Entrégate
by SylviaMaria
Summary: Él, un estúpido idiota que pretendía burlarse de Mercedes. Ella, la chica que se había quedado embarazada y ahora vivía en casa de sus padres. Dos personas destinadas a encontrarse. ¿Para amarse? AU
1. Entrégate

_Y aquí estoy de nuevo, con un nuevo fic. Sí, otra de mis locas ideas. Ésta vez, escrito desde el punto de vista de Mercedes. Ya vais preparados de antemano, escribir por Mercedes no es lo mío, para eso ya tengo a mi Ceni (Azu) que lo hace divinamente (me refiero a en el roleplay). _

_Y es justo a ti, Azu, a quién le voy a dedicar este fic, no solo por el hecho de que tú escribes a Mercedes mucho mejor que yo, sino por todo lo que me has ayudado y apoyado. Eres tan grande, que a veces me pregunto porqué razón te cuesta tanto darte cuenta de ello. Te adoro y lo sabes, pero por si lo dudas en algún momento, aquí te dejo este fic (que nunca podrá estar a la altura, por supuesto) para que recuerdes todo lo que hemos vivido. :) Que ha sido precioso, y que volvería a repetir mil veces ^^ ¡Te quiero, Ceni! Un abrazo enorme y un millón de gracias por estar ahí cuando me he caído (L)_

_¡Oh, se me olvidaba! ¡Que el otro día que actualicé As Long no me acordé de que cumplía un año! Sí, al parecer lo publiqué un 23 de julio del 2011. OMG, qué rápido pasa el tiempo, eh. Un añito ya y sin terminarla todavía xD Han venido otros fics por el medio que se han acabado antes, qué desastre. Pero bueno, en algún momento llegará a su final, espero no destrozarla como pretende hacer Murphy con la de Glee xD _

_Este fic será actualizado cada domingo, como Buscando un Corazón, o esa es la idea ;) Y como ya dije antes, está escrito desde el punto de vista de Mercy. Recordad, pensamientos de los personajes siempre en letra cursiva._

_Gracias a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado reviews en As Long, muchas gracias por leerlo y espero que éste os guste tanto o al menos un poquillo. ^^_

* * *

**Diclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, Sam y Mercedes tampoco, pero yo los voy a seguir utilizando en mis fics, porque me sale de ahí. ¿Oíste Murphy? Haz lo que quieras con ellos, yo también lo haré ;) (Cuando me pongo reivindicativa y pesada no hay quién me aguante)**

* * *

_**Entrégate**_

_Conmigo...súbete y entrégate hasta el fin_

_No quiero que descanses_

_Tú y yo...bailando hasta morir_

_Quiero que este calor encienda el lugar_

_Y tú me puedas llevar dentro de ti_

_Ahora súbete y entrégate hasta el fin_

* * *

La seguían.

Mercedes Jones estaba convencida de que la seguían. Poco le importaba que su madre se lo achacase a su embarazo, ella estaba completamente segura de que alguien la seguía.

Pero... ¿Quién podría tomarse el trabajo de seguirla en un supermercado? Con lo fácil que sería colocarse en la entrada y esperar a que ella saliese del establecimiento. En lugar de eso, Mercedes veía, de vez en cuando, una sombra que le ponía los pelos de punta y la hacía girarse de cada vez para comprobar que nadie se encontraba detrás de ella.

- Debo estar volviéndome loca – susurró, abriendo la vitrina de los congelados, echando en el carrito de la compra dos cajas de helado de tiramisú. Éstas se sumaron a las tabletas de chocolate que ya llevaba en él y al paquete de patatas fritas con sabor a queso.

El doctor le había dicho que debía cuidarse y comer sano para que su embarazo saliese bien, pero la falta de inspiración estaba terminando con ella, hasta el punto de ni siquiera preocuparse por lo que comía. Patatas fritas, chocolate y helados de distintos sabores. Todo para arrepentirse minutos después.

Sólo quería que su inspiración regresase a ella, no era tanto pedir ¿o sí?

Sí, sí lo era cuando no hacía otra cosa que pensar en el futuro. Necesitaba dinero para salir adelante con su embarazo. Y el dinero lo conseguiría vendiendo nuevas canciones. Canciones que debería escribir si quería venderlas. Y sin inspiración dudaba mucho que aquello sucediese.

Pensándolo durante unos segundos, tomó entre sus manos las tarrinas de helado que había dejado en el carrito de la compra y las devolvió a la vitrina junto con las demás. Tenía que hacerle caso al doctor o acabaría perdiendo al bebé. Sabía que se estaba volviendo demasiado dramática, pero así había sido desde que le habían dado la noticia de su embarazo. En un segundo, reía sin poder parar y al segundo siguiente, lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, como si se tratase de dos personas diferentes.

- Yo también los dejaría en su sitio de nuevo – oyó decir a su lado.

Una voz de hombre, pensó, sin darse todavía la vuelta.

_¿Cómo que los dejaría en su sitio de nuevo?_

Se giró, dispuesta a reclamarle lo dicho, pero no pudo hacerlo. La mandíbula estuvo a punto de desencajársele y la tableta que ahora llevaba en la mano, y que también pensaba devolver a su estantería, se cayó de sus manos, avergonzándola.

Delante de ella, con una sonrisa seductora que podía iluminar todo el supermercado, se encontraba el chico más guapo que había tenido la suerte de ver en esos últimos meses.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y luego centraron sus ojos en la tableta de chocolate que descansaba en el suelo esperando a que uno de ellos se inclinase y la recogiese.

Un verdadero caballero ya lo habría hecho, pensó Mercedes, inclinándose para hacerlo ella, notando cómo él se quedaba de pie, observándola, con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Olvidó por un momento los hermosos rasgos del desconocido, sus lindos ojos verdes, su brillante pelo rubio, las grandes manos que guardaba en el bolsillo de esos vaqueros que le sentaban tan bien... Su hermosa sonrisa... Se olvidó de todo ello y recordó la frase que él le había dicho junto a la vitrina. "Yo también los dejaría en su sitio de nuevo"

_Estúpido, idiota._

- Soy-

Quiso decirle, sacando por fin la mano del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y ofreciéndosela.

- No me interesa – completó ella la frase, devolviendo la destrozada tableta de chocolate al carrito y saliendo a toda prisa del pasillo de los congelados.

Eso era. Un estúpido, un idiota y un imbécil que no merecía que desperdiciase un segundo más de su tiempo babeando por su perfecto cuerpo. Sí, era guapo. Sí, tenía un cuerpo de infarto y sí, hubiese dado lo que fuese por poder tocarle y hacer algo más que eso, pero no era tan estúpida. Los cabrones a quince metros, gracias.

Después de lo que había pasado con Calvin, no quería tener nada que ver con un hombre en mucho tiempo, o para toda la vida si eso fuese posible. No volvería a caer ante las promesas carentes de valor de un imbécil que lo único que había querido era meterse en su cama, y en el momento de la verdad, cuando ella le había contado acerca del embarazo, él se había largado de su vida para siempre.

_Estúpido, idiota._

Ella criaría a su bebé sola. Sus padres también podrían ayudarle. De hecho, habían contratado los servicios de un albañil para convertir uno de los baños que había junto a su habitación, en la futura habitación que ocuparía el bebé cuando naciese. La apoyaban a pesar de todo y estaban dispuestos a lo que fuese con tal de verla feliz.

Durante unos segundos, Mercedes sopesó devolver también las tabletas de chocolate a la estantería. Esa había sido su idea inicial, pero ahora que una de ellas estaba rota, tendría que pagarla. Así que desechó la idea rápidamente y empujó el carro directo hacia la caja de pago, dispuesta a no dejar que nadie se le colase en la fila.

- Ten más cuidado, preciosa.

_Oh, no. Él otra vez..._

- Sal de en medio, yo estaba antes – le reprochó, atacando su carro de la compra con el de ella.

- Oh, eso no es cierto – respondió, convencido.

- ¿Y tus modales sureños? ¿Dónde se quedaron? ¿Allí? – preguntó, chocando una vez más los carros, tratando de regresar a su sitio en la cola.

- ¿Cómo sabes que...?

- Por el acento. No eres de aquí – respondió rápidamente.- Y no estaría mal que volvieses al sitio de donde saliste.

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, observándola de arriba abajo. Se estaba divirtiendo a su costa. ¡Se estaba riendo de ella descaradamente!

_¡Imbécil!_

- ¿Puedes dejarme pasar? La verdad es que tengo prisa – le pidió, en un último intento.

- Por supuesto – respondió él, apartando finalmente su carro y colocándose detrás de ella en la fila. – Para que luego hables de mis modales.

Ella no le respondió, se limitó a colocar su compra en la cinta transportadora, esperando y deseando que la chica de la caja siete fuese rápida y eficiente.

- ¿Quieres que este caballero sureño te ayude con las bolsas? – le preguntó él una vez que ella había pagado su compra e intentaba sin éxito llevarla hacia el coche sin que nada se le cayese.

- No – respondió ella, cortante.

- Tú misma – dijo, mientras pagaba el paquete de Doritos que acababa de comprar.

Mercedes Jones puso la frente en alto, con chulería, sosteniendo como pudo las bolsas y salió del supermercado antes de que éstas se desparramasen todas.

Pero no todo podría salirle bien ese día. Ni siquiera había conseguido abrir el maletero de su coche cuando una de las bolsas que llevaba se rasgó en dos y la dichosa tableta de chocolate terminó en el suelo de nuevo.

- ¡Demonios!

¿Qué le pasaba a esa fastidiosa tableta de chocolate? ¿Estaba gafada? ¿Tenía un imán al suelo?

Apoyando las bolsas en el maletero del coche, se agachó para recogerla a la vez que otra mano hacía lo mismo.

- ¿Ves como necesitabas mi ayuda?

_¿Otra vez tú?_

¡Señor! ¡Estaba en todas partes! ¿Es que simplemente no podía dejarla en paz?

Los dedos de ella se la robaron rápidamente, dejando al chico más pálido de lo que ya estaba.

- Gracias – dijo con retintín, sin de verdad pensarlo.

- De nada – respondió él, sonriente, ofreciéndole la mano de nuevo.- Soy-

- Un acosador.

- ¿Perdón?

- Un acosador – repitió Mercedes. Abriendo el maletero y dejando las bolsas y la tableta de chocolate en él.

- Estás loca.

- Probablemente. Ahora... aléjate de mi vista.

- Loca no. Demente, psicótica, esquizofrénica y paranoica.

- Sigue, sigue. Vas bien – respondió ella, pasando a su lado y abriendo la puerta del conductor.

El chico abrió la boca impresionado, mientras la veía subir al coche y colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, arrancando el motor en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿A que nunca te has encontrado a una loca como yo?

Él negó con la cabeza, todavía sin poder articular palabra.

- Como ve, Señor Acosador, siempre hay una primera vez para todo – le dijo, cerrando la puerta del coche y pisando el acelerador para salir rápidamente del parking del supermercado.

¡Ja! ¿Lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca! ¿De verdad pensaba que podría burlarse de ella? ¿De Mercedes Jones? ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Por el camino se había arrepentido de haber dejado las tarrinas de helado en su sitio, pero había sido lo mejor. Debía empezar a cuidarse por su bebé. El pobre no se merecía a una madre tan irresponsable. Ni tan paranoica, sin duda.

Obviamente el chico con el que había tenido la mala fortuna de hablar esa mañana no era ningún acosador. Solo un pesado que pretendía reírse de alguien un rato y ella había sido la elegida ese día. Era uno más de los estúpidos que poblaban la tierra. Uno de hermosos ojos verdes que la desnudaban con la mirada.

- Argggh – exclamó, enfadada consigo misma.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con un chico y mentiría si no dijese que lo echaba de menos. Claro que antes de estar con un idiota como él, preferiría morir sola. Tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza. Habían compartido unos minutos de sus vidas, pero no volverían a cruzarse, así que despejando su mente, se centró en pensar el mejor color con el que decorarían la nueva habitación del bebé, mientras regresaba a casa en su coche.

* * *

Su madre ya estaba en la cocina, preparando la comida. Y al verla llegar, se acercó para ayudarla con las bolsas.

- ¿Chocolates? ¿Patatas? Mercy, ¿Cuándo piensas hacerle caso al médico? – preguntó, en tono preocupado.

- ¿Mañana? – respondió su hija, divertida.

- Lo digo en serio, cariño. Tienes que empezar a cuidarte por el bebé.

- Lo sé, ¿vale? Ya renuncié a los helados – le dijo, avergonzada.

Su madre tenía razón, debía empezar a cuidarse. Debía hacerlo por el bebé, pero la falta de inspiración no le ayudaba. Y la falta de amor masculino tampoco, si era sincera consigo misma.

Resopló, entendiendo que a partir de ese momento serían ella y el bebé contra todo el mundo. Bueno... serían ella, sus padres y el bebé contra todo el mundo.

- Te he preparado una ensalada. Lechuga, tomate y un poco de arroz y-

- Buff... – Mercedes bufó, cansada de oírla. Salió de la cocina rápidamente, avisándola de que iba a darse una ducha antes de comer y subió las escaleras sin perder tiempo.

Arroz y ensalada, así serían sus comidas y cenas. Y pescado... Debía acostumbrarse a ello lo más pronto posible.

Necesitaba ya esa ducha para relajarse. Había empezado mal el día, pero de ella dependía que todavía fuese a peor.

Se dirigió hacia el vestidor, recogiendo la bata que se le había caído justo antes de ir al supermercado. Se la echó por los hombros y caminó hacia el baño, decidida a darse una ducha súper relajante. Los chorros de agua caliente le hicieron olvidarse de todos sus preocupaciones rápidamente y en pocos segundos, había cerrado los ojos, imaginándose a ella misma en una playa paradisíaca llena de palmeras y sombrillas.

Se rió, solo de pensarlo, y se abandonó a la sensación que las gotas de agua provocaban en ella. Eran como las manos de un hombre. Recorrían su cuerpo y la llevaban a ese paraíso al que siempre había querido viajar.

Las manos de un hombre...

Durante unos segundos, la chica recordó las enormes manos del chico del supermercado y se preguntó cómo sería sentir esas manos por todo su cuerpo.

- Oh, no. No. ¡Basta! – dijo en voz alta, castigándose por habérselo imaginado siquiera. Sus manos recorriendo su piel, sus labios... sus grandes y sexys labios besando su cuello.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡No podía dejar de pensar en él! ¡En ese estúpido idiota que no volvería a ver!

Salió de la ducha antes de hacer algo de lo que se hubiese arrepentido luego, y se colocó la toalla alrededor de ella. Tenía hambre, así que se secaría, se vestiría y bajaría a comer la ensalada y el arroz que su madre había preparado para ella.

Pero no pudo llegar lejos. La puerta del baño se abrió en el mismo momento en el que había agarrado el pomo con fuerza y la persona que había del otro lado entró en el baño con un huracán, llevándose la toalla a su vez.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – gritó, agachándose rápidamente para recogerla del suelo y ponérsela de nuevo por encima. ¿Sería su padre? ¡Qué vergüenza!

¡Pero no lo era! ¡No era su padre! Era... ¡el estúpido idiota del supermercado!

- Qué recibimiento – dijo él, observándola de arriba abajo, tomándose demasiado tiempo en admirar sus piernas.

- Es una pesadilla...

- ¿Una pesadilla? No lo creo. Y si lo es, ¿podría tenerlas más a menudo? – dijo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Fue en ese momento cuando ella supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Gritar a pleno pulmón.

- ¡Ahhhhh!

- ¡Jesús, tranquila! Ni que fuese a matarte.

- ¡Sal de mi baño!

- Claro, preciosa. En cuánto lo eche abajo y construya en él la nueva habitación de tu hermanito.

- ¿De que hermanito me estás hablando? – preguntó, aferrándose con fuerza a la toalla para que no volviese a caérsele.

- Del bebé.

- ¡Mercy! ¿A qué viene tanto grito? ¡Oh Dios, cariño! ¿Qué haces desnuda? Ve a vestirte ya mismo. Discúlpala, hijo. Se me olvidó comentarle que venías hoy.

¿Disculparse? ¿Hijo? ¿Cómo? ¡Era él quién había entrado en el baño _como Pedro por su casa_!

- ¿A qué esperas, Mercy? Corre a vestirte – dijo su madre, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana y abriéndola para que desapareciese el vaho.

- Eso... Mercy... corre a vestirte – susurró el rubio, cuando ésta pasó a su lado.

Estúpido, idiota, imbécil, ¿algo más?

Arrastrando los pies, consiguió llegar a su habitación, donde se dejó caer en la cama, cansada y asqueada de todo. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta mala suerte? El idiota que se había encontrado en el supermercado era el albañil que había contratado su madre para la reforma del cuarto de baño.

- Argggh.

El bebe... el creía que sería su hermano en lugar de su hijo. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Oh... ¡Y qué bien se lo pasaría ella sin sacarlo de su error!

Se levantó de nuevo, con una sonrisa en su rostro y se apresuró a vestirse rápidamente, con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones vaqueros. Todavía le servían los suyos, pero no tardaría mucho en tener que comprarse ropa nueva.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación despacio y antes de cruzar el umbral, se echó hacia atrás.

- Oh... ella es así. Pero el bebé la pone todavía más nerviosa.

- Me imagino. No debe ser fácil. ¿Y el padre?

- No tengo ni idea. Era un impresentable. Cuánto más lejos, mejor.

_Cómo tú._

- Lo siento mucho – oyó decir al chico, y durante un segundo, creyó ver en él, sinceridad. ¿Le habría juzgado mal?

- No te preocupes. Con nosotros nunca le faltará de nada. Ella y el bebé son lo más importante.

El chico sonrió una vez más, provocando en ella la necesidad de quedarse detrás de esa puerta y observarlo para siempre. Pero no podía, si no salía en unos minutos, su madre la llamaría a gritos. Así que, poco a poco, volvió a abrir la puerta y abandonó la habitación con una mezcla de sentimientos. Desilusión porque su madre le hubiese sacado del error, haciéndole ver que el bebé era de ella, y orgullo, por ser ella la madre de ese bebé.

- Ah, ahí viene – la oyó decir, mientras el chico se giraba del todo y un brillo se podía ver en sus ojos verdes. Un brillo de maldad, ¿tal vez? – Sam, te presento a Mercedes, mi hija. Mercy, éste es Sam, hará la reforma del cuarto de baño.

A regañadientes, ella aceptó la mano que Sam le ofreció, apretándosela de más. Pero él no se quedó atrás. Con los ojos fijos en ella, subió la otra mano y abrazó la unión éstas.

- Nos hemos visto esta mañana en el supermercado.

_¡Oh, no! ¡No! ¿Para qué se lo has dicho? ¡Estúpido!_

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó la madre, sorprendida, viendo cómo su hija trataba de que el chico le soltase la mano, sin conseguirlo.

- Sí. Junto al pasillo de los congelados. Le dije que debía devolver a su sitio las dos tarrinas de helado de tiramisú.

_¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido! ¡Suelta mi mano!_

_- _¿En serio? ¡Oh, vaya! Yo también se lo digo.

- No me dejó acabar la frase. Quería decirle que el mejor sabor es el de vainilla y chocolate – aclaró, mientras torcía la mano de ella y la besaba dulcemente.- Encantado de conocerte, Mercedes.

- Oh, los modales sureños... – suspiró la madre.

- Unf – replicó Mercedes, separando su mano rápidamente.

¡Hipócrita! ¡Sucio y mentiroso! Demonios, hasta su madre había caído ante sus engaños. Ahora, él la miraba, divertido, quizás esperando que su madre se fuese para volver a atacarla con una de sus burlas. ¡Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que ella se iba a dejar!

- Voy a comer – dijo en voz alta, girando sobre sus talones y perdiéndose escaleras abajo.

- ¡Que aproveche esa ensalada! – gritó él.

_¡Lo mato! ¡Lo mato! ¡Lo mato y quemo el cadáver, Señor!_

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y acomodó el plato con el arroz y la ensalada delante de ella. Bocado a bocado, fue degustando la comida. No estaba mal, debía reconocerlo. Pero tener que comerla durante tanto meses acabaría por desquiciarla. Para colmo, durante esa semana o incluso durante mucho más tiempo, tendría que soportar al imbécil que se encargaría de hacer la reforma del cuarto del bebé.

Bebé que ahora él sabía que era de ella.

_¡Oh, mamá! ¿Por qué se lo dijiste? Me has quitado la diversión._

Quince minutos después, su madre salía al jardín para charlar con su vecina y la dejaba sola con el Don Juan Impresentable.

_¡Mierda!_

* * *

Y quince minutos después, él bajaba del piso superior hacia la cocina.

- Me voy.

- ¿Perdón?

- Me voy. Mañana empiezo el trabajo.

¡Oh, no! Además era un vago... ¿No cobraría por días, verdad?

- Tranquila. Tu madre lo sabe. No me estoy escaqueando ni nada por el estilo – rió él.- ¿Qué tal la ensalada? ¿Deliciosa?

Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco, haciéndole reír.

- Adiós – le dijo, levantándose del taburete y llevando el plato vacío al fregadero.

Él se aproximó hacia ella, tomándola desprevenida y haciendo que se girase deprisa.

- ¿Qué- ? – Pudo decir antes de ver cómo él se inclinaba sobre ella y le regalaba un beso fugaz en sus labios.

- Hasta mañana, Mercedes – le dijo, después de separar sus labios de los de ella.

¡No te quedes ahí parada viendo cómo se va! ¡Grítale, dale una bofetada! ¡Haz algo! Le dijo el angelito que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

¡Disfruta del beso, cariño, puede que no vuelva a ocurrir! ¡O sí! Oyó decir al demonio que tenía en su hombro derecho.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿La había besado?

Un beso suave, corto, fugaz, pero un beso al fin y al cabo. La había besado y se había marchado dejándola con la palabra en la boca y con un sabor a... ¿Doritos?

* * *

_Es una idea loca, loca ¿eh? Sí, se nota que es mía xD Bueno, ya sabéis si os ha gustado animaos a dejarme un review por aquí abajo, acordaos de loguearos antes si tenéis cuenta que luego no salen los nombres y no sé de quiénes son :S Y si no os ha gustado, dejadme uno también. Ya sabéis que las frutas, verduras y yo nos llevamos muy bien. Excepto los kiwis. Absténganse los kiwis, please xD_

_Un besito y gracias por pasaros a leerlo ^^_

_Syl_


	2. La Bella Durmiente

Y aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo, este nuevo domingo. :) Me alegro un montón de que el capítulo anterior y la idea en sí del fic os haya gustado. Y también os agradezco enormemente los cumplidos que me habéis dejado al decir que os gusta como escribo a Mercedes, tendré que haceros caso aunque no es fácil convencerme. Jejeje Gracias de verdad a Luna (síii, fue el primer review ^^), Azu (Te mereces eso y mucho más, así que chsss calla xD), Andrea (vas super rápido jajaja Sí, habrá que esperar), Savri (lo de querer matar y amar a Sam a la vez también me pasa a mí xDD), a Rosa Elena (otro gran abrazo y un beso para ti, y sí, tienes razón, soy una pesada jeje no dejo que os olvidéis de los Samcedes :P ), a Beeth (síii vivan las tardes de domingo :D ), a Ale (me alegra que te haya gustado y que no hayas muerto con él jijiji), a LunaSolTierra (muchas gracias por leerla, de verdad ^^), a Noe (No puedo creer que te gusten los kiwis jjajajaja Y sí, Sam está loco... xD) y gracias también a alondraayelen por leerlo. Me han hecho muy feliz vuestros reviews :) Me alegro de que os haya gustado el primero, veremos qué les depara el segundo a estos chicos ;)

_Recordad, pensamientos siempre en letra cursiva._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario... bueno, digamos que nada habría ocurrido como sucedió xD**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: La Bella Durmiente**_

¡La había besado!

¡La había besado y ella no se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza en todo el día! Despistada, atontada, completamente perdida durante toda la tarde, encerrada en su habitación tratando de dejar volar su imaginación. Necesitaba que la inspiración regresara a ella, necesitaba crear una nueva canción. Otra que la consolidase como la mejor compositora del momento. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Si cada vez que cerraba los ojos, como todas aquellas veces en las que componía, lo veía a él. Besando su mano, burlándose de ella y uniendo sus labios carnosos con los suyos. Un beso tan corto... Demonios, el muy idiota la había hecho olvidarse de todo y de todos. Le había vuelto el mundo patas arriba con tan solo un beso. Un solo roce de labios que la había hecho quedarse como una tonta observando cómo cerraba la puerta de la casa delante de ella.

"Hasta mañana, Mercedes"

_¡Ah no! ¡De eso nada!_

Estúpido insolente. No pensaba permitirle que jugase con ella. Había cometido el fatal error de acostarse con Calvin pero no pensaba repetir la experiencia de ninguna manera.

Cuando él regresase a la mañana siguiente, se encerraría en su habitación y no saldría en todo el día. Él no se atrevería a molestarla y sí de verdad lo hacía, que se atuviese a las consecuencias.

Se tumbó en la cama, mirando el techo de su habitación durante unos segundos, y cerró los ojos para borrar de su mente las imágenes de ese horrible día. Al parecer, vendrían semanas igual de horribles y no sabía si estaría preparada para ellas.

Se acarició el vientre con suavidad, dejando ambas manos en él y respiró lento.

El bebé sería lo único bueno de esas semanas que vendrían.

Al principio, cuando el médico le había dicho acerca de su estado, su cuerpo había sufrido un vuelco. Asustada, aterrorizada, no había sabido qué hacer. Estaba sola y había cometido el mayor error de su vida. Dejarse embaucar por un idiota que sólo quería meterse en su cama. Juntos habían creado la pequeña personita que ahora crecía lentamente en su interior. Mercedes se lo había dicho y él, no había perdido el tiempo en pedirle que abortase. Negándose rotundamente sin pensarlo siquiera, pues ella nunca podría hacer algo semejante. Y como consecuencia, Calvin no volvió a quedar con ella, desapareciendo de su vida para siempre.

Había llorado mil y una lágrimas, no por él, sino por lo estúpida que había sido. Se había dejado engañar, haciendo oídos sordos a las advertencias de sus amigas. Solo había deseado sentirse querida. ¿Era tanto pedir? Querida, deseada, amada, pero a un coste demasiado grande. La vida del niño que crecía en su vientre. Jamás habría podido deshacerse de él. Jamás. Era una persona que vendría al mundo rodeada de amor y del cariño de sus padres. Ellos le ayudarían en su cuidado y en su educación. No necesitaba ningún hombre a su lado. Y menos a ningún idiota que tuviese como plan acostarse con ella, tal y como había hecho Calvin. ¡De ninguna manera!

_Deja de pensar en él, Mercedes._

Se obligó, sacudiendo la cabeza y estirando sus brazos sobre la cama. Era tan grande y se sentía tan vacía sin nadie a su lado. Oh, ¡idiota! Su mente le decía "No más hombres" mientras que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que esa cama se llenase con una nueva presencia masculina. Y no una cualquiera.

- ¡Estúpidas hormonas! – chilló. Y acto seguido, empezó a llorar.

Era un carrusel de emociones. Jamás había creído que estar embarazada la pondría tan vulnerable. Fuerte e indomable durante el día, triste y débil todas las noches.

Triste, débil y llorando sin parar.

Durante unos segundos, se lo imaginó a su lado, secando sus lágrimas y cubriendo su rostro con besos. A él. Al estúpido idiota del supermercado. Y se odió aún más por ello.

Ella era la estúpida idiota, no él. Ella era la que se esperaba flores, cariño, amor de un hombre que acababa de conocer. ¿Era sureño, no? Estaba en su condición de caballero sureño hacerlas.

- Demonios, solo pienso tonterías.

Tonterías que la hicieron llorar aún más y sentirse todavía más cansada. Definitivamente, a la mañana siguiente no pensaba salir de su habitación. Se quedaría allí dentro, soñando cosas que jamás se producirían, mientras él hacía lo que tuviese que hacer en el baño de al lado.

Secando sus propias lágrimas con la manga de su pijama, se quedó finalmente dormida.

* * *

El ruido de un taladro la despertó a la mañana siguiente.

¡No! ¡Era un ruido insoportable!

Agarró la almohada con sus dos manos y la colocó sobre su cabeza, tratando de taponar sus oídos para evitar quedarse sorda ante el estruendo que venía del baño.

¡Pero se seguía oyendo!

¿Qué horas serían?

Las ocho... ¡Las ocho de la mañana! Demasiado temprano para levantarse y demasiado temprano para oír esa sinfonía arrolladora que causaba el taladro.

El ruido cesó y Mercedes respiró tranquila durante unos segundos, antes de oír unos fuertes golpes en la pared contigua. Golpes que hacían temblar el espejo de su habitación como si de un terremoto se tratase. Oh Dios, si el espejo se caía, tendría siete años de mala suerte. ¡Los primeros siete años de vida de su bebé!

¡No, no, no!

Se levantó de la cama, con ganas de matar a alguien y se encaminó hacia el dichoso baño, dispuesta a gritarle con todas sus fuerzas. Casi le dio un infarto cuando al abrir la puerta, vio todos los azulejos de la pared tirados en el suelo.

- ¡Vas a tirar mi pared abajo! – gritó por encima del ruido de los golpes.

Pero él no la oyó. Tenía unos cascos que insonorizaban sus oídos. Ella también tendría que comprarse unos así si quería seguir conservando los suyos.

La corriente de aire que entró en el baño le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía compañía, dejando la maza a un lado y girándose hacia la chica.

- ¡Guau! Te diría preciosa, pero... estás horrible.

Mercedes abrió la boca, sorprendida por el comentario del chico, y a la vez se miró de arriba abajo.

¡Él tenía razón! Su pelo era un desastre y su pijama, demasiado viejo, permanecía roto en algunas partes. Y su rostro... mejor ni pensarlo. Horrible era decir poco, pero aún así, la sinceridad del chico le hirvió la sangre.

- ¡Vas a tirar mi pared abajo! – repitió, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que había sentido segundos atrás bajo el enfado y la ira.

- Buenos días para ti también – dijo él, colocándose de nuevo los cascos protectores y agarrando de nuevo su maza.

¡No le había hecho caso! ¡Ninguno! ¡Estúpido idiota insolente! ¡Ah! Se quedaba sin calificativos.

Él espero a que se diese la vuelta y que saliese del cuarto de baño para seguir con su trabajo, pero eso no sucedió.

La miró de arriba abajo, haciéndola sentirse avergonzada de nuevo y le dedicó una seductora sonrisa.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – le preguntó aún con la maza en sus manos cubiertas por guantes.

El chico llevaba además unas gafas de seguridad que ocultaban sus hermosos ojos verdes y unas ropas perfectas que moldeaban su cuerpo.

- ¿No deberías tener casco? – le preguntó, fijándose en su brillante pelo rubio.

- Sí – le respondió, sonriéndole por su preocupación.- Pero me lo dejé olvidado el sábado en mi otro trabajo.

Mercedes frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿Otro trabajo? ¿Cuántos se suponía que tenía?

- ¿Necesitas algo? – repitió él, dejando la maza de nuevo sobre el suelo.

- Necesito que-

No pudo terminar la frase. Él se aproximó a ella como había hecho la tarde anterior y sacándose rápidamente las gafas de seguridad, depositó un beso rápido en sus carnosos labios.

- Tienes razón. Ya me olvidaba – dijo, separándose de ella y colocando uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja.- Gracias por recordármelo. El beso de buenos días – sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

La mano de Mercedes se levantó rápido como acto reflejo, dispuesta a golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

- Mercy... oh Dios mío, ¿qué haces así? Ayer desnuda y hoy hecha una piltrafa. ¿Qué pensará Sam de ti?

Mercedes bajó la mano rápidamente, girándose hacia su madre.

- No le molestes, cariño, o nos saldrá la reforma muy cara. Sam cobra por horas.

¡Por horas! Horas en las que se pasaba el tiempo besándola y burlándose de ella.

¡Estúpido idiota! Tenía que buscarle nuevos insultos, esos los tenía demasiado usados.

- No me molesta, señora Jones – respondió él, sonriéndole seductoramente.- No se preocupe.

¡Claro que no! ¡Era él quién la estaba molestando! Y quién estaba haciendo que sus hormonas se revolucionasen al verle con esas ropas de trabajo. Estaba tan sexy... Sus músculos se marcaban por debajo de su camiseta y ella no podía dejar de mirarlos.

¡Y él lo sabía! Se había dado cuenta por su sonrisa pícara.

¡Malditas hormonas!

- Cariño, en serio, ve a cambiarte. Estás horrible.

- ¡Mamá! – chilló, avergonzada de que su madre le hubiese dicho lo mismo que él.

- Yo creo que está preciosa – dijo Sam, agarrando la maza de nuevo entre sus manos y colocándose de nuevo las gafas.- Siento haberte despertado, Bella Durmiente.

_¿Cómo?_

- Ohhhhh.

_No, no. No lo digas de nuevo, mamá._

- Los modales sureños... – acabó la frase la señora Jones.

- Unfff – resopló, cansada.

¿Es que su madre no podía darse cuenta de que de caballero sureño no tenía nada? ¡Demonios! ¿Acaso solo ella se daba cuenta?

Era un insolente, un petulante y un alcornoque también.

Y un chico de infarto y... Y besaba tan bien...

¡Y las hormonas estaban hablando por ella de nuevo!

_¡No, no y no!_

Salió del cuarto de baño echando chispas, tal y como había entrado en él y se dirigió a su habitación.

Estúpidas hormonas y estúpida ella. No pensaba salir de ese cuarto en todo el día. No pensaba salir. No podía.

El muy imbécil había vuelto a besarla. Otro beso, corto, fugaz. Y su mano se había levantado como acto reflejo para abofetearlo con fuerza, pero no había llegado a hacerlo por la aparición de su madre. Se había detenido tan a tiempo... ¿O es que acaso no iba a pegarle? ¿Acaso iba a tirar de él, agarrándole del cuello y profundizando el beso? No, no. No podía ser. Su mano quería golpearle, eso era lo que quería hacer, ¿verdad? Oh, señor. No, no era cierto.

Se dejó caer en la cama con cuidado, cubriéndose de nuevo con las sábanas y cerró los ojos recordando los dos besos que el chico le había robado. Si al menos hubiesen durado un poco más... Solo un poquito más.

¡Ah! Él era un cabrón que se divertía tentándola todo el tiempo. Besándola y dejándola siempre con ganas de más.

La había llamado Bella Durmiente y había sonado tan sexy saliendo de su boca... Oh, debía dejar de pensar en él. ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en él! ¡El muy idiota le había dicho que estaba horrible! Y cuando su madre se lo había dicho también, él lo había negado y le había llamado "Preciosa".

_- Yo creo que está preciosa._

¡Mentiroso! ¡No hacía más que mentirle a su madre! Ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

_Oh, mamá. Abre los ojos y fíjate la clase de persona que tienes delante._

Los golpes volvieron a oírse en la pared, haciendo que el espejo temblase de nuevo. Siete años de mala suerte... ¡Lo mataría si eso sucediese! ¡Lo haría de verdad!

Aunque puede que él muriese antes teniendo en cuenta que no llevaba casco de seguridad. ¿Qué había dicho acerca de él? Que se lo había dejado olvidado en el trabajo el otro sábado. ¿Estaría haciendo otra reforma en otra casa? ¿También besaría a la hija de la dueña o a la propia dueña?

Colocó la almohada de nuevo sobre su cabeza y resopló. No debía importarle a quién o con quién se besaba. No debía importarle nada que tuviese que ver con él.

_Quiero dormir._

Y olvidarse de él, pero en todo momento en el que cerraba sus ojos, le veía delante de ella acercándose para besarla. Y sus pies no se movían. Lo esperaban a él y sus brazos lo rodeaban y lo pegaban a ella. Uniéndose, cerrando el poco espacio que había entre ellos. Permitiéndole que su boca jugase con su cuello y su garganta, mientras sus enormes manos acariciaban sus pechos por encima de la tela. Recorriendo luego toda su piel con besos suaves y cortos como los dos que le había robado, y llevándola al paraíso con sus manos.

- Oh, sí...- dijo, entre jadeos.

Su cuerpo sudaba debajo de las sábanas y sus mejillas estaban calientes y sonrojadas.

¡Sueños húmedos! ¡Era lo último!

No era la primera vez que tenía sueños húmedos. Pero no quería tenerlos con él. ¡No con ese estúpido!

Su amiga Liberty le habría dicho ya que se acostase con él para calmar sus locas y estúpidas hormonas, pero Mercedes estaba completamente segura de que eso no sucedería. En primer lugar, él pensaba que ella era horrible, y se pasaba el tiempo burlándose de ella. La había besado, sí. Dos veces. Pero lo había hecho porque deseaba fastidiarla y no había mejor forma de hacerlo que esa. Y en segundo lugar, ella no pensaba acostarse con un chico que la ridiculizaba todo el tiempo y que engañaba a su madre cada vez que tenía oportunidad. ¡Por qué demonios se creía todo lo que él le decía? ¿Acaso ella también se estaba encaprichando de él?

_¡Oh, Dios mío!_

Las tonterías que su cabeza estaba imaginando... ¡Acabaría volviéndose loca!

Su madre besándole y siéndole infiel a su padre con él. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Eso jamás ocurriría!

- Piensa en otra cosa. Duerme, Mercy.

Se dijo, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo y cubriéndose con las sábanas.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente, sacándola de su mundo. Pero nadie le habló, ni la llamó. Tan pronto como habían abierto la puerta, la habían cerrado de nuevo abandonando la estancia. ¿Habría sido su madre? ¿Su padre? ¿S...Sam?

¿Se habría atrevido a entrar? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Meterse en su cama?

_Ojalá._

Su boca se curvó en un "oh" y sus manos la cubrieron deprisa. ¿Quería acostarse con él de verdad?

Oh, sí. Quería. Y ella estaba loca por desearlo siquiera. ¡Era un estúpido que se burlaba de ella!

Y ella quería meterlo en su cama...

_Genial, Mercedes..._

Pensó en tono irónico. Perfecto... Había cometido un error con Calvin y ahora planeaba repetirlo de nuevo con... ¡Ni siquiera sabía su apellido! Su nombre era Sam. ¿Sam de Samuel?

_Samuel..._

Tenía que salir ya de esa cama o lo siguiente que haría sería tocarse pensando en él. ¡Oh no! ¡Ni de broma!

Se levantó como un resorte casi perdiendo el sentido por el repentino mareo, y regresó su cabeza sobre las sábanas.

- Despacio.

Se dijo, levantándose con calma. Y con cuidado, colocó los pies descalzos en el suelo buscando sus zapatillas. Caminando hacia la cómoda, sacó su ropa interior limpia y algo que pudiera ponerse del armario. Los golpes en la pared habían cesado y ahora se escuchaban dos voces masculinas en el cuarto de baño de al lado.

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta, siendo consciente de que tarde o temprano volvería a encontrarse con él, pues tenía que cruzar por delante de su puerta para llegar al otro baño de la casa.

Sus pies se movieron medianamente rápidos dentro de las zapatillas y en unos segundos había pasado por delante del baño, observándole de refilón con sus gafas y sus guantes. Y esas ropas... Oh, sí. Esas ropas que la volvían loca.

Tan distraída iba que no vio aparecer al chico de sonrisa traviesa que acababa de subir las escaleras y se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

- Oh, perdona – le dijo, odiándose por ir todavía hecha un desastre.

- Buenos días – dijo él, reprimiendo un mueca de horror.

- Buenos días – le respondió Mercedes, andando más deprisa y alejándose de él.

¿Dónde encontraba su madre esos albañiles? ¿En el calendario de hombres macizos? No era posible que todos los chicos guapos de Lima hubiesen acabado reformando el cuarto de baño de su casa. ¡Eso solo pasaba en las películas!

Y en las películas, la protagonista iba guapa siempre y no con esas fachas. Señor... estaba horrible. Pero eso cambiaría en cuánto se diese una buena ducha y se arreglase un poco.

Quiso dirigirse al baño para acabar cuánto antes, pero no logró dar más de dos pasos. La conversación del cuarto de baño que mantenían los dos chicos llamó su atención, girándose sobre sus pies y andando unos pasos para poder oírles con claridad.

¡Genial! Estaba siendo una fisgona. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Seguirle hasta su casa?

Se asustó, comprobando lo loca que estaba y se calló, tratando de oír lo que ambos decían.

- ¿Puedes hacer el favor de echarme una mano, Jim? – preguntó Sam, en tono irónico.

- Joder, tío. Que me dijiste que estaba buena ¡y es horrible! – se rió el muchacho. Debía de tener menos edad, pero por su altura no lo parecía.

- Trabaja y calla – le dijo, tirándole algo a las manos.

- ¿Te has enfadado? Solo he dicho la verdad.

- Hemos venido a trabajar, Jim. No a juzgar la hermosura del cliente.

- ¡Hermosura? – El chico volvió a reír, sin poder evitarlo.

- Recuérdame porqué te contraté, Jimmy.

_Oh... Así que Sam es el jefe..._

- Porque soy muy bueno en esto, Sammy – respondió él, haciéndole rabiar.

- Pues demuéstralo y calla – dijo, autoritario.

Mercedes se apoyó en la pared, cerrando los ojos, impresionada. El tal Jim creía que era horrible... ¡Imbécil!

- ¿De cuánto está?

- ¿Cómo?

- Que cuánto tiene de embarazo...

¿El chico también sabía acerca de su embarazo? ¿Es que acaso solo hablaban de ella?

- No lo sé – respondió Sam, distraído.

- Nunca me he acostado con una embarazada. Tendría que probar.

- No te acerques a ella – le oyó decir a Sam, disimulando un "Oh" y tapándose la boca con sus manos. Que la oyesen sería lo peor que pudiese ocurrirle. ¡Qué vergüenza!

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó el chico, dejándola aún más descolocada.

_Perfecto... dos idiotas tratando de reírse de mí al mismo tiempo. ¡Soy un imán para los impresentables!_

- Porque... porque me dijiste que es horrible – dijo Sam, provocando que la chica cerrase los ojos durante unos segundos.

_Te dijo, pero... ¿Tú no lo piensas, verdad?_

- ¿Y? No me importa. Me he acostado con chicas más feas que ella. Y ese culo... – de pronto, Jimmy se calló, como si tuviese miedo a seguir hablando.

Ninguno dijo nada en unos segundos que a Mercedes le parecieron minutos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Entonces, Sam habló finalmente, alto y claro.

- He dicho que no te acerques a ella – le oyó, justo antes de golpear con fuerza la pared con su maza y escuchar cómo el espejo de su habitación se precipitaba al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

¡Había roto el espejo! Tal y como ella lo había temido. Había roto el espejo y ahora tendría siete años de mala suerte.

¡Oh, no! ¡El bebé! ¿Estaría bien? No quería que nada malo le sucediese.

- Mi bebé – susurró, antes de que los ojos se le cerrasen cansados y sus piernas no la sostuviesen, haciéndola caer.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capi de hoy, si queréis tirarme de los pelos o llenarme de frutas, dejadme un pequeño review por aquí abajo. _

_Sed buenos y pasad una linda semana. _

_Muchos besos_

_Syl_


	3. La Bella y la Bestia

_Hoy me he tardado un poquillo en la hora de la publicación, pero aquí está finalmente, un nuevo capítulo de Entrégate. No me demoro mucho tiempo, solo dar las gracias a toda la gente que me ha dejado esos reviews tan hermosos. A Rosa Elena, a Ale, A LunaSolTierra, a Alx27, a Savrina, a Noe, a Luna Martínez y a Andrew. Muchas gracias de verdad, me alegro de que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior y espero y deseo que éste os guste al menos la mitad ^^ _

_Antes de que se me olvide, he pensado en que cada domingo con la publicación del fic, abra una poll para que votéis entre distintas opciones. Así sabría más o menos cuáles son los relatos que más os han gustado, los mejores personajes masculino y femenino... La poll de esta semana será elegir el mejor One Shot que he publicado en la página. Son ocho One Shots, así que he decidido poner que podáis marcar dos favoritos. Ya veremos cuál es el ganador o ganadores ^^ El link para votar en la poll os lo encontraréis en mi perfil. _

_Recordad como siempre, los pensamientos de los personajes van en cursiva._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario... umm me estoy quedando sin cosas que poner... De lo contrario la serie no iría cayendo en picado sin frenos ni paracaídas xD**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: La Bella y la Bestia**_

¡Había roto el espejo! Tal y como ella lo había temido. Había roto el espejo y ahora tendría siete años de mala suerte.

¡Oh, no! ¡El bebé! ¿Estaría bien? No quería que nada malo le sucediese.

- Mi bebé – susurró, antes de que los ojos se le cerrasen cansados y sus piernas no la sostuviesen, haciéndola caer.

* * *

- ¡Mercedes! – una voz se oía en la lejanía. Una voz grave y sexy. ¿La llamaba a ella?- ¡Mercedes!

Era él.

_Sam..._

- ¡Mercedes!

¿Qué hacía gritándole? ¿Y dónde se suponía que estaba ella? ¿Por qué estaba todo tan oscuro? Estaba empezando a asustarse.

_Tengo miedo._

- ¡Mercedes!

_Aquí._

No veía nada, estaba asustada y solo oía su voz a lo lejos. ¿Dónde estaba él?

_Encended la luz, por favor._

¿Corría? ¿Estaba corriendo? Sí, corría para encontrarle, pero todo estaba oscuro y su voz cada vez se oía más lejos.

_Sam, por favor._

_- _¡Mercedes!

Lo oyó gritar de nuevo, esta vez sintiendo como unas manos rodeaban su cuerpo y la levantaban en el aire, sacándola de ese lugar oscuro.

- Mi bebé.

- Mercedes...

Unas manos acariciaron su rostro, apartando su pelo rizado de su frente. Comprobando luego si tenía fiebre y jugando con sus orejas segundos después.

- Mercedes, despierta por favor.

¿Era él? Oh, sí. Lo era. Y estaba en su cama. La había llevado en brazos a su cama y él se había metido en ella también. Necesitaba abrir los ojos, pero no quería que él dejase de acariciar sus mejillas.

Se sentía tan bien. Él no dejaba de acariciarla y protegerla, creyéndola dormida.

_¡Qué tonta, Mercedes! Deja ya de soñar, no es tu esperado príncipe azul y no te despertará con un beso de amor._

- Bella Durmiente – susurró él, justo antes de unir sus bocas.

Ella no se movió ni lo más mínimo. Dejó que él la besara, disfrutando de sus cálidos y dulces labios.

La besaba.

¿Por qué la besaba? Era un estúpido idiota. Un cabrón que se divertía burlándose de ella. Un hombre que la había llevado en brazos hasta la cama, levantándola del suelo donde ella se había desmayado. Ni siquiera había podido ducharse todavía y seguía hecha una piltrafa. Para colmo, tenía un hambre inmensa y se comería un paquete de galletas ella sola.

Oh, ¿por qué la besaba?

¡No! ¿Por qué separaba ahora sus labios?

_No... no... no te alejes._

El chico volvió a jugar con uno de sus rizos, mientras acariciaba su cuello suavemente.

_Bésame de nuevo. Despiértame con un beso._

Deseó.

Pero ella ya estaba despierta. Solo tenía que abrir sus ojos y no quería. Porque entonces él volvería a decirle una de sus tonterías o se iría, y...

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? – chilló su madre, entrando en la habitación como un huracán, haciendo que Sam se asustase y se levantase de la cama.

- Su hija se desmayó en el pasillo, Señora Jones. La he traído para recostarla.

La cama volvió a hundirse, al sentarse en ella su madre.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – oyó preguntar a Sam.

- La señora estaba hablando con la vecina – respondió el idiota de Jimmy.

- Mercy, cariño. Despierta, por favor.

_Oh, mamá._

Si despertase ahora, él sabría que ella había estado despierta la mayor parte del tiempo. Y Mercedes no quería que él le reprochase ese beso. Su tercer beso.

Su madre se levantó de la cama de nuevo, saliendo de la habitación mientras les susurraba un "vuelvo ahora" a los chicos, y no tardó en regresar con el bote de alcohol.

_No... Ese olor. Es demasiado fuerte._

Su mano se movió como acto reflejo, apartando el bote de su nariz. Y lentamente, fue abriendo sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por su ventana. Su madre se encontraba sentada a su lado, preocupada. Y ellos permanecían junto a la puerta.

Sam la miraba totalmente rígido, con los brazos cruzados, mientras el idiota de Jimmy observaba distraído la decoración de su habitación.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

Mercedes volvió a fijarse en ella y en su cara triste.

- El espejo... – consiguió decir.

- Se ha roto, cariño – le respondió su madre, pasando una mano por su frente sudada.

¡Claro que se había roto! Había sido él quién lo había hecho. ¿Es que acaso quería tirar la pared abajo? ¿O solo conseguirle siete años de mala suerte?

- Le compraremos uno nuevo, Señora Jones – dijo Sam, rápidamente.

No... No quería nada que viniera de él. Y menos un espejo en el que se mirase todos los días.

- No hace falta – respondió Mercedes, haciendo que Sam dejase de mirar a su madre y clavase sus ojos en ella.

- Insisto.

- No insistas. No lo aceptaré.

Sin responderle, Sam se dio la vuelta y empujó a Jimmy para que saliese de la habitación con él.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó su madre, preocupada.

- Sí...

- De todas formas, es mejor que te quedes en la cama un poco más. No quiero que te caigas en la ducha, cariño. Ahora vendré a limpiar los cristales que se han caído. Duerme un poco, ¿sí?

Su hija asintió con la cabeza, recibiendo un beso de su madre en la frente.

Finalmente la dejaron sola, con sus pensamientos, una habitación, una cama y un montón de cristales rotos.

¡Era tan desconcertante! Delante de ella siempre había sido un estúpido imbécil, sin embargo, no delante de su madre. Quizás pretendiese ser el trabajador perfecto. Adulando al cliente hasta conseguir los mejores beneficios. Pero... ¿Qué había sido aquella conversación que había compartido en el baño con Jim? ¿Y lo que había sucedido recientemente? Se había preocupado por ella y la había llevado hacia la cama en sus brazos. Su madre ni siquiera había estado allí para verlo. Aunque él le había reclamado a Jimmy el haber llegado tarde. Por lo que quizás pretendiese que su madre lo viese tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla hacia su habitación. Pero... si eso era lo que pretendía hacer, ¿por qué la había besado después? ¡Nada tenía sentido! ¡Era tan frustrante!

¿Quién era de verdad, Sam...?

¡Ni siquiera sabía su apellido!

No sabía su apellido y le había permitido que la besase tres veces.

_Oh, Mercy. ¿Qué te está pasando?_

¿Por qué dejaba que la besase? ¿Y por qué deseaba que cuando lo hiciese, rodease su cintura con sus manos y la apretase contra él? ¡La estaba volviendo loca! Estaba derrumbando sus barreras una a una, para hacerle daño como había hecho Calvin. Y ella se lo estaba permitiendo. ¿De verdad se había creído que ella era la Bella Durmiente? ¿Solo porque él se lo había dicho?

Había deseado que él la besase y así lo había hecho. Durante un segundo, él se había creído su príncipe azul, besándola para que se despertase como las princesas de cuento. Pero ella no era ninguna princesa por mucho que él la llamase Bella Durmiente. Y él no tenía nada de príncipe azul. Ni siquiera el nombre.

Solo llevaba un día en su casa y dos en su vida, y ya la había vuelto del revés. ¿Cómo podía complicársela tanto? Solo tres besos habían hecho que sus defensas comenzasen a derrumbarse. Tres besos, sus ropas sexys, su profunda voz y las crueles hormonas de una embarazada.

¡Estúpidas hormonas que la hacían flaquear!

Revolviéndose entre las sábanas, no oyó como la puerta se abría y alguien entraba en su habitación. Revolviéndose entre las sábanas, no vio como Sam se agachaba y empezaba a limpiar los cristales del suelo con la escoba y un recogedor.

Oyendo como los cristales entraban por fin al recogedor, destapó las sábanas de su cabeza y se levantó ligeramente. Ahí estaba él, tan guapo y tan sexy. Haciendo de Cenicienta y limpiando el estropicio que había en el suelo. Concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, no había advertido que ella se había destapado y lo miraba fijamente.

Sam había volcado el contenido del recogedor en una bolsa y planeaba salir de la habitación cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que ella le observaba.

Mirándose fijamente durante unos segundos, sin dirigirse la palabra, Sam agarró con fuerza la bolsa de cristales y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

¿No le había dicho nada? ¿Por qué no? ¿Era porqué no estaba su madre delante? Solo debía soltar un comentario irónico e irse, como hacía siempre. ¿Por qué no le hablaba?

Oh, Dios. ¿Por qué la volvía tan loca?

De pronto, algo hizo que Mercedes destapase sus sábanas por completo, y se levantase rápidamente de su cama. Dirigiéndose hacía a él, corriendo sin perder tiempo.

Sam, el estúpido idiota del supermercado, el albañil que había contratado su madre para hacer la reforma de su baño, se había cortado con uno de los mil cristales en los que se había roto el espejo.

- ¡Oh, joder! – dijo, soltando la bolsa y cayendo ésta al suelo.- ¡No!

Gritó, antes de precipitarse sobre ella, levantándola en el aire para que no pisase los cristales derramados por el suelo. Estaba descalza. Mercedes se había levantado rápidamente y había estado a punto de pisar los cristales y cortarse con ellos también.

- ¡Bájame! – chilló, pataleando entre sus brazos.

Sam hizo lo que ella le pedía, posando sus pies sobre la cama y tapándole la boca con su dedo índice.

- Chssss.

- ¡Te has cortado, estúpido!

- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta – respondió él, haciendo que se recostase sobre la cama y colocándole las sábanas por encima.- Chsss, quieta. Quédate ahí, no te muevas.

- ¡No me des ordenes! – gritó de nuevo.

¿Dónde estaba su madre? ¿No se suponía que sería ella quién recogiese los cristales?

- ¿Quieres callarte, por favor? ¿Por qué eres tan repelente? – preguntó él, terminando de sacarle de sus casillas.

- ¿Repelente? ¡Hablando del rey de Roma!

Sam rió, chupándose el dedo que había sufrido el corte.

El corte... Se había cortado y ella había corrido hacia él casi a punto de cortarse ella también con la bolsa de cristales. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Podía haberse hecho muchísimo daño!

Afortunadamente, Sam lo había impedido antes de que ella llegase a hacerlo. Y la había acostado de nuevo en su cama, tapándola con las sábanas.

¡Y le decía que se quedase quieta!

¿Cómo podía quedarse quieta con un chico así tan cerca de su cama? ¡Era imposible!

Y él no dejaba de chupar su dedo cortado mientras ella luchaba contra las ganas de agarrarlo del cuello y meterlo también debajo de sus sábanas.

- Necesitas desinfectártelo – dijo ella, reuniendo el valor para mirarlo finalmente a los ojos.- Ven.

Su madre había dejado el alcohol y los algodones encima de su mesita de noche, y Mercedes pretendía hacer uso de ellos en ese mismo momento. Sam pareció dudar, pero finalmente aceptó, sentándose en la cama y tendiéndole el dedo. Ella no perdió el tiempo, tomando su mano e impregnando el dedo por completo en alcohol.

Y éste no paraba de quejarse, revolviéndose como un niño pequeño. Le escocía demasiado.

- Aguanta, príncipe – rió ella, pasando el algodón un par de veces sobre la herida sin ningún tipo de contemplación.

- ¿Príncipe? – preguntó él, frunciendo sus labios en una mueca de dolor, tratando de retirar su mano.

¡Príncipe, no! ¿Por qué había dicho Príncipe? Oh, no. Ahora él se daría cuenta de que ella permanecía despierta cuando él la había besado y...

- No soy un príncipe, pero gracias por el cumplido.

¿No se había dado cuenta, verdad?

- No te acostumbres a ellos – respondió.

Ese sería el último. No pensaba honrarle con ningún cumplido más.

Sam rió, levantando su mano libre y tomando uno de sus rizos negros entre sus dedos. Ante la atenta mirada de Mercedes, jugó con él, haciendo tirabuzones, y luego, lo colocó detrás de su oreja, acariciándosela suavemente.

Ella tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no cerrar sus ojos. Si lo hacía, se olvidaría quién era el hombre que tenía delante y se dejaría llevar por sus caricias. No podía permitirlo.

Con su mirada fija en él, lo desafió a que siguiese con lo que estaba haciendo si de verdad se atrevía.

Sam ya había alejado su mano de su diminuta oreja y ahora viajaba por su cuello y su pelo, masajeando la zona hasta hacerla perder el sentido.

_Mantente firme, Mercy._

Se pidió a sí misma, mientras veía cómo él se acercaba para besarla de nuevo.

¿La iba a besar? ¡Oh, no! Ella lo deseaba tanto... pero no quería...

_Por favor._

Acortando la poca distancia que los separaba, el chico se dirigió a su boca, mientras Mercedes cerraba los ojos. Cambiando su trayectoria luego, atacando su oreja con un mordisco leve y un roce suave.

_Oh, sí._

Él era ¡tan sexy! La estaba volviendo loca y ambos sabían cómo acabaría ese encuentro. Haciendo el amor en esa misma cama, con su madre y el idiota de Jimmy en la misma casa. ¡Oh, Señor! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿De verdad haría el amor con él? No, eso no era hacer el amor. Era sexo y estaban a punto de hacerlo. Podía presentirlo, sí...

Cerrando los ojos, a punto de abandonarse por completo a él, le oyó.

- Hueles fatal.

_¿Cómo?_

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y lo miraron fijamente, esperando que lo que había oído fuese una broma. Él también la miraba desconcertado, quizás esperando una respuesta por su parte.

Sam ladeó la cabeza, creyéndola completamente loca, y eso la hizo despertar del sueño en el que vivía.

No iban a acostarse, y mucho menos iban a hacer el amor. Solo pretendía burlarse de ella una vez más.

_¡Estúpido idiota!_

Con rabia, presionó el algodón sobre la herida, haciéndole gritar de dolor.

- ¡Ah! ¡Bestia! – soltando como pudo su dedo de su mano y zarandeándolo en el aire.

- ¿Ahora soy la Bestia? ¿Y luego que seré? ¿Quasimodo? ¡Sal de mi habitación!

- Mercedes...- el chico se quedó de piedra al ver su reacción.

Ella no lloraría enfrente de él, no lo haría. Por mucho que le costase, no debía mostrarse débil ante él.

- ¡Qué salgas he dicho! ¡Vete de aquí!

- Tengo que limpiar...

- ¡No!

- Por favor, puedes cortarte – suplicó.

- ¡Fuera! – chilló, esperando que esa fuera la última vez. Notando como una lágrima resbalaba ya por su mejilla.

¡Mierda! Había flaqueado delante de él, no lo había conseguido y ahora él podría burlarse y reírse de ella cuánto quisiese. ¡Qué estúpida era! ¡Qué tonta!

- Lo siento – dijo él, descolocándola de nuevo.- Le diré a Jimmy que lo recoja más tarde. Ten cuidado.

Y diciendo esas últimas palabras, salió de su cuarto, dejándola por fin sola.

Sola con sus lágrimas y sus lloros.

Sola en esa cama que, durante un segundo, había deseado compartir con él. Ahí, bajo el mismo techo en el que vivían sus padres ¿Cómo había podido pensarlo siquiera? ¡Estaba loca!

No quería saber nada más de él, no quería.

Pero él tenía razón. Estaba horrible y olía fatal. Quería darse una ducha pero le asustaba desmayarse de nuevo cuando llegase allí. No quería que nada malo le pasase a su bebé.

Lentamente, sus ojos empezaron a cerrársele, intentando olvidar todo lo que le había sucedido esa mañana.

* * *

Cuando los abrió, mucho más tarde, no estaba sola en la habitación. Jimmy se encontraba allí también, recogiendo los cristales del suelo.

- ¡Jesús! – chilló del susto.

- No. Me llamo Jim – levantándole la mano para saludarla.

Mercedes lo miró fijamente, todavía recuperándose del susto. Y deseando que pronto se marchase de su habitación. No le caía bien el muchacho.

- ¿Qué le has hecho al jefe? Casi me come...

- ¿Cómo?

- Que si le has hecho algo – repitió, a la vez que ella le respondía negando con su cabeza.

- Será que el no follar le pasa factura.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella, de nuevo. ¿Habría oído mal?

- Que voy a tirar esto a la basura – respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ya había metido los cristales de nuevo en una bolsa, ésta vez doble y se disponía a abandonar su habitación.

- Listo – guiñándole el ojo y saliendo del cuarto.

_¿Qué le has hecho al jefe?_

¡Ella no le había hecho nada! Había sido él quién la había insultado, después de tentarla con sus caricias. ¡Había sido él!

¿Y qué había querido decir con lo de "El no follar le pasa factura"? ¿Acaso era virgen? Mercedes se echó a reír, solo de pensarlo. Por supuesto que no lo era, eso era completamente imposible.

¿Un retiro espiritual, entonces? No, no lo creía tampoco. Más bien podía deberse al hecho de que ninguna chica se había prestado a ello. Y Mercedes las entendía perfectamente, de ser así. ¿Quiénes podrían desear acostarse con alguien que las llamaba horribles y las acusaba de oler mal? ¡Nadie!

- Ufff, ¡insolente!

La puerta se abrió de pronto, asustándola de nuevo, y su madre entró en su cuarto sin dudar.

- Vamos, cariño. Te ayudaré a ducharte.

_Alabado sea Dios._

Pensó Mercedes, destapando sus sábanas, por fin.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Si os ha gustado, regaladme un review por aquí abajo, y si no, ya sabéis, no dudéis en tirarme tomates jejeje_

_Ah, acordaos de votar en la poll, está en mi perfil, justo debajo del nombre :)_

_Muchas gracias por leerlo y hasta el próximo domingo ^^_


	4. La Ratita Presumida

_Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de que hoy no es domingo, jeje. Pero es que el domingo me voy de fiesta y no podré publicarlo, así que antes de haceros esperar por él, prefiero adelantarme con la actualización. ^^ Cada vez que leo vuestros reviews se me enciende la cara como si fuese una bombilla y una sonrisa enorme aparece en ella. Todo gracias a vosotros. Muchas gracias de verdad. Me alegra un montón que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que la historia os esté llamando. Está consiguiendo robarse mi corazoncito poco a poco, hasta el punto de empezar a introducir extras (nuevos personajes) como yo los llamo. Quizás unos se ganen el cariño de la gente, y otros su odio. Ya me iréis contando que os parecen. :) Este fin de semana, no habrá nueva poll. Intentaré poner otra el domingo que viene. Podéis seguir votando en esta todos los que tengáis cuenta de fanfiction y no hayáis votado ya. __Animaos. ^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece de lo contrario, Quinn saldría en todos los capítulos de la nueva temporada.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: La Ratita Presumida**_

Su madre la ayudó a recorrer el pasillo que llevaba al baño y a desvestirse lentamente. Entrando luego en la ducha con sumo cuidado y abriéndola, dejando que las gotas de agua caliente recorriesen su piel, calmándola por fin. Curándola y reconstituyéndola.

Sí, necesitaba una ducha más que nada. Y también necesitaba mantenerse alejada de él.

- Mamá... – la llamó, al cerrar el grifo del agua caliente.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿De dónde sacaste estos albañiles? – preguntó, enredando ya su toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y saliendo con cuidado de la ducha con la ayuda de su madre.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿Son de fiar? – volvió a preguntar, nerviosa. Esperando que sus temblores no la traicionasen.

- Lo son, cariño. Sam es el hijo de los Evans.

- ¿Los Evans? – No pudo evitar que sus ojos se abriesen como platos ante la revelación de su madre.

- Sí. La familia que vive al lado de la abuela. Sam fue el que cambió su bañera por una ducha el año pasado.

_Oh, no._

¿El mismo Sam Evans al que le había dado plantón meses atrás para quedar con Calvin?

Su abuela les había organizado una cita a ciegas, pero ella no había acudido. Disculpándose con ella al día siguiente, la anciana le había propuesto que quedasen una segunda vez, pero Mercedes lo había rechazado de nuevo, escudándose en que no tenía el suficiente tiempo para salir con nadie.

¡Era Sam Evans! Y ella había estado a punto de salir con él.

Su abuela no dejaba de hablarle de él cada vez que la visitaba. A sus ojos, el chico era un joven especial, fantástico, amable, delicado y como si no fuera de por sí ya evidente, el chico que todas las abuelas querrían para sus nietas.

¡Genial! Ahora no solo su madre lo adoraba, sino también su abuela... ¿Qué veían en él?

Si era un insolente, un estúpido y un arrogante. ¡Se creía el ombligo del mundo! Y estaba tan equivocado...

- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? – Su madre no dejaba de mirarla, preocupada. Probablemente consciente de que su hija estaba perdiendo la razón.

- Nada mamá – respondió, mientras continuaba vistiéndose, como si realmente no hubiese ocurrido nada.

¡Pero sí había sucedido!

Hasta el momento, ella no había tenido idea de quién era él, pero Sam lo había sabido todo el tiempo.

¡Desde el principio! La casa de su abuela estaba llena de fotos de ella. Y él había tenido que verlas claramente en cada una de las visitas que le hacía.

Entonces... ¡Su primer encuentro en el supermercado! Él la había reconocido. Por Dios Santo, ¡sabía quién era ella y no se lo había dicho!

Mercedes se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, comprendiendo todo aquello. ¿Y si lo que él pretendía era vengarse de ella por haberle dado plantón? ¿Y si por eso mismo se reía de ella? ¡Qué rencoroso! ¡Ella no tenía que salir con nadie con quién no quisiese!

Aunque más le hubiese valido acudir a aquella cita, de haberlo hecho quizás ahora no estaría esperando el bebé de Calvin.

- Las cosas de la vida... – dijo en voz alta, haciendo que su madre la mirase como si fuese un bicho raro.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? – le preguntó, preocupada.

- No. Gracias, mamá. Voy a quedarme un rato aquí.

- Está bien, pero ten cuidado – susurró, dándole un beso y saliendo del baño para dejarla sola.

_Sam Evans._

Samuel Evans, el digno aspirante a ser su novio según su abuela. El caballero de encanto sureño según su madre y el estúpido idiota del supermercado según ella misma. ¿Cómo una sola persona podía generar reacciones tan distintas?

¡La había besado tres veces! Había permitido que él la besase hasta tres veces sin detenerle. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Era obvio que el "_no te acerques a ella_" que le había dicho y casi gritado a Jimmy, implicaba un "solo yo puedo reírme de ella". Pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que se dejaría pisotear tan fácilmente. Ni por uno ni por el otro. No se dejaría. No volvería a cometer errores como el de Calvin. Ese había sido el último y una hermosa criatura nacería a causa de ello.

Durante un segundo, se imaginó qué habría sucedido de no haber quedado con Calvin esa noche. Habría cenado con Sam y quizás ahora el bebé que crecía en sus entrañas no existiría.

¡Qué distintas habrían sido las cosas!

Pero el destino no había querido que aquello sucediese. Había decidido poner en su vida al cobarde de Calvin para dejarla sola con un bebé y huir sin mirar atrás. Y ahora, le había puesto al arrogante de Sam Evans delante de sus narices. ¿Para qué? ¡Estúpido destino que no dejaba de fastidiar su vida!

Mirándose en el espejo largo rato, todavía no podía creer que él supiese quién era ella.

¿A qué jugaba y por qué no le había dicho nada? ¡Solo había sido un plantón! ¡Un jodido plantón! No había ido a su cita, no lo había hecho. ¿Y qué pasaba con eso? ¿Tanto le había dolido que ahora quería hacerle la vida imposible? ¿O lo que pretendía era enamorarla y luego plantarla como había hecho Calvin? Dios Santo, ¡no! una vez podría soportarlo, ¡dos no!

¿Dos? ¿Acaso contemplaba enamorarse de Sam Evans?

_Ni en la peor de sus pesadillas._

Eso no sucedería. ¿Cómo podría enamorarse de alguien que disfrutaba haciéndole la vida imposible? ¿Era masoquista acaso? ¡Enamorarse de Sam Evans! ¡Ni de broma!

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, mirándose por última vez en el espejo.

- ¡Ya salgo! – chilló, echando en el cubo de la colada su pijama y su ropa interior. Y salió del baño, encontrándose de frente con él.

Mercedes dudó durante un instante, soltarle un _"¿como huelo ahora?"_ pero lo descartó de inmediato. Ambos sabían cuál sería la respuesta de él y no tenía ganas de oírle. Permitiéndole que entrase en el baño, ella se dirigió hacia el final del pasillo, directa a su habitación. Pero no llegó a entrar, el idiota de Jimmy la detuvo, imposibilitándole seguir su camino y la miró de arriba abajo.

- He estado pensando... – empezó a decir.

_¿Tú piensas? ¡Nunca lo habría jurado!_

Mercedes trató de no reírse enfrente de él, recordándose que esa misma mañana él la había llamado horrible.

- Que tú, Mercedes... y yo, Jim – continuó, señalándolos a ambos con su dedo índice – podemos ir a cenar esta noche.

Apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, se inclinó deliberadamente sobre ella, pegándose más de lo permitido.

- ¿Qué me dices? – preguntó, arqueando una ceja, convencido de haber desplegado todos sus encantos.

- Oh... la verdad es que...

_Dile que ni de broma saldrías con él, Mercedes. _ _Ni aunque te pagase._ _No con un gilipollas que solo quiere probar el sexo con una embarazada. Dile que tienes buen gusto, que no te dejas engañar. Dile que... ¡que eres una tonta y te estás dejando engañar por su jefe!_

Su jefe... Él ya había salido del baño y se dirigía hacia ellos.

Como un resorte, el idiota de Jimmy se había separado de ella rápidamente, tratando de disimular lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Le tenía miedo? ¿A Sam? A juzgar por el lenguaje corporal, el chico estaba aterrorizado.

- La verdad es que... agradezco tu invitación, pero... ya tengo planes – le respondió ella finalmente, a la vez que Sam llegaba donde ellos y pasaba de largo sin detenerse.- Quizás otro día.

La chica le sonrió, esperando que el chico volviese su vista hacia ella.

- Oh, claro... – tartamudeó él.- Sí, otro día.

- ¡Jim! – le oyeron gritar desde el interior del baño.

- Tengo que trabajar – susurró el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros.

Parecía un crío. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Diecinueve, veinte? ¿Cuántos tendría Sam? Probablemente fuese de su misma edad o un poco mayor. ¿Llegaría a los veintiocho?

Mercedes siguió su camino directa a su habitación, intentando no echar un vistazo rápido al baño donde había entrado Jimmy, pero no pudiendo evitarlo. Haciéndolo justo en el momento en el que el muchacho le pasaba una de las herramientas a Sam y éste casi se la arrancaba de las manos.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Estaba celoso del chico? ¿O furioso de que él lo desafiase y se acercase a ella a pesar de lo que Sam le había dicho? Si así lo era, obviamente se refería al hecho de robarle la diversión, pues Mercedes dudaba de que en realidad lo hiciese para protegerla.

_No lo olvides, Mercy. Es Sam Evans, le diste plantón y está jugando contigo. No se lo permitas._

Ni a él, ni a Jimmy se lo permitiría. Debería habérselo dejado claro ya al chico, pero saber que Sam estaría escuchándole le había hecho cambiar de opinión. ¿O es que era ella la que quería ponerle celoso?

_Oh, Mercedes. ¿Por qué? Si es un estúpido._

Lo era. Un estúpido, un insolente, un arrogante y el hombre que no podía sacar de su cabeza desde hacía dos días. ¡Dos! ¡Estaba loca! No podía haberse encaprichado de un hombre en dos días y menos de alguien como él. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

_Oh, Señor. Bórramelo de la cabeza._

Le había dicho que estaba horrible y que olía fatal. La había llamado Bestia y aún así ella suspiraba por él. ¡Dichosas hormonas que la hacían enloquecer! No hacían más que decirle "_Acuéstate con el chico malo, Mercedes" _y ella las escuchaba, hipnotizada, siéndole imposible resistirse a sus encantos. Hasta que él mismo la volvía a la realidad con otra ofensa.

¿Si quería burlarse de ella a causa de su plantón porqué le soltaba esas cosas? ¿Y si era así? Un niño rebelde. Un chico insolente que no podía quedarse callado.

- ¿Lo estoy defendiendo? ¿Qué será lo siguiente?

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dispuso a arreglarla, asustada por sus propios pensamientos. Su teléfono móvil escogió precisamente ese momento para sonar, a punto de causarle un infarto del susto.

Dando gracias, después, de que al menos tuviese algo que la distrajese durante unos minutos.

- Mercedes – dijo, sin mirar la pantalla del teléfono.

- ¡Hey! ¡Desaparecida! – gritaron del otro lado.

- Liberty...

- Sí, soy yo. Tu mejor amiga, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

- La verdad es que no – rió.

- Ya... Me lo imaginaba. Escucha... Robyn, Destiny y yo nos vamos a comer fuera, ¿te vienes?

- ¿A comer? – preguntó, renuente.

- ¡Sí! ¡Venga! Y nos ponemos al día.

- Al día... – _Ya claro._

Se refería, por supuesto, a que ellas hablarían de sus últimos ligues, mientras ella se dedicaba a escuchar toda su conversación sin abrir la boca, o haciéndolo, solo para soltar monosílabos que indicasen lo mucho que le importaba aquello. Todavía recordaba la última conversación que habían tenido las cuatro chicas. Mercedes les había dicho que se había quedado embarazada y ellas habían tardado, exactamente, unos tres minutos en cambiar el tema, después de ver sus caras de lástima. Al parecer, el ex novio de Robyn quería volver con ella y no sabía si darle o no una segunda oportunidad.

En otro momento cualquiera, probablemente hubiese dicho que no a esa comida, pero no ahora. Necesitaba salir de esa casa cuánto antes, no podía estar cerca de él. ¡Terminaría volviéndose loca! Así que, tragando saliva, aceptó la invitación de su amiga.

- Vale, ¿cómo quedamos?

- ¿Te paso a buscar en media hora?

- ¿En media hora?

¿Pero qué hora era? ¿Se le había pasado toda la mañana en la cama sin darse cuenta? ¡Sí! De hecho, sí. ¿Cómo podía haber permanecido casi toda la mañana en la cama?

- No sé si estaré lista para esa hora y no quiero hacerte esperar. Dime el lugar y conduciré hasta allí.

- Es el restaurante de la última vez, ¿te acuerdas?

- Sí... – susurró.

- Te esperamos entonces.

- Hasta luego – dijo, antes de colgar.

- ¡Hasta luego, Mercedes! – se oyó gritar del otro lado.

¡Genial! El restaurante de la última vez... ¿No podían elegir una cafetería normal? No, por supuesto que no.

Abrió el armario, buscando su vestido favorito, y lo dejó sobre la cama mientras se arreglaba el pelo.

Cuando regresase a casa, se encargaría del desastre que era su habitación en ese momento.

* * *

Quince minutos más tarde, su madre llamaba a su puerta, entrando en el cuarto.

- ¿Vas a salir?

- Voy a comer con las chicas.

- Oh, cariño. ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Te había preparado una rica ensalada de-

- Razón de más para irme – susurró, esperando que su madre no la oyese.- Se me pasó avisarte, mamá. Me han llamado ahora. Además, solo iremos a comer, volveré dentro de nada.

- Estás preciosa – su madre la miró, orgullosa.

- Es uno de los que aún me puedo poner. Tengo que comprarme ropa nueva.

- No te preocupes, iremos un día de esta semana.

- Gracias, mamá – la chica se acercó para darle un fuerte abrazo.

- Oh, Mercy. No me las des – le pidió, secando sus lágrimas. Al parecer no era la única sensible en esa habitación.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti, cariño. Pero apúrate o se te hará tarde. ¿Lo tienes todo?

- Sí – respondió su hija, tomando su bolso y comprobando su contenido.

Su madre ya le había abierto la puerta esperando a que saliese y Mercedes lo hizo, intentando no cruzarse con ninguno de ellos, pero mirando hacia el interior del baño a pesar de todo.

- Ya se han ido a comer – le oyó decir a su madre.

- Ah.

¿Ya se habían ido a comer? ¡Vaya! Ella deseaba que la viesen con ese vestido... ¡Qué mala suerte! Quizás cuando volviese...

_Oh, Mercedes. ¡Deja de pensar él!_

Sosteniéndose en el pasamanos para mayor seguridad, bajó ya las escaleras.

- ¿Estás bien? No sé si sea buena idea que tú conduzcas hasta allí. Yo puedo llevarte.

- No, mamá. No te preocupes. Puedo yo sola, de verdad.

- Ten siempre el teléfono contigo y si te sientes mal, me llamas sin dudar - le pidió, abriéndole la puerta de la entrada.

- Sí... – respondió ella, estirando la palabra y despidiéndose de ella con la mano.

No estaba cometiendo ninguna estupidez, solo iba a comer con sus amigas y ponerse al día de lo que había ocurrido con sus vidas. ¿Qué les diría ella esa vez? ¿Qué había conocido a un albañil guapísimo y sexy que vivía empeñado en reírse de ella continuamente? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera le diría que se había besado tres veces con él o que él había sido el que la había atacado esas tres veces. Se reirían, claro que sí. Ni ella misma entendía cómo había podido permitírselo.

Aparcando unos minutos después cerca del restaurante, se dio prisa por llegar a tiempo. Pero ellas ya estaban allí.

El camarero no tardó en darle los buenos días, preguntándole si tenía mesa reservada. Al tiempo que Liberty la saludaba a lo lejos con la mano en alto, tratando de llamar su atención.

- Acompáñeme por favor – dijo él, abriéndose paso entre las otras mesas.

- Claro.

- ¡Mercy! – chilló Liberty, corriendo a abrazarla. Ni siquiera la había dejado llegar a la mesa.

- Hola de nuevo – sonrió Mercedes, fijándose en cómo la gemela de Liberty y Robyn se levantaban también.

- Buenos días, Mercedes – Destiny la saludó cordial – Siéntate aquí.

- Hola chicas – respondió ella, saludando en general a las dos.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a sentarse. Robyn apareció delante de ella sorprendiéndola y asustándola ligeramente, y empezó a sobar su vientre de embarazada.

- ¿Qué-

- He oído que tocarlo da suerte y lo necesito. Estoy esperando una llamada de Rick y-

Rick, claro. Su ex novio...

Ante la atónita mirada de las tres chicas, Robyn no dejó de tocar la barriga de Mercedes.

_Te voy a cortar las manos._

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Allan? – le preguntó Mercedes, esperando que ella separase sus manos por fin. Cosa que no sucedió.

- Oh... se ha quedado en casa. Ya sabes...

¿Qué era lo que tenía que saber? ¿Qué mientras el atento y adorable Allan se quedaba en casa, su novia le ponía los cuernos con el impresentable de Rick? Sí, lo sabía. Robyn quería suerte para que su ex novio la llamase, ¿no veía que la suerte ya la tenía en casa? ¡Qué injusticia!

_¡Saca tus zarpas de mi bebé ahora mismo!_

Pensó Mercedes, tratando de relajarse.

Ella quería suerte y suerte iba a tener. ¡Pero mala!

Robyn no sabía que a Mercedes se le había roto un espejo esa misma mañana. La posibilidad de que los siete años de mala suerte que ahora pesaban sobre ella, pasasen a Robyn la hizo calmarse unos segundos. El tiempo justo para que Robyn retirase la mano antes de que ella lo hiciese. No la soportaba, esa era la realidad. Al contrario que Robyn, que probablemente la viese como una perdedora más.

Se sentó por fin, preparada para otra comida llena de monosílabos. Había salido de casa hacía poco y ya tenía unas ganas de enormes de volver a ella. Su estómago se le había revuelto por la falta de comida y todo lo que pidiese en ese momento, probablemente terminase cayéndole todavía peor. Para colmo, había tenido que aguantar las manos de Robyn en su vientre. ¿Suerte? ¡Ojalá le pasase toda la suerte que ella tenía! Se había dejado engañar por Calvin, se había quedado embarazada y ahora, Sam Evans había aparecido en su vida para volverla loca. ¿Quería suerte? ¿La necesitaba? ¡Que se la llevase toda! Mercedes no quería saber nada acerca de la suerte. Solo necesitaba que el embarazo fuese perfecto y su bebé viniese al mundo sano y fuerte. Era todo lo que le importaba.

- Has estado muy callada durante la comida, Mercedes. ¿No tienes nada para contarnos? – habló Robyn, con cierto retintín.

- La verdad es que no – respondió la chica, tratando de no perder la compostura.

- Oh... – la arpía abrió la boca asombrada y las gemelas la miraron, con ganas de asesinarla lentamente.

- Bueno, otro día será – Encogiéndose de hombros, hurgó en su bolso buscando su teléfono móvil. Éste había empezado a sonar y ella no había perdido el tiempo en descolgarlo.

- Es Rick – susurró, cambiando rápido el tono de voz.- Hola, cariño. Sí... aquí, con unas amigas. ¿Hoy? Me viene perfecto... ¿Ahora? Sí, sí. Dame unos minutos.

¡Perfecto! Ahí se había ido la buena suerte de Mercedes.

Robyn colgó finalmente, mirándola de arriba abajo.

- Tienen razón. Tocar a una embarazada da buena suerte – empezó a levantarse, recogiendo su bolso y su chaqueta.- No tengo tiempo a despedirme, ya me diréis cuánto os debo.

Y ante la atónita mirada de las tres chicas, Robyn se marchó del restaurante.

_¡Genial!_

Ahora tendrían que pagar su plato también.

Apenas había comido, estaba cansada y nada le entraba en su cuerpo. Pero ya Robyn se había encargado de comer por ella y por sus amigas. ¿Dónde se suponía que metía todo lo que comía? ¡No engordaba ni un gramo!

- Dime que nos veremos pronto – le pidió Liberty, una vez habían pagado y dejaban ya el restaurante.

- Lo haremos, te lo prometo – respondió Mercedes, abrazando a las gemelas.

- Ve con cuidado, ¿vale?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, volvió al coche, tratando de no llorar antes de llegar a él, y de no hacerlo tampoco durante todo el trayecto a casa. No quería que el poco maquillaje que llevaba se le estropease. Podía aguantar, podía luchar contra las ganas de derramar aquellas lágrimas. Solo hasta llegar a casa.

* * *

- ¡Jimmy! ¡Deja de jugar con la pintura por el amor de Dios! – chilló Sam, tratando de contener sus risas.- ¡Estate quieto!

Fue lo que oyó Mercedes al subir las escaleras directa hacia su cuarto. No había llorado finalmente, y las ganas de dormir habían ganado la batalla. Se recostaría un rato, tratando de dormir a pesar del estruendo que había en el baño de al lado.

- Sammy, Sammy, Sammy – rió, burlón.

- ¡Jim! – gritó él, justo en el instante en el que Mercedes cruzaba por delante de ellos.- ¡No!

_¿No qué? ¡Oh, Dios!_

Solo pudo cerrar los ojos antes de que el cubo de pintura que Jim cargaba en sus manos impactase directamente en su vestido favorito, estropeándolo por completo.

El chico había resbalado con los papeles de periódico que cubrían el suelo y había perdido el control del cubo, trastabillando con sus pies hasta vaciárselo a la altura de sus pechos.

- No... – se lamentó la chica.

Y las lágrimas que había intentado detener, empezaron a salir, crueles.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – exclamó Sam, tratando de acercarse a ella, a la vez que la chica se alejaba.

- Mi vestido favorito...

Lloraba mientras las gotas de pintura se deslizaban por la prenda y caían al suelo. Lloraba mientras ellos la miraban fijamente, asombrados. Lloraba y no podía dejar de hacerlo.

No había querido la buena suerte y Robyn se la había llevado toda. ¡No era justo!

- Mercedes – Sam pronunció su nombre con cariño, como esa mañana cuando se lo había susurrado.

- No... No te acerques.

- ¿Mercy? Mercy, cariño, ¿Estás bien?

Su madre apareció como caída del cielo y la abrazó, recostándola sobre su pecho sin importarle mancharse de pintura como ella. Mercedes era lo más importante. Ella y su bebé. Su familia.

- Mamá – sollozó, abandonándose entre sus brazos.

No la avergonzaba llorar delante de ellos, no después de lo que había sucedido ese día. Quizás el más horrible de su vida y esperaba que el único.

Tenía que marcharse de esa casa, irse de allí mientras la reforma se llevase a cabo o la vida del bebé correría peligro. Tenía que salir de esa casa.

- Mamá...

- ¿Sí, cariño?

Separándose y dejando que su madre le secase las lágrimas, la miró a los ojos, orgullosa de la gran madre que Dios le había dado.

- Necesito... necesito irme de aquí.

- Cariño...

- Me voy a la casa de la abuela unas semanas – dijo, mientras su madre asentía con la cabeza.- No puedo estar aquí – susurró, sin dejar de mirarle a él.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana... Animaos a dejar un review comentando lo que os ha parecido o tirándome tomates... ya sabéis xD_

_Nos vemos el próximo domingo :) Sed buenos y disfrutad del fin de semana._

_Besos_

_Syl_


	5. Caperucita y el Lobo Feroz

_Como todos los domingos, aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo más de mis fics, ésta vez le ha tocado a "Entrégate". El domingo pasado publiqué As Long y debo agradeceros infinitamente que no me hayáis matado por el final jejeje ya sabéis que adoro el angst y no soy feliz si no complico un poco (o mucho, a veces demasiado) la historia de los personajes. ¡Treinta y seis reviews lleva ya la historia! Wow, muchísima gracias por todo, de verdad. Por leerla y por dejar esos reviews tan hermosos que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias a Savri (Robyn y Jim a la hoguera, ¿a que sí? xD Yo también amo al Sam celoso *_*); Noe (jaja Yo tampoco me lo esperaba, es de esas ideas locas que me surgen a veces xD En cuánto a lo de que se vaya o no a casa de la abuela, bueno... ya verás lo que pasa :P); Mara Martínez (¡gracias por tu review! Es precioso lo que me dices :$); catita (Ufff Mercedes llora demasiado, pobrecilla, las hormonas la tienen fatal jeje Y lo que le queda..); Beth (me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^ Mercedes es de tomar decisiones rápidas, jaja); Andrea (Me encanta cuando das botes en la silla *w* jaja Tú sí que sabes.. la abuela es partidaria de Sam, sí. Demasiado xD); y gracias a Maru (¡yo también quiero un albañil como Sam!) y Alondraayelen, gracias por leerlo y dejar vuestros reviews, de verdad._

_Antes de que se me olvide... bueno, hace tiempo que no sé nada de una de mis lectoras favoritas, es decir, no he visto ningún review de su parte en estos últimos capítulos. No sé nada de ti, Rosa Elena. Se te extraña mucho por aquí. Hace tiempo que escribí este capítulo (Paola y Luna están de testigos) y que creé a este personaje que espero consiga ganarse vuestro cariño. Le puse tu nombre o más bien lo adapté. ^^ Espero que todo vaya bien y pronto regreses. :)_

_Y nada más, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste ^^_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Caperucita y el Lobo Feroz**_

- No puedo estar aquí – se repetía una y otra vez, recogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas en la maleta.

Tan solo se llevaría lo necesario para esas semanas que pasaría en casa de su abuela. Lo necesario... o la poca ropa que podía poner que todavía no le apretase.

Su madre había llamado a su abuela para ponerla sobre aviso antes de que ella se le apareciese por sorpresa, y la anciana no había podido ocultar su alegría. Al fin tendría algo de compañía en esa casa tan solitaria.

- ¿Lo tienes todo? ¿Qué más necesitas? – le preguntó, empezando a cerrar la maleta. Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, segura de que todo lo indispensable estaba guardado allí.- Lo de ir de compras sigue en pie, cariño. Solo tienes que llamarme y me pasaré por allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Su hija rió al oírla. La Señora Jones no se había enfadado al saber que ella viviría lejos de casa. Tan solo serían dos semanas y su hija necesitaba descansar. No podía vivir allí, no con tanto estrés y tantos sobresaltos. El bienestar del bebé y de su hija debía ser lo primero.

- Lo haré – le aseguró, dándole un abrazo.- ¿Dónde está papá?

- Abajo. Viendo la tele.

Eran ya las ocho de la tarde, casi la hora de la cena. Sin duda, su padre solo podía estar en un sitio y ese era, su sofá frente al televisor.

Saliendo de la habitación con su maleta en las manos, pasó por delante del baño. Sam y Jimmy la vieron recorrer la poca distancia que la separaba de las escaleras y empezar a bajarlas, antes de desaparecer de sus vistas. Él había ganado la batalla. La había hecho llorar finalmente. Derrotada, cansada. Él lo había conseguido cuando ella había hecho hasta lo imposible por no derrumbarse después de la comida con sus amigas. Le había roto un espejo y le había tirado pintura encima. Aunque en realidad no había sido él. Y el espejo se había roto por casualidad con los golpes en la pared.

_¡Mercedes! ¡Lo estás defendiendo de nuevo!_

Se reprendió, agarrando fuerte su maleta con rabia. Su padre no estaba sentado frente al televisor, contrario a lo habitual en él, sino que las esperaba a ambas al fondo de las escaleras. Él le quitó la maleta nada más llegar a su lado y la miró de arriba abajo, sonriente.

- Pensé que nunca llegaría este momento. ¡Cariño, nuestra hija se va de casa!

- Qué tonto eres, papá – rió su hija, dándole un fuerte abrazo.- Solo serán dos semanas.

Su madre se unió también a sus risas, observando el abrazo de padre e hija.

- Te vas con la abuela. Lo mismo te encanta cómo te trata y ya no vuelves – se quejó él, risueño.

- ¿Acabas de hacerle un cumplido a la abuela? ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi padre?

- ¿Un cumplido a esa vieja loca? Antes muerto.

- Esa vieja me dio a luz, Robert – replicó la Señora Jones, acostumbrada a sus bromas.

- Ya lo sé – dijo, soltando a su hija y abrazando ahora a su mujer, besando su frente.- Y te hizo hermosa.

Mercedes rió como nunca al ver cómo su madre ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Ya es hora. Tengo que irme – les dijo, oyendo cómo los albañiles salían ya del baño y bajaban las escaleras.

- Hasta mañana – les dijeron a todos adiós, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta con sus herramientas.

- Hasta mañana – respondieron los señores Jones.

_Hasta nunca._

Pensó Mercedes.

Se estaba alejando de él y no lo hacía por su bebé. Debía ser esa la verdadera razón pero no lo era. Estaba asustada. Tenía miedo de todo lo que él la hacía sentir, terror.

Dios mío, solo lo conocía de hacía dos días y había conseguido meterse tan adentro de su cabeza que daba miedo. Yéndose a casa de su abuela se alejaría de él. Volvería cuando las obras hubiesen terminado y no tuviese que cruzárselo. Él saldría de su vida y ella volvería a dirigir la suya. Sin dejarse llevar por sus emociones y por sus alocadas hormonas.

- ¿Te llevamos? – le preguntó su padre, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- No. No os preocupéis, llegaré en nada.

- Ten cuidado, ¿vale? – le pidió su madre, acompañándola a la puerta.

Su padre colocó su maleta en el asiento de atrás del coche de Mercedes y la ayudó a subir, sosteniéndole la puerta.

- Mándale saludos a la vieja loca – Le guiñó un ojo a su hija, antes de que su mujer le pegase en el hombro.

- Lo haré... Os llamaré – sonrió, cerrando ya la puerta del coche.

Ya estaba hecho. Tan fácil como eso. Preparar una maleta y subirse al coche que la sacaría de allí. De aquella casa en la que lo vería todos los días. Había sido tan fácil. Ni siquiera había vuelto a hablarle. Mercedes se había metido en la ducha para sacarse toda aquella pintura de encima y luego había preparado su maleta. Su vestido favorito había quedado inservible, aunque de todos modos pronto no le hubiese valido como todos los demás. Tendría que ir de compras cuánto antes, quizás en dos días cuando hubiese descansado lo suficiente y se le hubiesen quitado las ganas de acostarse con Sam Evans.

No solo deseaba acostarse con él, ¡quería que él le hiciese el amor! Oh, qué tonta, Mercedes...

Concentrándose en el camino a casa de su abuela, trató de quitarselo de la cabeza durante un tiempo. Ella la cuidaría o su abuela la cuidaría a ella. Y las dos encontrarían algo de compañía la una en la otra.

* * *

Cuando apareció delante de su casa, la anciana ya la estaba esperando en el porche, sentada en el banco y cubierta por una manta que la resguardaba del frío.

Su fuerte y testaruda abuela...

- Cariño – la llamó, levantándose del banco.

- Hola abuela – sonrió, subiendo ya las escaleras con su maleta en la mano.- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? Te vas a enfermar.

- De eso nada, pequeña. Soy un roble, o eso dice mi apellido.

Mercedes dejó su maleta en el suelo para abrazar a su abuela fuertemente. La manta que la resguardaba del frío se deslizó entre sus dedos hasta caer al suelo.

Rosalynn Oaks la abrazaba fuerte mientras ambas recordaban la última vez que habían estado tan unidas. Aquella conversación en la que Mercedes le había contado acerca de su embarazo.

Su abuela se había alegrado al saber que su única nieta pronto le daría un biznieto antes de que Dios se la llevase del mundo. Aunque segundos después, había deseado asesinar con sus propias manos al cobarde de Calvin. Ella hubiese preferido que su biznieto tuviese un padre que le cuidase, sin embargo, Rosalynn creía en lo que el destino tenía guardado para su nieta y estaba convencida de que todo sucedía por una razón. Una grande y poderosa.

- Deja que te vea – dijo, soltándola por fin y sosteniendo sus manos, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. - ¿Cómo está este pequeñín? ¿Se porta bien? – preguntó, colocando una de sus ancianas manos sobre el vientre de su nieta.

Eran tan distintas a las de Robyn. Las de su abuela la calmaban a ella y a su bebe, dándole paz y tranquilidad donde antes no había. Ella les protegería durante esas dos semanas que pasasen lejos de sus padres.

Mercedes sonrió, agachándose para recoger la manta que se había deslizado hacia el suelo y se la colocó por encima de nuevo.

- Está perfecto, pero se quedará sin bisabuela si no entramos pronto.

- Tienes razón. Debes estar hambrienta. ¿Qué tal una sopita caliente? – propuso, dirigiéndose ya hacia la casa.

- Me parece una genial idea – respondió su nieta, girándose por última vez antes de entrar en la casa. ¿Por qué volvía a sentir que la vigilaban?

- Papá te manda saludos – dijo, nada más entrar en la cocina después de dejar la maleta en el salón.

- ¿Ah sí? Devuélveselos – rió, burlona.

- Sabes que en el fondo te quiere – su nieta se unió a sus risas.

- Pero muy en el fondo – respondió la anciana, sacando dos platos hondos de la estantería.- Siéntate cariño.

- No. Déjame ayudarte – le pidió Mercedes.

Se suponía que había ido allí para poder pasar tiempo con ella, no para que su abuela trabajase más.

- Está bien.

Mercedes sacó las cucharas del cajón y las servilletas para unirlas a los platos y vasos que había dispuesto ya en la mesa su abuela.

- Tu madre me dijo que necesitas alejarte de la casa por un tiempo.

La señora Oaks volvió a hablar unos minutos después, sirviendo la comida en ambos platos. Mercedes los llevó a la mesa, mientras su abuela les servía el pan y se sentaba.

- Sí – respondió Mercedes, sentándose también a la mesa.

Su abuela esperó a que ella estuviese colocada por fin para bendecir la mesa.

- Bendice Señor estos alimentos que nos has dado. Amén.

- Amén – respondió su nieta, descruzando los dedos y sosteniendo la cuchara con su mano derecha.

_Sopa... Sopa caliente... ¡Qué rica!_

Pensó, a la vez que se llevaba una cucharada a la boca.

- ¿Y el hecho de que tuvieses que alejarte tiene algo que ver con Sammy?

La cuchara cayó en ese mismo momento en el plato, rebotando una gran cantidad de líquido, al tiempo que su garganta y su lengua se resentían.

- ¡Quema, quema, quema! – chilló, haciendo aspavientos.

- Bebe. Bebe un poco de agua, toma.

¿Qué era lo que de verdad le quemaba? ¿La sopa o los besos de Sam? Casi vació el vaso antes de calmarse por fin.

Su abuela la miraba preocupada mientras ella trataba de poner en orden su cabeza.

¡¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de ello?! ¡Su abuela conocía a Sam Evans! ¡Por Dios! ¡Acababa de convertirse en Caperucita Roja visitando a su abuela y encontrándose con el lobo feroz! O al menos con su nombre, pues esperaba que "el lobo" no se apareciese por allí en esas dos semanas.

¿Lobo? ¿Ahora era un lobo? Había pasado de ser La Bella Durmiente a Caperucita en solo un instante, y él había dejado de ser el príncipe del cuento para convertirse en el lobo. ¡Se estaba volviendo loca! ¡Sam Evans la estaba volviendo loca!

- ¿Sam... Sammy? – tartamudeó.

- Oh, sí – prosiguió su abuela, al recordar el tema de la conversación.- Sammy... Sam Evans.

- No... No sé porqué tendría que...

- Tanto ruido no era bueno para el bebé, ¿cierto? Las obras en una casa matan la tranquilidad de los que viven en ella. Es una tortura – asintió con la cabeza, removiendo la sopa de su plato para que se enfriase un poco.

- Claro.

Mercedes respiró aliviada, esperando que su abuela no se diese cuenta de ello. Esa no era la verdadera razón, sino el hecho de que fuese él quién le provocase esa maldita tortura.

- Es una pena que lo hayas conocido en estas circunstancias.

No, no era una pena. Era una desgracia.

Mercedes la miró dudosa, sin entender lo que su abuela quería decir.

- Es un buen chico y ambos haríais una pareja formidable.

- Abuela... – protestó, removiendo más rápido el contenido de su plato.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que lo rechazaste y ahora ha vuelto a aparecer en tu vida para preparar la habitación de tu bebé?

¿Qué si se había dado cuenta? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando el maldito destino se empeñaba en ponerlo delante de ella todo el tiempo? Bueno, quizás exagerase un poco. Solo le conocía de hacía dos días, pero en esos dos días se lo había encontrado en el supermercado, en el baño de su casa mientras se tomaba una ducha. La había besado no una, sino hasta tres veces. Había terminado rompiendo el espejo de su cuarto y le había estropeado su vestido favorito. Para colmo, su abuela y su madre se habían convertido en sus mayores protectoras. ¿Qué más podría sucederle?

- Vive aquí, en la casa de al lado.

_Oh, no._

- Y viene a visitarme casi todos los días – su abuela siguió hablando, sin darse cuenta de que a su nieta se le había pasado todo el hambre por completo.

¿Casi todos los días? Oh, Señor. Se había marchado de su casa para no verle y el muy idiota visitaba a su abuela todos los días. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Era un mal sueño. ¡Una pesadilla!

- ¿Qué te pareció? ¿A que es guapo? ¡Oh! Si yo tuviera tu edad, cariño.

¡Genial! Su abuela también estaba loca por él. Mercedes sabía ahora de dónde le venían las ganas de besarle y acariciarle. De la misma familia Oaks.

- Estoy muy cansada, abuela. Yo... debería irme a dormir – acabó su frase sin apenas haber comido la mitad del contenido de su plato. No quería hablar del estúpido de Sam Evans y menos de su atractivo. ¡Ni de broma!

Pero su abuela la conocía mucho mejor que ella misma, levantándose a su vez e imposibilitándole su marcha.

- ¿Qué te hizo ese desastre de hombre, cariño? – preguntó, preocupada. Y una tristeza se pudo ver en su mirada. Tristeza, cariño y comprensión.

Mercedes abrió los ojos como platos, sin creerse lo que había oído recién. Finalmente, ¿alguien le daba la razón? Y ese alguien era una de sus mayores fans. En el fondo no estaba tan equivocada acerca de él, era su atractivo lo que les impedía ver la realidad.

- Él... se burla de mí, abuela... – admitió, buscando alguien en quién confiar. Necesitaba sacar ese sentimiento de rabia de su pecho. Necesitaba arrancarlo de su mente y luego, salir adelante con su bebé.

- Oh, cariño... – la anciana negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.- No lo hace de verdad, es solo que...

¿Qué? ¿Era solo que era un idiota? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía con cada palabra? ¿Con cada gesto hacia ella? ¿Era solo que era un estúpido arrogante? ¿Era solo... qué?

- Lo han lastimado mucho, cariño. Sam Evans teme al amor.

- ¿Al amor? – dijo en un susurro, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- Come un poco más, Mercedes. No comiste nada.

- Estoy bien, abuela – respondió, apartando el plato hacia delante.

Rosalynn Oaks la miró, frunciendo sus labios en una sonrisa.

- Supongo que eso es todo por hoy, entonces – se levantó, empezando a recoger los platos de la mesa.

- No... Espera, abuela. Cuéntame. Cuéntame más sobre él – le pidió Mercedes, estirando su brazo para detenerla.- ¿Por qué teme al amor?

Sentándose de nuevo, su abuela posó sus manos entrecruzadas sobre la mesa.

- Lo plantaron en el altar, pequeña. Después de tantos años queriéndola, su novia, o la que lo era en aquel entonces, lo abandonó por su mejor amigo.

- No – Mercedes abrió la boca impresionada.

¡Perfecto! Otra como Robyn... ¿Es que no entendían lo que implicaba la fidelidad? Al parecer no. Y tampoco parecía importarles el daño que con ello podían hacerle a sus parejas. La novia de Sam lo había abandonado el mismo día de su boda.

Un sentimiento de lástima empezó a formarse en su corazón, pero lo borró enseguida. A ella también la habían abandonado, con la única diferencia de que ella esperaba un hijo. Un bebé que criaría sola. Lo habían lastimado y temía al amor, eso le había dicho su abuela. ¿Acaso no la habían lastimado a ella también? Lastimado y abandonado. Pero tenía que salir adelante con y por su bebé.

Él no tenía disculpa. Simplemente no la tenía. Puede que temiese al amor, pero eso no le daba derecho a burlarse de ella y hacer su vida imposible. ¡No tenía ningún derecho!

- Pero...

Quiso hablar, mas su abuela no la dejó, estirando sus brazos y sosteniendo una de sus manos entre las de ella.

- No quiero que creas que lo estoy excusando, porque no la tiene. Pero el hecho de que lo hayan abandonado ha cerrado en parte su corazón, creando una coraza que le impide confiar en alguien más. Abrirse... Las burlas le mantienen lejos. Es su mecanismo de defensa, cariño.

¡Pero su mecanismo de defensa era muy cruel! Le hacía demasiado daño cada vez que se reía de ella. Cada vez que abría la boca para soltar una de sus estupideces. ¿Cómo podía ser el chico más dulce en un segundo e instantes después, el idiota más grande sobre la faz de la Tierra? ¿Y cómo podían atraerle siempre los problemáticos? ¿Es que los chicos normales no existían? No era tanto pedir, ¿o sí?

Alguien que la tratase bien, que no se burlase de ella. Alguien que la amase, que la hiciese sonreír. Que no le hiciese daño cada vez que abría la boca. No pedía tanto. Solo que los chicos como Sam o Calvin no se le cruzasen en su camino. ¡Era un imán para los idiotas! Y ni siquiera sabía qué había hecho para merecerse aquello.

Lo peor era que ella misma se consideraba una idiota como ellos. ¿Cómo no serlo si no hacía otra cosa que esperar oír su voz seductora en todo momento? Desear que él la besase de nuevo, que volviese a acariciar sus orejas con sus labios. Era una estúpida por seguir pensando en él después de todo lo que habían vivido. Era una estúpida por pensar en sentir lástima por él, porque eso significaría cariño y ella no quería sentirlo por él. ¡Ella no quería nada de él! ¡Nada! Lo quería lejos, muy lejos. No volver a verle. Pero sin apenas darse cuenta se había metido en la boca del lobo. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que él la abriera y la comiese. Y si eso de verdad ocurría, Mercedes dudaba tener el valor suficiente para rechazarle y apartarle de su lado.

Oh, ¿cómo podía ser tan tonta? Se dejaba engañar una y otra vez por sus ojos, su boca, su voz y su acento sureño. Y ahora se dejaba engañar también por su abuela. Sangre de su sangre. Ella también se empeñaba en lanzarla a sus brazos. _"Es el chico perfecto para ti" _le había dicho en una ocasión.

Y podría serlo, sí. Solo si mantuviese la boca cerrada.

Rosalynn Oaks la miraba, como si pretendiese averiguar sus pensamientos solo manteniendo los ojos fijos en ella.

_Oh, abuela... Estoy perdiendo la cabeza._

Pensó, sin reunir el valor para confesárselo. No quería que su abuela la alentase para que le diese una oportunidad. Ya había pasado por aquello en el pasado y había decidido no concedérsela. ¿Qué tendría esta vez de diferente?

_Que te mueres por él._

Le dijo su conciencia, sentándole como si le hubiesen arrojado una jarra de agua fría por la cabeza. ¡No era cierto! No se moría por él. Solo le conocía de dos días y... y... Ya había vuelto su vida del revés. Le odiaba, le aborrecía y no le quería en su vida.

- Mercy...

No lo quería en...

- ¿Qué?

- Cariño, te quedaste callada. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí – respondió, levantándose para ayudarle con los platos. Los cargó en sus manos, llevándolos al fregadero y lo lleno de agua, regresando a la mesa despacio.- Abuela...

- ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?

- Me dijiste que vive aquí al lado... ¿Vive solo? – preguntó, intentando sonsacarle acerca de la vida de Sam Evans, sin que su abuela se diese cuenta. Disimulando, comenzó a lavar los platos de la cena mientras la escuchaba.

- No. No vive solo. Vive con sus padres.

¿Con sus padres? ¿A su edad? ¿Quién vivía todavía con sus padres?

Ella lo hacía, pensó. Reprimiendo una risa mientras escuchaba a su abuela hablarle acerca de su familia. Solo le había hecho una pregunta pero la anciana no parecía querer dejar ahí la conversación. Se había soltado y poco a poco, Mercedes había sabido que Sam también tenía dos hermanos, Stevie y Stacy, mucho menores que él. Que con sus ahorros de quién sabe qué trabajos, había podido comprarles una casa a sus padres, en la que ahora vivía toda la familia. Sus padres no habían querido que se marchase de casa después de lo que había pasado el día de la boda y Sam les había hecho felices quedándose a vivir con ellos. Toda su familia había pasado grandes problemas durante la adolescencia de él, teniendo que renunciar a sus sueños de acudir a la universidad, empezando a trabajar desde muy joven.

- ¿Fue un _sin techo_? – preguntó Mercedes, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Ambas habían dejado ya la cocina y se habían sentado en los sillones del salón para seguir charlando.

Debían irse a dormir, pero por alguna extraña razón, hablar de Sam Evans hacía que ambas se olvidasen de la hora que era.

- Pasaron una temporada viviendo en moteles, sí. El banco les embargó la casa y se quedaron sin nada. Vendieron casi todo lo que tenían. Tuvieron que admitir que necesitaban ayuda y Sam se puso a trabajar de lo que pudo. Pizzero, repartidor, cajero, chico de los recados... Todo para ayudarles a ellos. Poco a poco, consiguieron deshacerse de esa mala suerte que los perseguía. Sam les compró la casa y ahora viven felices en ella. Gracias a Dios.

Mercedes la observó durante unos segundos, sin saber qué responder.

¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Que ahora el estúpido idiota del supermercado como ella le llamaba, le parecía adorable? Haber hecho todo aquello por su familia... No todos lo harían, sin duda. ¿Se habría equivocado con él? ¿Y si su abuela tenía razón? ¿Y si no temía al amor, sino a que alguien pudiese hacerle daño de nuevo? Ella no se lo haría. No era como él.

- Es una lástima que no haya podido ir a la universidad. Creo que es lo único que le pone triste recordando aquella época.

- ¿Qué quería estudiar? – preguntó, curiosa.

- Nunca me lo ha dicho. Y en el fondo creo que es porque probablemente tampoco se viese capaz de conseguirlo.

- ¿Por qué no? – La sinceridad de su abuela la estaba matando.

- Sam es disléxico, cariño.

- Oh – Su boca se abrió, sin dejar de mirar a su abuela.

_Disléxico._

- Así que supongo que sería alguna carrera que no fuese muy difícil. Aunque a mis años no se me ocurre cuál podría ser – rió, levantándose del sillón, despacio.- Y ahora nos vamos a dormir, que es muy tarde y ese pequeñín necesita descansar.

- Tienes razón, abuela – respondió Mercedes, levantándose también y recogiendo su maleta para acompañarla al piso de arriba.

No tardaron en llegar, abriendo la puerta de la habitación que había preparado para ella.

- Espero que todo esté a tu gusto, cariño.

- Lo estará, abuela – sonrió, observando todo el cuarto.

- Bien. Buenas noches, pequeña – la besó, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

- Lo está. Este cuarto tiene espejo – rió, mirándose en él.

Sam no había ido a la universidad. Era disléxico, había trabajado desde muy joven y les había regalado una casa a sus padres. ¿Qué tantas otras cosas no sabría de él? Pensando en todas ellas, se quedó profundamente dormida. Ni siquiera había podido deshacer la maleta, ya lo haría al día siguiente.

* * *

La noche había pasado perfecta, durmiendo de un tirón. Sin pesadillas, ni sobresaltos. Al igual que la mañana y la tarde del día siguiente. Había deshecho la maleta y luego, había acompañado a su abuela al mercado, abasteciéndose de todo lo que podía caber en la despensa.

Y a pesar de lo que había deseado no hacerlo, no había podido dejar de pensar en él en todo el día. Engañándose a sí misma, mintiéndose y diciéndose que no quería volver a verle cuando era lo que más deseaba. Más ahora que sabía todo aquello sobre él.

El timbre de la casa sonó, bajando segundos después para ver quién era la persona que había llamado. Su abuela se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa, dejándole un paquete en sus manos.

Dando un rápido gracias, subió a su habitación con prisa, abriéndolo lo más pronto posible.

Dentro de él, venía un hermoso vestido de color negro y una rosa colocada sobre un papel que lo protegía. El papel contenía también una tarjeta.

Una que apuró a leer.

"_Lo siento. Espero que éste sea de tu gusto._

_Tu estúpido idiota del supermercado."_

- ¡Oh, no! – exclamó, dándose cuenta de lo que aquello implicaba.

¡Por Dios! ¡¿Le había oído llamarle así en sueños?!

* * *

_Y esto es todo por hoy. ¿Qué os ha parecido Rosalynn? Animaos a contármelo en un review ^^. El capítulo de hoy era de transición, pero era necesario para entender, o intentarlo al menos, el personaje de Sam. Os prometo que el siguiente no os dejará indiferentes... jejeje Muchas gracias por leerlo y ¡hasta el próximo domingo!_


	6. Princesa por sorpresa

_Y aquí estoy de nuevo este fin de semana con un nuevo capi del fic. Antes de nada, muchísimas gracias por haberos pasado a leer el One Shot RileyStreet que publiqué esta semana. Casi todas coincidisteis en decirme que habíais vuelto arriba al leer los nombres de Draco y Hermione xDD Sabía que sucedería así. Jejeje Y ahora, muchas gracias por vuestros hermosos reviews del capi anterior. Gracias a Maria Elena (¡Ay! ¡Eso es lo que espero yo! Que Mercy vuelva con las pilas puestas a recuperar su amor *_* Pero todo está en manos de Murphy y ya sabemos como es :( Habrá que esperar a ver qué sale de todo eso. ¡Besos!); Ale (me encantan tus reviews cumpleañera xD Son tan sdgfsdhgfds jajaj ¡Mil gracias!); Beth (No. Sam no es tan idiota como Mercedes piensa, ¿o sí? Lo veremos en este capi nuevo xD); Rosa Elena (¡Hey! No te disculpes, es que te echaba de menos ^^ Ayns, qué review más bonito. ¡Gracias! Estoy deseando saber qué opinas de este nuevo :) Un beso y un abrazo para ti también!); Andrea (Mercedes como Gollum, oh my god xD Le falta decir "Mi tesooooro xD Y sí, Sam es un canalla del quince, veremos qué hará ahora... :P); LunaSolTierra (Yo también creo que Sam es un pan de Dios *_* Pero el pobre tiene muchos problemas. Muchas gracias por el review!); Savri (¿Mi facilidad para crear personajes adorables? jejeje Me apunto eso. Scott es insuperable, I know :3 Bueno, la chica que dejó a Sam en el altar tenía sus razones, yo no lo haría, pero allá ella xD); mi Noe (jajaja ¿Implica que no la pueda besar cuando quiera? Umm, deseando leer tu nuevo review xD); y Maru (No sé si la va a hacer cambiar de opinión, pero al menos la ha calmado un poco jajaja Veremos qué hace a partir de ahora la pobre. Un beso!)_

_Os recomiendo que para próximos capítulos paséis de la enorme nota de autor o busquéis solo vuestro nombre en ella, porque madre mía... parecen testamentos xD Ahora sí, os dejo con el nuevo capi, recordad, pensamientos de Mercy siempre en letra cursiva._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, Disney y los cuentos infantiles tampoco, pero le estoy robando un poco los títulos para publicar los capítulos :P**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Princesa por sorpresa**_

Tres minutos después, Mercedes aún sostenía la tarjeta entre sus manos temblorosas.

"_Tú estúpido idiota del supermercado"_

Tenía que haberla oído en sueños, era la única manera de que supiese que se refería a él con ese mote. Quizás... quizás lo hubiese dicho durante su desmayo...

¡Oh, Señor!

Quizás... ¿Y si había sido él quién había entrado en su habitación aquella vez? Había oído que la puerta se cerraba, pero no había visto a nadie. ¿Y si de verdad era él y lo había hecho más de una vez?

Se asustó, tapándose la boca para reprimir un grito. ¿Qué otras cosas le habría oído decir? ¿Su nombre en sueños? No, no en sueños. ¡En las pesadillas que tenía con él!

La tarjeta se le resbaló de sus dedos, cayendo sobre la rosa que guardaba también la caja. Era tan hermosa... La atrapó entre sus manos, comprobando que no tenía espinas, y la olió durante largo rato. Olía tan bien...

Tan concentrada había estado en el hecho de que Sam conociese su propio mote, que ni siquiera había reparado en la flor y el "lo siento" de la tarjeta.

¡Le había regalado un vestido! Un vestido hermoso que esperaba fuese de su talla. Y se había disculpado. Le había escrito un "lo siento" con su letra. Garabatos que se confundían ligeramente por el temblor de su mano al escribirle.

_Oh, Sam._

Cerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza y recordando que él era el estúpido idiota que pretendía burlarse de ella todo el tiempo, que disfrutaba con ello. Abriéndolos luego para observar la flor que aún sostenía en su mano, y el "lo siento" que no paraba de resonar en su cabeza.

"_Teme al amor, cariño. Le han hecho mucho daño."_

¡A ella también le habían hecho mucho daño! ¡Principalmente él! No tenía excusa y ella tampoco tenía ninguna al sentir lo que estaba empezando a sentir su corazón.

Lástima.

Lástima por ese chico que no había podido ir a la universidad, lástima por él hombre al que habían plantado en el altar y lástima por no querer darle una oportunidad al amor. O quizás rabia, ira y enfado.

Los sentimientos se mezclaban unos con otros, mientras observaba la rosa entre sus manos. ¿Eran mariposas lo que estaba sintiendo en su estómago?

_¿Mariposas? Por Dios, Mercedes. ¡Mariposas!_

Rió, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo y dejando la rosa sobre su cama. ¡Estaba confundiendo unas pobres mariposas con las ganas de comer!

Posó sus manos sobre el hermoso vestido, acariciando la suave tela. Subiéndolo después a la altura de los ojos, para observar su diseño y su caída. Era precioso... Demasiado para haberlo escogido él sin la ayuda de nadie. Alguien tenía que haberle ayudado. Quizás, ¿su hermana?

¡Perfecto! Ahora también involucraba a su hermana.

_Oh, Mercy. Olvídate de lo que te dijo la abuela. Olvídate de él._

Cerró los ojos, tratando de hacerse caso a sí misma, pero no funcionaba. La sonrisa y la voz profunda y sexy de Sam Evans resonaban en su cabeza, animándola a que se probase el vestido.

De todos modos, tendría que probarlo para saber si era o no de su talla, así que lo dejó de nuevo sobre la cama y comenzó a desnudarse.

Y una vez se lo puso, se miró al espejo observando fijamente cada una de las partes de la prenda.

No le quedaba nada mal.

No sabía cuánto le había costado, pero tampoco le importaba. Le había arruinado su vestido favorito el día anterior, así que comprarle uno nuevo era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Se había negado a que le regalase un nuevo espejo, pero un vestido era diferente, más si cada día que pasaba se iba quedando sin ropa que poner.

Se había subido la cremallera del vestido hasta la mitad, pues era imposible acabar de hacerlo por sí misma y no pensaba molestar a su abuela para que lo hiciese. Así que comenzó a bajárselo de nuevo para sacárselo, cuando un viento frío entró por la ventana, haciéndola estremecer. Cerrando los ojos como acto reflejo y cubriéndose con sus manos, para calmar la sensación de frío.

Se dio calor, moviendo sus brazos y sus manos enérgicamente, hasta quedarse completamente quieta.

Unas manos la sorprendieron, recorriendo su piel desde sus brazos hasta detenerse en su cuello, buscando acariciar sus pequeñas orejas. Para luego, descender por los hombros hasta detenerse en su cintura, pegando sus cuerpos.

Mercedes gimió, sin poder abrir sus ojos, sintiendo los labios de él en su cuello, su respiración fuerte y su aliento.

_Bella Durmiente..._

Creyó oír, y a punto estuvo de que sus piernas no la sostuviesen.

Separando las mangas de su vestido, dejó que las deslizase hasta casi descubrir sus hombros por completo. Soplando despacio sobre ellos, haciéndola temblar.

_Sam..._

Con sus manos en la cremallera, comenzó a bajarla, con la intención de dejarla sin ropa. Toda para él.

- ¿Te ayudo? – escuchó.

La pregunta hizo que Mercedes abriese sus ojos, rápidamente, mirando en todas direcciones.

- ¿Te ayudo, cariño?

- Abuela...

- No, soy el pesado de tu padre – rió – Claro que soy yo, Mercy. ¿Estás bien?

- No... No lo estoy – respondió ella, mirándose al espejo.

¿Cómo podía estarlo si acababa de imaginarse que Sam Evans intentaba desnudarla? ¡No se estaba volviendo loca! ¡Ya lo estaba!

- ¿Te ayudo?

- ¿Podrías bajarme la cremallera?

- ¿Vas a quitártelo? Oh... yo venía a avisarte de que tenemos visita, cariño. Quizás podrías ponértelo y arreglarte un poco. Unos tacones bonitos haciendo juego.

- ¿Visita? – preguntó, temiendo quién fuera la persona que las honraría con su presencia.- ¿Quién?

- Es Sam, cariño.

_¡No!_

Acababa de imaginárselo en aquella habitación cuando en realidad había estado en el piso de abajo todo ese tiempo. Solo a unos metros de distancia. Y su abuela quería que bajase con su vestido a verle. No. Ni de broma.

- Vamos, Mercy. Hazlo por mí – le dijo, caminando hacia ella y subiéndole la cremallera antes de que pudiese negarse.

_¡Abuela!_

Quiso reclamarle, pero detestaba parecer una niña pequeña a los ojos de su abuela.

- Eres preciosa – la observó junto al espejo, dejando que sus rizos cayesen sobre la tela del vestido.- Dime, ¿lo harás por mí?

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, sin abrir su boca, observándola alegre.

- Bien. No tardes mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

- Bajaré en unos minutos – le aseguró, volviendo su mirada al reflejo que le regalaba el espejo.

Su abuela la dejó sola con sus pensamientos. Completamente sola, como lo había estado minutos antes cuando se había imaginado que Sam estaba allí en su misma habitación. Se lo había imaginado, lo había soñado. Y esa no era la primera vez. Pero la verdad era que él no había estado allí, sino un piso más abajo, hablando con su abuela. Y ahora, ambos la esperaban.

Esperaban que bajase a verlos, mientras que ella se moría de miedo por la simple razón de que no quería verle pero al mismo tiempo, se moría por hacerlo. Para colmo, si no bajaba pronto, él pensaría realmente que sí le tenía miedo, y no estaría muy equivocado.

Demonios, cuando había salido la noche anterior de su casa para no verlo nunca más, no había reparado en que el peor sitio al que podía haber acudido era la casa de suabuela. No se había dado cuenta y ahora tendría que soportar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pronto, buscó unos zapatos que ponerse y una chaqueta que llevar por encima del vestido, además de peinarse un poco el pelo y echarse un poco de maquillaje. No pretendía causarle buena impresión, porque sabía perfectamente que aquello jamás sucedería. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando le viese. Se lo había imaginado acariciándola minutos atrás, lo había hecho, y ni siquiera en su imaginación había sido capaz de rechazarlo. Era imposible, todavía más ahora que sabía tanto acerca de su familia y lo que habían pasado para salir adelante con ella. Era él, su forma de ser, lo que la hacía dar un paso atrás. Era él quién con sus burlas, provocaba su ira, su enfado y la necesidad de matarlo una y otra vez. Y era él también quién con sus manos conseguía volverla loca hasta el punto de abandonarse a todas las sensaciones que él le regalaba.

Se echó perfume y bajó las escaleras, consciente de que debía olvidarse de todos sus sueños y anhelos, y centrarse en el Sam irrespetuoso que lo caracterizaba. Aunque, afortunadamente, no le sería nada difícil, porque verdaderamente, él era un capullo irrespetuoso.

Ellos ya estaban esperándola en el salón, sentados cada uno en un sillón.

- Buenas noches – dijo, al entrar en la estancia, para llamar sus atenciones.

Él, como el buen caballero que _no_ era, se levantó conforme la oyó, girándose para verla entrar con su vestido nuevo puesto.

- Buenas noches, Mercedes. Estás... – se quedó callado, buscando el adjetivo adecuado, pero Rosalynn se le adelantó.

- Preciosa, ¿verdad?

Sin apartar sus ojos de ella, Sam asintió con la cabeza y entonó un "preciosa" que hizo que las piernas de Mercedes se le convirtiesen en gelatina, apresurándose a sentarse en el sofá al lado de su abuela, antes de que no la sostuviesen y la llevasen directa al suelo.

Los chicos se limitaron a mirarse sin decir una sola palabra ante los ojos de su abuela. Al parecer, ninguno de ellos quería hablar con el otro en su presencia.

- Voy a hacer el café – la oyeron decir, levantándose tan rápido como pudo y saliendo ya hacia la cocina.

_No, abuela. No me dejes sola con-_

Ni siquiera podía protestar, pues él se reiría aún más si lo hiciese.

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Le tenía miedo? ¿Temía sus burlas? ¿O el hecho de que el chico la mirase ahora como si ella fuese una tarta y estuviese deseando probarla?

¡Genial! Volvía a imaginarse cosas. Ni en sus mejores sueños Sam Evans desearía hacer aquello. Pero eso no impedía que la mente de Mercedes fuese a cien mil quilómetros por hora e imaginase las cosas más absurdas. Como por ejemplo él, quitándole ese vestido y recorriendo toda su piel con su enorme boca.

Entonces, él levantó una ceja, seductor, y ella resopló, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

- He bajado porque mi abuela me lo ha pedido.

- No esperaba otra cosa – rió Sam, con esa risa torcida de capullo engreído que tanto le caracterizaba.- ¿También te ha pedido que te pusieses mi vestido?

La miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta sincera. Pero ella no era como él. "La verdad siempre por delante"

- No sabe que el paquete era tuyo. Me lo estaba probando y apareció. Cerró la cremallera para que no pudiese quitármelo.

La verdad por delante, sí. Pero si seguía así, le contaría todo a ese idiota que no borraba su sonrisa de la cara.

- ¿Quieres que te la abra? Pídemelo y yo lo haré, tan fácil como eso.

La chica abrió la boca, alucinada por su comentario. ¡Sucio insolente!

Quiso responderle, pero él ya seguía con su discursito.

- Cuando lo compré, no creí que fuese a quedarte tan...

- ¿Mal? – Terminó su frase, esperando la burla pertinente.

- Iba a decir bien, _Bella Durmiente_ – respondió, recostándose más en el sofá y estirando a la vez piernas y brazos.

¿Por qué la enloquecía de esa manera? No podía detener aquellos deseos que se formulaban en su cabeza. Uno tras otro. Levantarse del sillón en el que estaba sentada, colocarse enfrente de él para rodearle con sus piernas o para sentarse sobre el chico rozando sus cuerpos, hasta dejarse llevar.

_¡No y no!_

- Deja de llamarme así.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

¿Qué si le gustaba? ¡Diablos! Sonaba demasiado sexy cuando lo decía. ¡Demasiado! Y eso era lo que menos necesitaba ella ahora.

Mercedes no le respondió, se limitó a cruzar sus brazos en actitud amenazante y levantó la cabeza altanera.

- Escribí lo siento en esa tarjeta y lo dije de verdad – habló, seriamente, clavando sus ojos en ella, y por primera vez, Mercedes le creyó. Pero eso no le impidió que le atacase, en un intento de que él no viese su vulnerabilidad.

- ¿Qué sientes? ¿Haberme besado sin permitírtelo? ¿Haber roto el espejo de mi habitación? ¿Haberme llamado "_Bestia_"? ¿O fastidiar mi vestido favorito? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Burlarte de mí todo el tiempo?

¡Oh, Señor! Se lo había soltado todo de sopetón. No había podido contenerse y ahora seguramente su respuesta sería un "No. No siento nada de eso, sino el hecho de que tú creas que en algún momento me acostaría contigo".

Se levantó del sofá, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos y salió al exterior de la casa. No quería que su abuela oyese la conversación. Aunque sabía perfectamente que a estas alturas, la anciana ya habría unido todas las piezas del puzzle.

Se recogió la chaqueta, por el frío de la noche, enredándosela en torno a ella y bajó las escaleras, escapando de aquella casa. Sam no tardó en sumársele, corriendo detrás de ella. Provocando que Mercedes corriese más rápido a causa de ello.

- ¡Mercedes! – gritaba, sin conseguir detenerla.

¡No! No se dejaría engañar por él. No importaba ninguna de las cosas que su abuela le había contado acerca de su vida. No le importaba que el chico hubiese dejado sus estudios por su familia. No le importaba que hubiera sido un sin techo. No le importaba que se desviviese por ellos, no mientras continuara siendo un idiota integral que le crispaba los nervios.

Pero a pesar de correr cuánto pudo, él la atrapó, deteniéndola por fin. Respirando entrecortados.

Fastidiosos tacones que no habían dejado que ella se alejase. Fastidiosos tacones que se había empeñado en ponerse para verse sexy ante él. ¡Sexy!

_¡Idiota!_

- ¡Déjame! – Chilló, tratando de soltarse del brazo que la había agarrado fuertemente.- ¡Déjame! ¡Me haces daño!

Sí, se lo hacía. A ella y a su corazón. Se había cansado de correr huyendo de él, y ahora palpitaba enérgicamente, pidiéndole que se calmase. Debía calmarse, por el bebé.

- Mercedes, escucha.

- ¡No! No quiero escuchar a nadie como tú – le gritó, moviendo su brazo para soltarse, solo consiguiendo que él la atrapase también con el otro.

- ¡Mírame! – Le exigió.- ¡Lo siento! ¿Vale? Lo siento de verdad.

La chica, finalmente, hizo lo que él le había pedido.

A la luz de la noche, Mercedes trató de ver si había verdad en esos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente.

- Siento que el espejo se rompiera y que el vestido se echase a perder. Pero no siento el haberte llamado _bestia_, porque mi dedo todavía se resiente del daño que le hiciste. Tampoco siento el llamarte _Bella Durmiente_ porque lo eres. ¡Joder! ¡Lo eres!

- Tu estúpido idiota del supermercado... – recordó ella. Así que sí había sido así como había descubierto que ella lo llamaba por ese mote.- ¡Me observabas dormir!

- Tienes unos sueños muy vividos – rió él, volviendo a ser el idiota que ella conocía.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía que sacar al Sam Evans insolente de nuevo? ¿Por qué?

Las manos de él hicieron mayor presión en sus brazos, provocando que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, se resistiesen y bañasen sus mejillas.

- ¡Eran pesadillas! – chilló de nuevo, tratando de soltarse. Quería marcharse de allí, quería irse. Le odiaba. Y la volvía loca, temblando aterrorizada.

- ¡No mientas! – Gritó desesperado.- Ambos tenemos claro lo que queremos, Mercedes. Puede que haya sentido haber sido el causante de todas aquellas cosas, pero lo que no siento ni sentiré nunca es el haberte besado.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar, antes de que él soltase sus brazos por fin para dejar sus manos en su rostro, mientras la atacaba a besos. Besos rápidos y fugaces como los primeros, que no tardaron en subir de nivel al permitir que su lengua entrase en ella para jugar con la suya.

Mercedes apenas podía respirar. Oh, Señor, le faltaba el aire. Correspondiendo a sus besos mientras que Sam bajaba las manos de su rostro a su cuello y luego a su cintura, para pegarla a él.

- _Bella._.. me vuelves loco – dijo, atacando ahora su cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo sin contemplación. Oyendo como ella gemía por sus caricias, bajando luego las manos a sus caderas y apretando ligeramente su trasero para rozarla más a él.

- Sam... – Mercedes no podía pensar claramente. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Oh, Dios. Se estaban dejando llevar por la locura.

- Di mi nombre, sí. Quiero oírtelo decir... – su boca ya se perdía en sus pechos, apretándolos con las manos y besándolos por encima de la tela del vestido. Aquel que él le había regalado. Aquel que ahora le impedía a él acariciarla como ella se merecía.

- Sam... No... – se quejó, intentando distanciarlo. Pero lo único que conseguía era que él la pegase aún más, notando ya como su excitación tomaba forma.

¡En plena calle! ¡Estaban en plena calle! Escondidos de las luces de las casas y las farolas, ¡pero en plena calle!

- Sam... No – repitió. Pero el chico no parecía querer oírla. Dejando sus pechos ya, había empezado un camino con su mano hasta el final de su vestido, tratando de levantarlo para rozar su ropa interior.

No quería. Mercedes no quería. No allí. No... no allí.

- Por favor – le suplicó, tratando de zafarse, a la vez que él conseguía llegar por fin a su tanga, moviéndolo a un lado, para rozarla finalmente con sus dedos.

¡No, no, no!

Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas, apartándolo con fuerza, al tiempo que su mano se elevaba y dejaba una sonora bofetada en él.

Como si se hubiese despertado de una pesadilla, el chico se llevó la mano a su mejilla, quizás tratando de calmar el dolor repentino, y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

- Dios mío, Mercedes, lo siento. Lo siento de verdad.

Y como si volviese a tener cinco años, él también comenzó a llorar delante de ella. A la vez que negaba con la cabeza, tratando de entender qué era lo que había hecho que sucediese aquella locura.

- No... No sé... – trataba de excusarse, pero ¿de verdad la había para todo aquello?

Mercedes lo miraba, resistiéndose a abrazarle. Le había pedido que parase y él no lo había hecho. Estaba ciego, ciego de pasión y loco, loco por ella, por sentirla. _Me vuelves loco. _Le había confesado. ¡Y él a ella! Le hacía perder el sentido, a punto de abandonarse a él en plena calle, no muy lejos de la casa de su abuela. No podía dejar de mirarle, con la cabeza agachada, avergonzado por lo que había hecho, sintiéndose de nuevo como un niño. Un niño al que sus padres regañaban por cualquier travesura. Un chico que lo había dado todo por ellos y un hombre, un hombre al que habían hecho muchísimo daño. Era él, quién hacía que sus manos temblasen ahora, era él quién hacía que su cuerpo entero lo hiciese. Era él, ese Sam. No el insolente que parecía siempre cuando menos lo necesitaba. No quería nada con ese Sam. Nada.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? – preguntó, borrando de su rostro las lágrimas que había derramado, y tratando de no volver a llorar.- ¿Por qué?

- Lo siento... yo... Debería llevarte a casa – habló, con la voz rota y completamente avergonzado.

- Sam... No...- ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que no lo sintiese? ¿Que ella también había estado a punto de cometer esa locura? ¿Que le hacía olvidarse de todo? ¿Qué él tenía ese poder? Demasiadas preguntas. ¡Demasiadas! La cabeza le daba vueltas y no dejaba de dolerle.

- Te acompañaré a casa – repitió él.- No volveré a molestarte, no lo haré. No visitaré a Rosalynn mientras tú vivas en su casa. No te preocupes.

No... No... Ella no quería dejar de verle. No quería. Solo... solo deseaba que el Sam que le hacía daño con sus palabras no existiese. Quería... quería conocer al verdadero Sam. El chico al que su madre y su abuela adoraban. El chico que se desvivía por su familia, aquel que les había regalado una casa a sus padres y había renunciado a la universidad por ayudarles. Quería conocerle a él.

- Por favor. No hagas eso – "Cariño... ¿le estás rogando?" Preguntó el demonio que tenía sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras que el angelito le respondía un "Cállate".- No quiero que te alejes – dijo, con voz pausada, con la boca casi cerrada.

Él negó con la cabeza, incrédulo.

- No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

- Sí lo sé. No quiero que te alejes, quiero que me dejes conocerte. Quiero conocer al chico del que tanto habla mi abuela. Cada minuto, cada hora. No deja de hablarme de ti y quiero saber por qué.

No le diría que sabía toda la verdad de porqué lo hacía.

Los ojos de Sam brillaron ante ella. Quizás de orgullo o de felicidad. O por el cariño inmenso que sentía por Rosalynn Oaks.

- Mercedes... No merezco esta oportunidad. No después de cómo-

- Deja que yo lo decida, por favor.

Volvió a suplicar, al tiempo que él cerraba los ojos oyendo sus peticiones. ¿Acaso él tenía razón? ¿No merecía esa oportunidad? A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, Mercedes no podía dejar de ver ante ella un chiquillo asustado al que habían reprendido por sus malas acciones.

Acciones que llevaba quizás años cometiendo. Burlas, risas, todo lo que permitiese que su corazón se endureciera impidiéndole volver a amar. Creando barreras y muros que no dejasen que nadie le hiciese daño. Y ella lo había hecho. Ella había conseguido romper esa barrera que el chico había construido y lo había lastimado, quizás más en el alma que en su propia mejilla.

- ¿Te hice mucho daño? – preguntó ella, observando sus facciones a la luz de la luna.

- El que me merecía – dijo él, sincero.

Ella no le respondió, pues ambos sabían que él tenía razón en aquello.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él, segundos después.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza.

Estaba bien, al menos estaba mejor que él, completamente derrotado y avergonzado. Era más alto que ella, pero por lo encorvado que estaba casi parecían de la misma altura.

- Lo siento tanto, yo...

_Oh, no, por favor. Deja de disculparte._

- Yo... Me vuelves loco. Tus besos... Llevaba tres días queriendo besarte en condiciones. Bueno, no. Más de tres. Quizá meses... Sí. Pero después del primer beso las ganas fueron en aumento y...

Ella no podía ver sus mejillas ante aquella luz, pero hubiese apostado lo que fuese a que ambas estaban rojas como tomates.

- Esto para ti es "besar en condiciones" – no pudo evitar reír ante la frase.

- Sí... ¡No! Claro que no.

Pobrecillo... Ahora era ella quién se reía de él. Y no parecía un juego nada aburrido, la verdad.

- ¿No? – preguntó de nuevo, volviéndole loco. Pretendía pagarle con la misma moneda y él ni se había dado cuenta.

- No... Sí. Debería irme – dijo de improviso, haciéndola volver a la realidad. Seguían allí en plena calle, a unos cuántos metros de la casa de su abuela y ella se debía estar preguntando dónde habían podido meterse.

- Sam... ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar mañana?

- ¿Cenar? – repitió, asombrado.

- Sí. Con mi abuela y conmigo.

- Me encantaría – respondió rápidamente – Pero debería ser yo quién te invitase a cenar, no tú a mí.

- Y yo también aceptaría encantada, pero me temo que me estoy quedando sin ropa que ponerme y...

- En cuánto a lo de la ropa, yo podría-

- ¿Comprarme más? No, por favor.

Sam quiso protestar, pero la chica estaba decidida a ello.

- No quiero que me compres ropa, Sam. Lo que quiero es conocerte – dijo. Y él no pudo disimular la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al oírlo.- Es hora de que lo haga, ya que tú pareces saber todo sobre mí – rió.

- No todo.

Mercedes arqueó una ceja, no muy segura de aquello.

- Pero sí lo suficiente. Tu abuela no para de hablar de ti. Y si le preguntas es todavía peor – rió él.

- ¡Lo sé! – sonrió ella. – Lo sé. Si por ella fuese ya me habría casado cinco veces.

El silencio que recorrió la calle al decir aquella frase la hizo darse cuenta del error que había cometido. Casarse... Él estaría casado si su novia no le hubiese dado plantón el día de su boda.

_Oh, Sam. Todavía te duele._

- ¿Cuál es tu plato favorito? Podría cocinarlo mañana para la cena – cambió de tema, rápidamente, tratando de hacerle olvidar.

- El mío la pasta. Tú te comerás una ensalada mientras yo me como un plato de pasta a tu salud. ¿Qué te parece?

_Sé que estás tratando de mantenerte fuerte. No quieres derrumbarte delante de mí. Y yo no dejaré que lo hagas._

- No es justo – rió ella, mostrándole lo poco que le había importado su burla esa vez.

- No, no lo es. Haz ensalada para todos – respondió él, guiñándole un ojo, al tiempo que emprendían el camino de regreso a casa.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al porche, deteniéndose al inicio de las escaleras.

- Discúlpame con Rosalynn. Ya es tarde y debería marcharme ya. El café me lo tomaré mañana si me lo ofrecéis de nuevo – sonrió, con sus manos en sus bolsillos y los pies marcando un compás inventado.

- Lo haré. No me rompas más espejos – susurró ella, nerviosa.

Hacía mucho que un chico no la acompañaba a casa, y más tiempo aún que no la tocaban como él lo había hecho esa noche. Había llegado el momento de despedirse.

- Lo intentaré – respondió él, todavía más nervioso que segundos antes.- Buenas noches, Mercedes.

El momento había llegado. ¿La besaría suave? ¿Lentamente? ¿De forma apasionada? No. Ella todavía no estaba preparada para volver a intentarlo. Pero un beso fugaz... Sí. Como los primeros. Un simple roce de labios...

Sin embargo, no sucedió.

Sam se inclinó hasta rozar su mejilla y la besó allí, en un gesto cariñoso.

¡En la mejilla!

- Buenas noches – respondió ella como pudo, ante la sorpresa. Viéndole sonreír, se alejó hacia la puerta. ¡En la mejilla! ¡La había besado en la mejilla! Y ella había notado cómo él temblaba al hacerlo.

_Oh, Mercy. Le has asustado._

- ¿Mercedes? – su voz temblorosa, volvió a sonar en la noche, ilusionándose de nuevo como una niña pequeña y girándose para verle. El chico ya había subido las escaleras, deteniéndose enfrente de ella para recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó, esperando y deseando su beso de buenas noches.

- Me... ¿Me podrías dar tu número?

- ¿Mi número?

- Sí... Para avisarte en caso de que no pueda venir a la cena.

Ella lo miró, dudando. ¿No iba a ir? ¡Perfecto Mercedes Jones! ¡Le había asustado de verdad!

- Claro – dijo, viendo cómo él sacaba su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y se lo pasaba para que lo apuntase en él.

La chica tecleó rápidamente, devolviéndoselo y viendo cómo el apretaba el botón de llamada, para que su número quedase reflejado también en el de ella.

- Gracias – sonrió, guardándoselo en el bolsillo y empezando a andar hacia atrás. – Es hora de que me vaya. Buenas noches – tropezó con la barandilla, echándose a un lado y despidiéndose con la mano.

¡Lo había asustado de verdad! Y ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que había hecho. Pero el chico no había dejado de temblar cuando había aceptado de nuevo el móvil en su mano.

Lo había asustado y... ¿no iría a la cena? ¿Por qué?

_Porque me negué a estar con él. Probablemente no quiera tener nada que ver conmigo. ¿Quién querría? Estás loca, Mercedes Jones._

Finalmente, entró en la casa, encontrándose con su abuela en el sofá, haciendo zapping con el mando de la tele.

- Pequeña, ¿dónde estabais?

- Necesitaba aire fresco, abuela. Sam me acompañó afuera.

- Estaba preocupada. ¿Estás bien? ¿El bebé?

- Sí. Sí. Solo un poco cansada – la chica se dirigió a la cocina, llenando un vaso de agua y bebiendo de él hasta la última gota.

Su abuela no tardó en hacerle compañía, acariciando su mejilla con cariño.

- Ve a dormir. Ya es tarde, cariño. Te ayudaré a quitarte ese vestido, vamos.

- Gracias, abuela – le sonrió, recostándose sobre ella, directas al cuarto.

- Siento haberte pedido que te lo pusieses – le dijo la anciana, mientras le bajaba la cremallera, minutos después.

- Es un regalo de él, abuela – dijo en un susurro.

Hablar con Rosalynn Oaks le hacía bien. Era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

- Es precioso – sonrió la mujer, quizás sin atreverse a ir más allá. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos en el exterior de la casa y Mercedes sabía que si ella no se lo decía, Rosalynn Oaks no ahondaría en el tema.

. Le he invitado a cenar mañana con nosotras – oyó decir a su nieta.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, pero... Creo que le he asustado, abuela.

La anciana la miró como si le hubiesen dado la noticia más falsa de su vida. Ella misma lo creía imposible, pero el chico no dejaba de temblar cuando la tocaba y... ¡No la había besado! Por primera vez, él no la había besado en los labios como siempre hacía.

- No sé si vendrá.

- Sí. Lo hará. ¿Quién no querría cenar con una chica tan hermosa como tú? Y con su abuela también. Que aquí donde me ves, tendré muchos años, pero no me conservo nada mal. ¿O sí?

Mercedes rió, sabiendo que lo que su abuela pretendía era hacerla olvidar sus miedos.

- Y ahora a dormir. Buenas noches, cariño.

- Buenas noches, abuela.

La anciana salió finalmente del cuarto, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Y mientras ella se ponía el pijama no paró de preguntarse qué sucedería al día siguiente. ¿Iría a la cena o le daría el plantón que ella le había dado hace meses? ¿Se vengaría de ella finalmente esa noche?

Mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, se apresuró a guardar el número de él en la agenda telefónica. Y mientras lo hacía, el aparato sonó de nuevo, avisándole de la llegada de un mensaje.

_Sam._

"A la luz de la luna, estabas todavía más hermosa"

_Oh._

Se tapó la boca, mientras su pecho se llenaba de ilusión y sus ojos leían una y otra vez el mensaje.

_Todavía más hermosa._

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y las ganas de responder al mensaje la volvieron loca. ¿Quería hacerlo? Pero, ¿qué podía ponerle? No quería sonar demasiado... ¿Demasiado entusiasmada?

"Mañana madrugas, Sam. Ve a dormir :) "

Él no tardó en responderle, provocando que miles de mariposas revoloteasen en su estómago, mientras su sonrisa se hacía aún más grande.

"La princesa tiene razón... Dulces sueños, Bella Durmiente :) "

"Dulces sueños, Sam"

Cerró los ojos, imaginándose que era él quién se lo decía al oído. Y aunque creyó que tardaría en hacerlo, rápidamente se quedó dormida.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Se ha vuelto loco Sam? ¿Se ha vuelto loca ella? Dejad un review contándome qué os parece u obsequiándome con tomates xD Nos vemos el próximo domingo, pasad una semana feliz._

_Un besito_

_Syl_


	7. La Pícara Cocinera

_Estoy publicando en sábado, lo sé. Cosa rara en mí. Antes que nada, daros las gracias a aquellas personas que habéis leído el regalo de Luna, o más bien, la historia de Moon McCain (la hija de Dave y Mary Ann de "Buscando un Corazón"). Me alegra que os haya gustado ^^ Para aquellos que no lo han leído, os animó a hacerlo, así sabréis qué pasó con Syl Evans xDD _

_Ahora sí, dar las gracias por esos hermosos reviews que habéis dejado en el capi anterior. Gracias a Maru (Yo también abrazaría a Sammy y jamás lo soltaría xD Y sí, definitivamente, Mercy lo asustó, pobrecillo. A ver qué hace ahora.. jeje Un beso!); a Rosa Elena (Si ella no le da cariño ya se lo damos nosotras jiji Un beso y un abrazo enorme para ti también mi niña ^^); María Elena (Al final publico en sábado :) Me alegra que os gusten de verdad! Muchos besos); Ale (jajaja Golpéame mujer, te dejo hacerlo xD Gracias!); mi niña Azu (Bien merecido el guantazo, ¿eh? No sé cómo haces, siempre quieres pegarle a mis Sammys :( jjijiji Pégale al de Murphy a ver si encauza el camino de nuevo, que va un poco perdido :P Gracias a ti :*); Aplz1999 (gracias por leerlo! Besos ^^); Savri (jajaja Te zarpaste un poco, o no xDD Sí, la terminé, lo admito, y también me eché unas lagrimillas, espero poder publicar más seguido ahora que lo he hecho); LunaSolTierra (OMG Casi lo hacen en plena calle xD Es cierto! Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^ Gracias!); Beth (el pobre Sam explotó, es lo que tiene guardar tanto tiempo las ganas jijiji Besito!); Catita (Rosalynn es demasiado inteligente! Le da mil vueltas a todos xDD Cariños para ti también!); Andrea (Es diferente, ¿verdad? Sí, también lo he notado yo xD Aunque puede que sea el escribir desde el POV de Mercy. Sam es súper adorable cuando quiere, pero sólo cuando quiere lol); Noe (¿Estoy loca? Jaja Pero eso ya lo sabíamos :P Pobre Sammy, si es que tenía muchas ganas u.u Eso de que irá rodado... jaja No diga nah xD); Alondra (¿De dónde saco tanta imaginación? Gran pregunta! Jeje La verdad es que leo mucho, ahora no lo hago tanto al escribir y eso. Pero hace años me leía muchísimos libros. Supongo que la imaginación vendrá de ahí, de todos modos, son los propios personajes los que escriben la historia en mi cabeza. Tendríais que ver cuando estoy tratando de escribir una escena y éstos empiezan a pelearse dentro de mi cabeza jiji)_

_No me responsabilizo por esta nota de autor enorme, la culpa es vuestra por dejarme reviews tan bonitos *_*_

_Ahora sí, ¡a leer!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario... no sería Glee. xD**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: La Pícara Cocinera**_

La luz del sol que entraba por la ventana la despertó, y sus manos se apresuraron a cubrir su rostro entre quejas y gruñidos. Tenía sueño todavía y no era consciente de en qué hora se encontraba. El embarazo estaba trayendo todo lo malo a su vida. Mareos, vómitos, cansancio y hormonas revolucionadas. Dentro de poco se quedaría sin ropa y los pies se le hincharían. Además de parecer una pelota que apenas podría moverse. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todas aquellas desventajas, Mercedes no podría ser más feliz. Iba a traer un bebé al mundo. Niño, niña, no importaba. Solo debía importarle el hecho de que llegase sano. Que todo saliese bien. Eso era lo más importante.

Se acomodó debajo de las sábanas unos minutos más, antes de destaparse de nuevo en busca de su despertador.

Las ocho de la mañana...

A esas horas Sam seguramente habría entrado ya a trabajar y esperaba, por el bien de sus padres, que el chico no rompiese nada más.

Todo lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior le parecía un recuerdo muy lejano. Casi no podía creérselo. Sam la había atacado a besos, sin dejarle apenas respirar y luego, había tratado de llegar más allá, llevándose de regalo una bofetada en toda su cara. Pero lo que había sucedido después había ablandado su corazón, tratando por todos los medios posibles no acercarse a él de nuevo para abrazarle. A sus ojos había parecido un niñito asustado que había comprendido tarde la gravedad de sus acciones. Y como un niño asustado, no había dejado de temblar en todo el camino a casa, besándola en la mejilla al despedirse de ella. ¡En la mejilla! Dejándola completamente confundida, sin saber con certeza si él acudiría o no a la cena de esa noche.

Rescató su teléfono de la mesita de noche y comprobó la pantalla, viendo que nada nuevo había en ella. ¿Acaso esperaba un "Buenos días"? Sí, lo esperaba. Como también esperaba que la cancelación de la cena no llegase.

- Por favor, ven... – dijo en voz alta, deseando verlo esa noche entrando por la puerta de aquella casa.

Dejó el móvil de nuevo en la mesita de noche, levantándose ligeramente para recostarse sobre la almohada, y tomó entre sus manos la rosa que él le había regalado la noche anterior. Volviendo a olerla, mientras recordaba sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa. No la había puesto en agua y la rosa se había marchitado ligeramente, como si la tristeza se apoderase de ella.

Sus dedos buscaron la tarjeta una vez más, dándose cuenta de lo que había cambiado todo en tan poco tiempo.

"_Tu estúpido idiota del supermercado"_

No, no era su estúpido idiota del supermercado, sino el chico que Mercedes deseaba ver aparecer aquella noche para cenar con ellas. No era ningún estúpido, ni un idiota. Era un niño asustado, un chico que había crecido demasiado deprisa y un hombre que había renunciado a demasiado para que a su familia no le faltase de nada. Era el hombre que ella deseaba conocer, solo si él se lo permitía.

- Ven, por favor – repitió, dejando la flor y la tarjeta de nuevo en la mesita de noche.

Solo tenía que acudir y ella se encargaría de demostrarle que valía la pena confiar en alguien. Que no todas las personas eran iguales y que a pesar de todo el daño que le habían hecho, no debía cerrar su corazón al amor.

Con cuidado, se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a que ese día todo saliese bien.

* * *

- Buenos días, cariño.

Su abuela ya se encontraba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno para ambas. Un café para ella y una taza de leche para su nieta, junto con unos cereales nutritivos y unas galletas que se deshacían deliciosas en sus paladares.

- Buenos días, abuela.

Después de la ducha que se había regalado aquella mañana, se había secado el pelo tratando de domarlo como había podido, y se había vestido con una de las pocas prendas que aún le servían. Una camiseta vieja que recordaba con cariño y unos pantalones amplios que la dejaban respirar. Se había puesto también unos zapatos cómodos, que esperaba no tener que cambiar hasta la noche. Sacando dos tazas del mueble de la cocina, las dejó sobre la mesa, al tiempo que su abuela le pasaba las cucharas y las galletas.

- ¿Cómo habéis dormido? ¿Está bien el bebé?

- Sí...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mercedes había conseguido dormir de un tirón, sin despertarse en medio de la noche para correr al baño o empapada en sudor por culpa de una de sus pesadillas. Había conseguido dormir a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado la noche anterior. Puede que fuese el hecho de que él le había deseado "Dulces sueños" en su mensaje o quizás fuese el efecto calmante de la rosa al impregnarse de su olor. De cualquier forma, Mercedes lo agradecía. Tener una noche como aquella era lo que había deseado durante semanas y sabía que allí, en la casa de su abuela, finalmente podría conseguirlo. Solo esperaba y deseaba que ese día fuese tan bueno como lo había sido su descanso de esa noche. Su cara de preocupación debió delatarla, pues lo siguiente que vio fue cómo su abuela tomaba su mano entre las suyas y le hablaba con cariño.

Ambas permanecían sentadas en la mesa con el desayuno dispuesto, ahora en un segundo plano debido al acercamiento.

- Vamos, cariño. Quita esa carita triste, y piensa en la cena. ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a cocinar?

Sus manos ancianas acariciaron suavemente la de ella, y luego se separaron, dejando una sonrisa en ambas caras.

- Me dijo que le encantaba la pasta – le contó, echando un poco de azúcar en su taza de leche.

- Y es cierto – recordó su abuela – Si quieres conquistarle totalmente, haz lasaña de carne. No volverá a marcharse de tu lado.

Mercedes la miró durante un instante, creyendo que su abuela se había vuelto loca, recordando segundos después que ella era Rosalynn Oaks y nunca cambiaría.

- A mí me funcionó, pequeña. Un solo plato y ya no podía echarlo de esta casa – rió todavía más fuerte, mientras mojaba una de sus galletas en su café.- Lástima que él no tenga mis años o yo tampoco querría que se fuese.

Mercedes sonrió gentil, recordando los años que su abuela llevaba sola, y preguntándose si cuando ella tuviera su edad, también lo estaría.

- Así que lasaña... – habló por fin.

- Sí. Y ya no se irá.

Mercedes rió ahora sin detenerse. Su abuela lo tenía tan claro, pensaba que con un solo plato de lasaña le haría olvidar sus miedos y todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior. Qué equivocada estaba...

La anciana era una soñadora incorregible. Se había propuesto unirles y lo intentaría por todos los medios aunque fuese lo último que hiciese en su vida. Su nieta estaba completamente segura de ello.

- Aunque teniendo en cuenta cómo te mira, dudo que la lasaña te haga falta, cielo.

Al contrario que su abuela, ella no lo veía así. Pero la anciana no era consciente de todas las cosas que habían sucedido entre ellos y por más confianza que tuviese con ella, Mercedes no podría decírselas.

- ¿Qué vas a ponerte? – le preguntó, regresándola a la realidad.

¿Qué iba a ponerse? Buena pregunta... Ni ella misma lo había pensado. Algo no muy elegante, sin duda, pues iban a cenar en casa. Y además cenarían lasaña, lo cuál aumentaba el riesgo de que con sus nervios o con los de él, y dada la suerte que les caracterizaba, la comida acabase cayéndole sobre el vestido que se pusiese.

- No lo sé. Cualquier cosa – se encogió de hombros ante la atenta mirada de la anciana.

La señora frunció el ceño unos segundos y luego, lo relajó hincándole el diente a una de sus deliciosas galletas.

Lo siguiente que vio Mercedes, fue cómo su abuela sonreía sin motivo aparente, removiendo con la cuchara la taza de café con leche.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – La curiosidad mataba al gato, y ahora también la estaba matando a ella.

- Estaba pensando que aunque te pusieses un mono de albañil, el pobre no podría detener sus babas.

- ¡Abuela!

Rosalynn Oaks rió todavía más fuerte, oyéndose prácticamente en toda la casa.

- Es que ayer...

- ¿Qué?

La anciana no dejaba de reír, lo que no le hacía ninguna gracia a su nieta que sólo quería saber el verdadero motivo de sus risas.

- Se quedó mirando largo rato la foto donde estás disfrazada de demonio. ¿Cuántos años tenías en ella? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis?

- Diecisiete – Para ser más exactos. Y después de todos esos años, Mercedes seguía sin entender cómo su abuela podía tener aquella foto en el salón de su casa.

- Pues no le quitaba ojo, cariño.

_Dios mío, qué vergüenza._

Delante de su abuela, Mercedes quiso escurrirse de la silla y dejarse caer al suelo para esconderse debajo de la mesa.

- Creo que no le hará falta esa lasaña – repitió su abuela, a la vez que Mercedes se sonrojaba por completo y se bebía todo la taza de leche hasta la última gota.

Oh, sí... Ese día se le iba a hacer demasiado largo.

* * *

Demasiado.

Desde que había terminado de desayunar y de fregar los cubiertos y las tazas, había recogido su habitación y limpiado la casa. Luego, se había propuesto al menos conseguir sacar un par de líneas de la nueva canción, pero había desistido en el intento, acabando por ver la reposición de varios capítulos de _Érase una vez_. Caperucita Roja había aparecido en su pantalla, haciéndole recordar lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior. Como sus manos y su boca habían explorado todo lo que ella le había permitido, abandonándose a él hasta casi ser demasiado tarde. Nunca había llegado tan allá con él y la bofetada que le había dado, le había hecho comprender que no pasaría de ahí. Y a pesar de todo aquello, a pesar del hecho de lo malo que había parecido aquello en su mente, ella deseaba sentir sus manos de nuevo en su piel y sus labios jugando con los de ella. Cosa que no sucedería pues Mercedes lo había asustado hasta el punto de no saber siquiera si él acudiría o no a la cena de esa noche.

Una vez acabados los capítulos de _Érase una vez, _se había enganchado con las películas Disney, pasándosele toda la tarde casi sin darse cuenta. La noche pronto comenzaría a llenar el cielo de estrellas y la luna no tardaría en salir a su encuentro. Si no se daba prisa, cuando Sam llegase, si es que de verdad lo hacía, no tendría ninguna lasaña para cenar.

Su abuela le ayudó finalmente a prepararla, contándole secretos de cocina mientras la hacían. Secretos que algún día, su nieta pondría en práctica.

Y poco tiempo después, Mercedes ya estaba de regreso en su cuarto para vestirse para la cena.

¿Qué ponerse?

Esa volvía a ser la pregunta que ahora se hacía delante del armario que había llenado con la ropa de su maleta. ¿Qué ponerse que no resultase muy elegante, muy estrafalario ni muy llamativo?

Al final se decidió por un vestido de flores que la apretaba ligeramente y unas sandalias sin tacón, para estar lo más cómoda posible. Se peinó el pelo ondulándolo ligeramente y se aplicó un poco de maquillaje, lo suficiente para que sus ojos resaltasen y sus labios brillasen.

El reloj ya había dado las ocho cuando ella bajó de nuevo al salón, lista para la cena. Esa era la hora en la que él solía salir del trabajo, así que supuso que no le demorarían mucho tiempo pasar por su casa y arreglarse.

Pero ya eran casi las nueve cuando por enésima vez, Mercedes miró su reloj y vio que no había rastro de Sam en el porche de su casa.

Su abuela le había restado importancia, diciéndole que seguramente el chico se había retrasado por algo de última hora, pero en el fondo de su corazón, Mercedes ya empezaba a aceptar el plantón que él le había dado.

Se había vengado, finalmente él había conseguido reírse de ella, pagándole el plantón que ella le había dado una vez con otro. Ni siquiera le había mandado un mensaje para disculparse o para avisarle de que no pensaba aparecerse por allí. No le culpaba, ella tampoco lo había hecho aquella vez. Idiota y estúpida, había decidido pasar la noche con Calvin en lugar de acudir a la cita a ciegas que tenía con Sam Evans. Si hubiese podido dar marcha atrás en el tiempo... Quizás... ¿Quizás habría ido? No. Lo más seguro fuese que no.

Apoyada en la mesa, miró la lasaña que permanecía en el horno, enfriándose por momentos. Lasaña que había cocinado para él y que ni siquiera probaría. Cada vez oía con más fuerza las manecillas del reloj, moviéndose cada segundo, cada minuto. El tiempo pasaba, arrebatándole la felicidad y sumiéndola en una tristeza difícil de afrontar.

Él no vendría y ella... Ella no le culparía por no hacerlo. Quizás fuese lo mejor. Alejarse de ella, marcharse de su vida para siempre. Había ido demasiado lejos pidiéndole que le permitiese conocerle, demasiado lejos si tenía en cuenta que probablemente el único interés de Sam era probarla y hacerle pagar su plantón de hacía meses.

El timbre de la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad, levantándose de la mesa casi como si fuese un resorte, mientras trataba de calmar su alocado corazón. El que había comenzado a latir desbocado cuando había escuchado aquel sonido.

¿Sería él?

_Por favor, por favor._

Sus pies la llevaron a la puerta principal, pasando por delante de su abuela que la observaba con una sonrisa animándola a abrir. Antes de hacerlo, Mercedes se miró rápidamente en el espejo, comprobando su apariencia, y luego la abrió por fin, encontrándose con la espalda de Sam y sus susurros en la noche. ¿A quién le hablaba?

- ¿Sam?

El chico se dio la vuelta rápidamente, enrojeciendo al verla. El hecho de que no llevase tacones hacía que el pobre tuviese que bajar aún más la cabeza para besarla, pero finalmente luego de unos segundos sin decir apenas palabra, el chico se inclinó y rozó su mejilla con sus labios.

- Buenas noches – le dijo, tratando de sonreír.

- Buenas noches – respondió ella.- ¿Hablabas con alguien?

Sam la miró, y por un momento, ella pensó que de haber podido hacerlo, el chico habría salido corriendo de allí sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

- Yo... No... Solo quería disculparme por la demora. Salí y se me ocurrió traer algo para la cena, y me compré una botella de vino. Pero luego recordé tu estado y... – se ponía más nervioso por momentos, y el corazón de Mercedes se estremecía de lo adorable que el chico podría llegar a ser. – Y me dije, no puedo llevarle vino, así que compré un refresco, pero no sabía si te sentaría bien, por lo que dije... mejor un zumo. Luego por el camino creí que debería traer también el postre, así que compré un flan – Él si parecía uno, pues no dejaba de temblar, llenando el frágil corazón de la chica de adoración y cariño.- Pero no sé si te gusta el flan, así que también compré una tarta y... Esta rosa. Es para ti – dijo, descubriendo sus manos de detrás de su espalda y regalándosela.

¿Habría acabado o su discurso continuaba? Pensó Mercedes, mientras lo miraba embelesada sin poder apartar sus ojos de él. Sam pareció calmarse durante unos segundos, observando cómo ella sostenía la rosa entre sus manos y olía su perfume.

- Gracias... Por todo – dijo ella, finalmente, sonriendo y haciéndole sonreír también a él.

Rosalynn Oaks apareció a su lado, saludándole con cariño y soltando un:

- Oh, muchacho... ¿Y para mí no trajiste rosa?

- Ohhh – Sam abrió la boca, dándose cuenta del fallo que había cometido, a la vez que la anciana se reía y lo agarraba del brazo.

- Era una broma, cariño. Anda pasa, la lasaña se va a enfriar.

- ¿Hay lasaña? – preguntó, mientras sus ojos y su boca se abrían enormemente.

Mercedes cerró la puerta detrás de él, sabiendo que con ese plato habían acertado de verdad.

* * *

Vino, refrescos, zumos y agua, al parecer el chico había querido hacerles la compra de la semana y ahora tenían de todo en aquella mesa.

- Está deliciosa, Rosalynn – dijo él, degustando el plato que habían preparado para él.

- Sí lo está. Pero no la he hecho yo, sino Mercy. Le he contado todos mis secretos de cocina y los ha puesto en práctica de maravilla. Le ha quedado perfecta – sonrió, orgullosa.

Mercedes quiso ser ahora ella la que se escondiese debajo de la mesa, pero la sonrisa que Sam le regaló hizo que aquello se le olvidase rápidamente.

Era obvio que su abuela estaba desplegando sus encantos de casamentera. Se había pasado toda la cena enumerando las virtudes que ambos tenían. Empezando por lo trabajadores que ambos eran y acabando por lo que ambos adoraban a sus familias. Los chicos poco se contestaban el uno al otro, aunque las miradas cómplices que se regalaban, bastaban para arrancarle una sonrisa a su abuela.

Durante la cena, Sam les contó lo traviesos que solían ser sus hermanos en comparación con él. Les habló de sus estudios y lo orgulloso que estaba de ellos. Mercedes lo escuchaba atentamente, observando cada gesto y cada palabra que él les dedicaba. Era entrañable la manera en la que hablaba de ellos, con tanto amor y cariño que llenó su corazón de ilusión.

Ilusión por conocer a ese Sam Evans que estaba sentado enfrente de ella. Al verdadero, al escondido entre barreras y muros que él mismo había levantado. Quería conocerle, lo deseaba tanto... Y él había acudido a la cena. A pesar de su plantón, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, el chico había acudido a la cena cargado con un sinfín de cosas y una rosa. Una tan bonita como aquella que había acompañado a la nota y el vestido.

Rosas de Sam Evans. Rosas de un color rojo fuerte. Rosas tan rojas como las mejillas de él. Sam no paraba de sonrojarse y ella no dejaba de sonreír cada vez que él lo hacía. ¡Dios mío! No solo quería meterse debajo de su vestido, sino también en su corazón. Era un conquistador y ni siquiera estaba haciendo nada para conseguirlo. Solo hablar de su familia. Solo eso.

Y aunque no lo había deseado, la cena llegó a su fin. Y ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta, mientras su abuela les daba privacidad quedándose en la cocina.

- Gracias por venir, Sam. Y gracias por todo – sonrió, abriéndole la puerta para salir al frío de la noche.

- Lo he pasado muy bien – dijo, nervioso.

- Yo también. Quizás... podríamos repetirlo mañana. Podríamos... ir al cine.

- ¿Mañana? – Preguntó, más nervioso aún.- Mañana es viernes. Los viernes por la noche no puedo y los sábados tampoco. Tengo trabajo.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Pero el domingo seré todo tuyo – dijo, separándose ligeramente, arrepintiéndose de lo directo que había sido.

¿No le vería hasta el domingo? ¡Dos largos días sin verlo! Ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, ¿cómo no podría echarle de menos?

- Domingo – sonrió Mercedes.

- Bien. Buenas noches, Mercedes.

¿Mercedes? ¿Por qué no Bella Durmiente? No, no y no. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se estaba echando atrás de nuevo?

- Buenas noches, Sam – respondió, viendo ya cómo se alejaba.

Y ella se quedó allí, durante un tiempo, en el frío de la noche mientras lo veía subir las escaleras y entrar ya a su casa. Sam, por segunda noche consecutiva, se había ido sin darle su beso de buenas noches.

* * *

Esa noche, Mercedes esperó otro mensaje de él. Esperó y esperó, pero no llegó ninguno. Resignada, dejó reposar su cabeza sobre la almohada. Sam estaba permitiéndole que ella le conociese, pero los muros seguían estando ahí, altos e inquebrantables. ¿Algún día volvería a besarla? ¿Volvería a sentir sus labios en los suyos? De un día para otro, él se había vuelto frío, reservado. A pesar de que él mismo se lo había prometido, no se había alejado. Había atendido su petición y había dejado que ella supiese acerca de él. Pero aún quedaba muchos secretos dentro de su corazón y ella no deseaba otra cosa que él se sincerase con ella. No le obligaría, no quería asustarle de nuevo. Un dolor se había asentado en su pecho cuando esperaba impaciente que él acudiese a la cena. Un dolor que se acrecentaría si él terminaba alejándose de ella si ella misma le apartaba. Despacio, él podría volver a ser el Sam Evans soñador que adoraba su abuela y ganaría en ella a una gran amiga.

_¿Una gran amiga?_

¿Eso era lo que quería ser?

_Sí. Sí, eso quiero. Y mucho más._

Pensó, acariciándose el vientre con suavidad, hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

El viernes pasó tan lento que pensó que no acabaría nunca. Luego de limpiar la casa y ver un rato la tele con su abuela, Mercedes se fue a su habitación, encerrándose en ella con la intención de que la inspiración no la abandonase.

Pero horas después, la chica no había conseguido ni una sola estrofa. Solo un cabreo enorme y un dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar.

Un cabreo y un dolor de cabeza que desaparecieron casi por completo al leer por fin un mensaje de su príncipe.

"_No te gustará saber que... ¡he roto otro espejo!"_

No uno sino dos.

"_¡Es broma! :P"_

A pesar de que la reacción normal a un mensaje así, sería cabrearse aún más, Mercedes no lo hizo. Por el contrario, empezó a reírse sin poder parar, empezando a llorar segundos después. El embarazo la estaba volviendo loca, esa debía ser la única explicación. Pero no podía dejar de llorar con una sonrisa en sus labios, porque él, aunque fuese solo con un par de mensajes, le había mostrado que la seguía teniendo presente.

"_No tiene gracia, Sam. ¿Sabes que romper uno te da 7 años de mala suerte?"_

La respuesta de él no se hizo esperar, llenando su corazón y haciéndola soñar con que esos días pasasen pronto y el domingo llegase para poder verle.

"_¿7 años de mala suerte? No me lo creo. Si tan mala suerte tengo, ¿cómo es que te he conocido?_

Se quedó mirando el mensaje durante unos minutos. Quizás demasiados. Él creía que había sido una suerte el haberla conocido y ella... no sabía qué creer. Solo quería tenerlo allí con ella y que se lo dijese de frente, pero el chico parecía esconderse todo el tiempo detrás de una pantalla y unos mensajes de texto.

"_Porque me conociste antes de romperlo :P"_

Respondió, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

"_Jimmy te ha echado de menos"_

No había pasado ni un segundo desde que le había mandado el último mensaje, no podía haberlo leído todavía. Y Jimmy... Mercedes reprimió una risa al leer de nuevo el mensaje, tapándose la boca con la mano. Era más que obvio que se refería a él mismo, pero el hecho de haber usado a Jimmy como excusa la hizo reír.

"_No lo creo. Piensa que soy horrible"_

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! _

Quiso borrar el mensaje antes de enviarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ya se había enviado y seguramente el propio Sam a kilómetros de distancia ya lo habría leído.

_¡Por Dios, Mercy! ¡Sabrá que le has espiado! ¡Qué vergüenza!_

Mercedes quiso morirse en ese mismo instante. Que un bus la atropellase o que se cayese por un agujero y jamás la encontrasen. ¡Jesús! Debía pensar antes de actuar, pero era imposible. Era Sam y a la vez no lo era. ¡Demasiado complicado!

"_Nunca ha tenido buen gusto"_

Le respondió él, provocando que el corazón se le parase durante un segundo. ¿No se había dado cuenta de lo que su mensaje había implicado? ¡Tenía que haberlo hecho!

Su móvil empezó a sonar, justo en ese momento, asustándola por completo.

No, no se había salvado y ahora vendrían las preguntas.

Descolgó tan rápido como pudo recuperar el móvil después de haberlo mandado lejos en la cama por el susto.

- ¿Sí?

- Hola.

- Hola – oír su voz hizo que su corazón se acelerase de nuevo y sus piernas no la sostuviesen dando gracias de estar sentada en aquella cama.

- Quería... quería oír tu voz.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Pretendía matarla! Se había propuesto acabar con su sensible corazón.

- Y preguntarte... ¿qué te parecería acompañarme a un partido de los Ohio Stars el domingo?

¿Cómo? ¿Quería que ella pasase el domingo viendo jugar a los Stars? ¡Agggh, hombres! ¿Qué había pasado con una sesión de cine? Luces apagadas, hacer manitas, besos furtivos... No, por supuesto que no. Él quería llevarla a ver un partido de baseball rodeada de gente. Arriba, abajo y en todos lados gritando como locos cada vez que hacían un _home run_.

- ¡Claro! – respondió, entusiasmada.

El hecho de haber pensado en ella para ver el partido en lugar de en un amigo, por ejemplo Jimmy, la hizo calmarse y relajarse. Lo suyo no era el deporte, pero no le importaría perder un domingo de su vida yendo a ver un partido si lo tenía a él como compañía. Sería una compañía casi inexistente dada la atención que Sam le prestaría, pero compañía al fin y al cabo. A no ser que aquello no fuese una cita sino una reunión de amigos. Dudó el preguntárselo o no, pero finalmente lo descartó. Aunque de haber querido hacerlo, él no le hubiese dado oportunidad. Había cambiado de tema tan rápidamente...

- ¿Cómo está Rosalynn? ¿Y el bebé? ¿Cómo estás tú? – las preguntas salieron tan deprisa de su boca que la chica apenas pudo entender lo que había tratado de decir.

- Bien. Los "tres" – sonrió, al ver que él le había preguntado por la criatura. – Un poco cansada y con un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero bien.

- Tienes que descansar. Duerme un poco.

- Son las nueve, Sam. Si me duermo ahora, me levantaría mañana ya.

Las nueve... ¿No se suponía que él estaba trabajando? ¿Dónde estaba?

- ¿Ya entraste a trabajar?

- Entro a las diez, ¿por qué?

- Nada. Solo preguntaba – se mordió el labio, pensativa. ¿Debería preguntarle a qué se dedicaba?

_No, no, Mercedes. Él te lo dirá._

- Tengo que dejarte. Quiero pegarme una ducha y cenar algo antes de marcharme. Tú duerme un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

- Ummm – protestó.

- Hazme caso. Dulces sueños, Bella Durmiente – dijo él, como un arrullo, antes de colgar.

Haciéndolo ella segundos después, mirando en la pantalla de su móvil su último mensaje. "_Nunca ha tenido buen gusto."_

No había sido un mal día a pesar de todo. La cabeza había dejado de dolerle y había conseguido una cita con Sam Evans. Para ir a un partido de baseball, sí. Pero una cita al fin y al cabo.

* * *

_Pues nada, nos vemos prontito y... dejad un review para ver que os ha parecido ^^ ¡Feliz semana! Besos y abrazos._

_Syl_


	8. Campanilla

_Sí, actualizando en sábado otra vez :) Siento no haber podido colgar el capítulo antes. Me ha hecho una ilusión enorme leer todos los reviews tan hermosos que habéis dejado. Me alegro de que os esté gustando el fic y Sam y Mercy hayan conseguido un hueco en vuestros corazoncillos._

_Mil gracias a Maru (este Sam es la cosa más tierna que existe, ahí te doy la razón *_* Gracias!); María Elena (Yo también quiero saber qué pasará cuando vuelva, pero algo me dice que no va a haber ni escenas juntos u.u Muchos besos para ti también ^^);Rosa Elena (Adoro tus reviews y cuando te emocionas :D Son tan bonitos ^^ Tendrías que ver mi sonrisa al leerlos jiji Un abrazo fuerte y un beso enorme para ti también!); Aplz1999 (Muchas gracias!); LunaSolTierra (gracias! Espero que te guste también este ^^); Ale (jajaj No quieres golpearme, vale xD Sabremos más sobre Sam... pero habrá que esperar un poquillo :P); Beth (jajaja Beth tiene sospechas de a lo que se dedica Sammy... Yo no digo nada xD Mi boca está sellada :X Besos!); Savri (Editar "Buscando" sería todo un sueño, pero no creo que eso sea muy fácil jeje Gracias! :*); Catita (Yo también quiero un Sam Evans, a poder ser uno de los míos lol Creo que la cachetada lo durmió y él es el Bello Durmiente ahora xDD Cariños y besitos!); Noe (Yo creo que estaría incluso aún peor que Mercedes, eso que ella está embarazada xD *_* Gracias!); Andrea (Adoro la lasaña *_* Podría comerla todos los días. Bueno, cualquier tipo de pasta, la verdad. Me hace ilu que te recuerde a la abuela de Mulán, porque uno de los capis del fic lleva por título "La Princesa Guerrera" jijiji ¿Eres adivina? :P Gracias!); mención especial al último review del capi 7 que no sé de quién es pero me eché unas risas al leerlo. xDD_

_Y ya no os molesto más, os dejo con un nuevo capi del fic. ^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, pero yo les secuestro a Sam sin ningún remordimiento lol**

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: Campanilla**_

Si el viernes había transcurrido lento para ella, el sábado había sido una completa tortura. Las horas se le habían pasado interminables, mirando la tele y luego, leyendo libros. Su abuela la había invitado a caminar por el barrio y ella había aceptado, concediéndole unas horas de su día. Habían pasado por delante de la casa de Sam y ella se había quedado mirando ilusionada lo rodeada de flores que estaba la vivienda. Era preciosa. Una casa enorme de dos plantas, con amplios ventanales y un porche como el de su abuela, con bancos a cada lado de la puerta.

A la vuelta de su paseo, se habían encontrado con la madre de Sam llegando a casa y su abuela no había tardado ni cinco segundos en presentarle a su nieta.

—Ella es Mercedes, Mary, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ella? —sonrió la anciana, ante unas cohibidas mujeres.

—Claro que lo hiciste, y no solo tú —dijo, acercándose a la chica para darle un beso en la mejilla a la vez que acariciaba su rostro—. Encantada Mercedes, soy Mary Evans.

—Encantada, Señora Evans.

¿Sam les había hablado de ella? ¡Oh!

—No, no. Llámame Mary, por favor.

Mercedes clavó sus ojos marrones en ella, observando la belleza de la mujer. Era obvio de dónde había sacado Sam aquellos hermosos rasgos. Se preguntó si sus hermanos también serían tan guapos como lo eran él y su madre.

Asintió con la cabeza, nerviosa, y esperó a que su abuela hablase para decirles que se iban ya a casa, pero eso no era lo que la anciana tenía en mente.

—¿Cuánto hace que no hacemos una barbacoa?

—Demasiado —le respondido Mary Evans, sonriéndole a su vecina.

—Eso creí. Podríamos hacer una este domingo. Atiborrarnos a comida rica rica. ¿Qué te parece, cariño?

¿Ese domingo? No, no. Ese domingo tenía una cita con Sam. Una que no pensaba perderse por nada del mundo. Aunque... a la barbacoa también iría él, ¿cierto? Estarían rodeados de toda su familia y... No, casi prefería las mil y una personas que esa tarde verían el baseball con ella.

—Yo... no puedo, abuela. Además no debería comer tan alegremente. Sabes que lo primero es el bebé y...

Mary Evans la miró, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una que hizo que Mercedes se extrañase.

—¡Sam! ¡Hijo! Estábamos hablando de hacer una barbacoa este domingo. Dime que tú puedes.

¿Sam? ¡Oh, no! Habían pasado tanto tiempo de paseo que no había mirado ni la hora. Todavía no era de noche y no creía que fuesen todavía las ocho. Quizás el sábado él salía antes de trabajar. Oh, Señor... Él estaba detrás de ella y Mercedes tendría que girarse y sonreírle con esas fachas que ahora llevaba.

Un chándal, unas deportivas y un sudor insoportable. Recordó aquel "Hueles fatal" que el le había dicho hacía tres días y supo que él no tardaría en decirselo de nuevo.

—De hecho, no puedo. Mercedes y yo vamos a ir al partido de los Stars mañana.

—Oh, cariño. ¿Vas a llevarla al baseball? ¿Qué clase de cita es esa? —preguntó, mientras veía cómo Mercedes se giraba por fin hacia su hijo y éste le respondía con una sonrisa enorme. Sonrisa que había borrado al oír el comentario de su madre.

—¡Mamá! —le reprochó, avergonzado, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo chillón.

No había ni dos minutos que conocía a Mary Evans, pero Mercedes ya la adoraba.

_¡Hombres!_

La señora Evans escenificó cómo se cerraba la boca con una cremallera invisible y Mercedes reprimió una risita nerviosa.

—¿Quieres tomar un té, Rosalynn? —le ofreció la mujer, empeñada en dejarlos a solas.

—Eso no se pregunta, querida —respondió la anciana, guiñándole un ojo y siguiéndola ya hacia el interior de la casa.

Mercedes se giró de nuevo, observando cómo Sam se mordía el labio, nervioso.

—¿No fue buena idea invitarte al baseball, verdad? —suspiró, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

—¡Claro que sí! —dijo ella, quizás con demasiada efusividad, hasta el punto de asustarle.

—No. No lo fue, pero gracias. Deberíamos aceptar la barbacoa y-

—No, no.

El chico sonrió, cerrando los ojos medio cansado.

—¿Dormiste bien anoche? —se interesó, subiendo las escaleras con ella y sentándose en uno de los bancos del porche.

Ella sí había podido hacerlo, pero él, a juzgar por las ojeras que tenía, no había tenido tanta suerte.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, resistiendo las ganas de preguntarle a qué hora se había ido él a dormir. Debía de haberlo hecho a altas horas de la madrugada ya que el trabajo según el le había dicho, empezaba a las diez y a la mañana siguiente tenía que madrugar.

—Te ves cansado.

—Mañana estaré mejor —sonrió.

¡Menuda conversación de besugos! ¡Solo les faltaba bostezar! ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde se había ido la química que había entre ellos? ¿No existiría o en realidad se escondía entre llamadas y mensajes de texto? ¡Odiaba que él se asustase todo el tiempo! Ella lo asustaba y ¡ni siquiera sabía cómo! Pero lo hacía. Claro que lo hacía. De lo contrario, él ya la habría besado de nuevo. Por Dios, el estúpido idiota del supermercado habría hecho incluso más que eso. Pero él no era ese chico, sino Sam. El que ella quería conocer. Y no lo haría si él no le dejaba. Se alejaba de ella, sin importarle dónde estuviesen. El chico siempre dejaba un espacio de un metro entre ellos. ¡Si hasta sentados en el banco, permanecían cada uno en una esquina!

_Acércate, por favor._

Deseó, aún sabiendo que él no lo haría. No desde aquella noche en la que sus manos la tocaron y él recibió una bofetada como castigo. Sam no volvería a exponerse de nuevo a otra. Y ella no sería quién diese de nuevo el primer paso, porque en realidad, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionaría si aquello se produjese de nuevo.

Mercedes cerró los ojos, cansada, al tiempo que apretaba las manos sobre el banco en el que ambos permanecían sentados. Hacía dos días lo había tenido tan cerca de ella y ahora, a pesar de estar sentados en ese mismo banco, parecía que los separasen kilómetros de distancia.

—Estás preciosa —le oyó, abriendo los ojos como platos.

¿Le había dicho que estaba...? ¿Se lo había dicho? No podía ser, era imposible. ¿Cómo podía estarlo con esas fachas?

—Estoy horrible —protestó, girándose hacia él, mostrándole que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

—¿Horrible?

—Horrible, sí. Y huelo fatal.

Oh... Eso era lo que él le había dicho aquella mañana en la que habían estado a punto de hacer el amor en su cama. O al menos, ella lo había creído así. Pero lo que en realidad quería Sam era reírse de ella. Y lo había conseguido, haciéndola llorar e incluso provocando que ella le echase de su cuarto. Ese día no había querido hacerle el amor.

Sam se acercó un poco más, olisque- ¡Oh! ¿La estaba oliendo? ¡Dios mío!

—No hueles fatal.

Ella lo miró cómo si se hubiera vuelto loco, y abrió la boca desmesuradamente.

Por supuesto que olía mal, de hecho lo hacía peor aún que aquella misma mañana. ¿A quién quería engañar?

—Y aquella mañana tampoco lo hacías.

La sinceridad del chico la tomó por sorpresa. Sinceridad o mentira. No sabía qué pensar.

—No. No me mires así, por favor —dijo, mientras sus mejillas se teñían nuevamente de rojo.

¡Jesús! El Sam de la cena del jueves había vuelto, el Sam "tomate" que balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. ¡Alabado sea Dios! Mercedes adoraba a ese Sam, podría incluso hasta enamorarse de él si el chico se lo permitía.

_¿Enamorarse? ¡Oh, Mercy!_

Él no dejaba de mirarla, esperando una respuesta por su parte. Respuesta que no llegaría, pues ahora era ella la que sentía vergüenza. Como una tonta se había quedado callada, mirándole como quién adoraba a un santo, y si seguía allí, él no tardaría en reírse otra vez de ella, y esa vez sería con razón.

—¡Joder! De no habértelo dicho, te hubiese hecho el amor allí mismo. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Preguntó, sonrojándose sobre su propio sonrojo, si eso era posible.

Oh, por favor. Mercedes no sabía qué hacer, si levantarse y gritar, saltar hasta que no pudiese resistirlo más o bailar en pleno porche. Habría hecho cualquiera de aquellas tres cosas si él no hubiese estado allí a su lado y ella no hubiese estado esperando un bebé. ¡Sam había querido hacerle el amor! ¡El amor! No había dicho _acostarse_, no había dicho _sexo, _no había dicho _follar_. Había dicho _hacer el amor. _¡Hacérselo! Y si en ese momento ella no hubiese estado sentada, probablemente se hubiese caído redonda al suelo. Oh, su estúpido idiota del supermercado... Había querido hacerle el amor de verdad.

—Yo creí que-

—Sé lo que creíste. Y lo siento de verdad. Fui un estúpido. ¡Demonios! Todavía lo soy. Te hice llorar sin proponérmelo y luego... Es solo que...

—¿Te vuelvo loco? —preguntó, mientras su corazón se llenaba de ilusión.

—Definitivamente, sí —respondió él, notando cómo ella se tensaba de nuevo—. No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí salir de aquella habitación, más aún después de hacerte llorar. Solo quería quedarme allí y abrazarte hasta que te calmases y luego, hacértelo de verdad, hasta borrarte de mis pensamientos.

_No, Sam. No puedes borrarme._

—¿Borrarme? —preguntó, triste. Solo había deseado acostarse con ella para olvidarla. Un visto y no visto, y él se lo estaba confesando.

Sam cerró los ojos, reuniendo valor.

—Tengo miedo, Mercedes. Miedo a darlo todo de nuevo como lo hice en el pasado. Miedo de que aplasten mi corazón sin ningún remordimiento como si no valiese nada. Miedo de—se calló, inclinando su cabeza.

—Yo no soy como ella, Sam. No todas somos iguales.

En realidad, Mercedes no la conocía. Ni siquiera debía haberse comparado con ella.

—No. Claro que no lo eres —respondió él, dándose cuenta de que la chica lo sabía todo acerca de su plantón en el altar.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que temes?

—Yo... No puedo... No puedo hablar de esto —dijo, levantándose del banco—. Deberíamos suspender la salida de mañana.

—¡No! —Chilló, desilusionada—. Por favor, no me niegues la oportunidad de verte.

Ahí estaba suplicando de nuevo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Merecía realmente la pena? Sí. Sí lo merecía. Era solo que él no parecía entenderlo como ella.

—Lo siento de verdad, Mercedes.

—Yo lo siento más. ¿Disfrutas viéndome suplicarte? —preguntó tratando de no llorar, pero fallando en el proceso.

—Por favor, no... No llores —le pidió, sentándose de nuevo, tratando de acercarla a él.

—No lloro por ti, Sam. Son las estúpidas hormonas del embarazo, no te confundas —respondió enojada, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, incapaz de detenerlas, y sus brazos intentaban alejarlo de ella, fracasando estrepitosamente.

—Lo sé —susurró él, abrazándola por fin y dejando un beso en su pelo.

Aunque ambos sabían que no era así. Mercedes lloraba por él, por todo el daño que San le había hecho y todavía le hacía, y por todo aquello que la chica estaba empezando a sentir en su corazón.

Mercedes se dejó abrazar, enterrando su cara en su pecho, notando cómo el sol se escondía y dejaba paso a la luna, llevándose sus lágrimas.

—Sam... —dijo, en un susurro, al tiempo que sus brazos la apretaban contra él.

¿Por qué le negaba la oportunidad de conocerle? ¿Por qué? Ella solo quería... ¿Qué quería?

_Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Qué me abrace, que me bese? ¿Qué me haga el amor? Sí, a todo eso. ¿Que me quiera? Sí, también. Soy una egoísta._

—Haga lo que haga, te haré daño. De una manera u otra —decía él, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

—Dame una oportunidad —le pidió, temblando de frío. Estaba volviendo a suplicarle, pero no le importaba. Dentro de poco tiempo, él tendría que marcharse a trabajar. Un trabajo del que no le había hablado y que ella dudaba que algún día llegase a hacerlo—. Por fa-

—No —la silenció él, tapando su boca con su mano—. No vuelvas a suplicarme. Nadie merece que alguien como tú lo haga, yo menos que nadie.

Mercedes le observó, cerrando los ojos segundos después. No se lo iba a conceder, a pesar de todo lo que ella le había rogado. No le iba a conceder esa oportunidad. Ese abrazo que ambos compartían sería el último. No más flores, no más vestidos, no más besos. No más _"Dulces sueños, Bella Durmiente"_. No más...

El chico se apartó ligeramente, sonriéndole y le tendió la mano, mientras ella lo miraba atónita, sin entender qué era lo que pretendía.

—Me llamo Sam Evans.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué...? —preguntó, confundida.

—Empecemos de nuevo.

¿De nuevo? Oh, Sam... Se lo estaba permitiendo. Estaba dejando que ella le conociese, le estaba dejando entrar en su vida. Borrando sus lágrimas, nuevas salieron avergonzándola otra vez. Pero éstas no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

—¿Es normal que llore tanto, señorita? —preguntó preocupado, haciéndola reír.

—Sí, lo es. Estoy esperando un bebé —Rió todavía más, notando cómo él empezaba a soltarse.

—Ohhh... Enhorabuena a usted y a su pareja.

—No tengo pareja —negó con la cabeza.

—No me lo explico.

—Yo tampoco la verdad —no podía dejar de reír, parecía una chiquilla a la que no paraban de hacerle cosquillas.

—Todavía no me ha dicho su nombre —dijo él, tendiéndole la mano de nuevo.

—Mercedes. Mercedes Jones —respondió ella, aceptándosela.

—Mercedes Jones... ¿De qué me suena su nombre? ¡Oh! ¿No será usted la nieta de Rosalynn?

—De hecho, sí. Lo soy.

—Debí habérmelo imaginado, es usted tan hermosa como ella.

—Pero no tengo su misma edad, no tienes porqué hablarme de usted.

Sam sonrió, viendo cómo ella había dejado de llorar.

—Me encanta tu risa —dijo, haciendo que ella parase de reír, para luego volver a hacerlo intentando hablar.

—¡Es horrible! ¡Súper escandalosa!

—Yo me casaría con ella —bromeó.

—Apuesto a que sí.

—Pero... por el momento he pensado que... no sé. Podrías acompañarme al baseball mañana.

—Acabamos de conocernos, ¿no vas muy rápido?

El chico se quedó callado, sorprendiéndose por el comentario.

—¡Es broma! —chilló, dándole un manotazo en el hombro.

—¡Qué bestia! —se quejó.

—Lo sé. Ya me lo habían dicho antes —rió.

Él le lo había dicho _bestia. _Había sido él aquella vez que la chica había apretado con rabia el dedo que él se había cortado con los cristales del espejo. Había deseado hacerle el máximo daño posible. Él la había hecho llorar a pesar de haber intentado con todas sus fuerzas que él no la viese y la había vuelto a hacer llorar hacía unos minutos. Esa vez, abrazándola con cariño, deseando que ella dejase de hacerlo. Oh, Sam. Había necesitado ese abrazo de él. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba un hombre en su vida hasta que él había aparecido detrás de ella en el pasillo de los congelados empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible. Había necesitado ese abrazo más que ninguna otra cosa. Era una egoísta que solo deseaba que él la quisiera y la cuidase cuando ella ni siquiera sentía lo mismo. ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien en una semana? Eso solo pasaba en las películas. Hasta al personaje de Kate Hudson le había llevado diez días enamorarse del de Matthew McConnaughey.

Pero ahí estaba él, clavando su mirada en ella y provocando que sus hormonas estúpidas la hiciesen emocionarse de nuevo. ¿Algún día podría parar de llorar?

Sam acarició su mejilla, borrando con sus dedos un par de lágrimas que habían vuelto a escabullirse de sus hermosos ojos.

—No lo estás —susurró, a la vez que ella arqueaba una ceja, confundida.

¿No lo estaba? ¡Qué no estaba? Empezaba a sentir que necesitaría un diccionario para entenderle. Un Sam Evans/Español – Español/Sam Evans.

—No lo estás... _Eres _preciosa —bajó la voz de nuevo, mientras sus dedos colocaban mechones de pelo detrás de su oreja izquierda.

Mercedes cerró los ojos, deseando que el chico volviese a acariciar sus orejas, pero eso no sucedió.

—Joder, eres preciosa y yo... Yo te he hecho llorar —dijo, cabreado.

_Sí, lo hiciste. Tienes ese poder._

—Y también reír —trató de animarle.

—Lo siento de verdad.

—Chsss, ahora soy yo la que te pide que no te disculpes —tomó su mano entre las de ella, acariciándola suavemente.

Pero el chico la rechazó, nervioso, separando sus manos rápidamente.

_¿Por qué?_

—Yo... eh... Te he comprado algo —balbuceó, adorable—. Quería dártelo mañana pero supongo que también podría dártelo ahora.

¿Le había comprado algo? ¿Además del vestido, las flores, el vino, la bebida y el postre de la cena que habían compartido? ¿Quería regalarle algo?

_Oh, Sam._

El chico sacó de su bolsillo una cajita diminuta envuelta en papel de regalo y se la dio.

—No sé si sea de tu gusto, pero la vi y... me recordó a ti.

—¿A mí?

Hubiera deseado no emocionarse como una niña al abrir el regalo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. En un par de segundos había rasgado el envoltorio y había abierto la cajita, descubriendo en ella una pulserita de plata cuyos adornos eran pequeños chupetes de bebé.

—Son chupetes —los miraba emocionada.

—Y al parecer, dan suerte.

Francamente, a Mercedes poco le importaba que le diesen o no suerte, lo único que de verdad lo hacía era precisamente que eran chupetes. ¡Chupetes! Sam había visto la pulsera y le había recordado a ella. Le había recordado a ella y a su bebé.

_Oh, Señor._

Mercedes se llevó su mano derecha a su vientre, observando la pulsera en su otra mano.

_Una pulsera de chupetes._

Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas, avergonzándola por enésima vez y haciéndola consciente de que mientras no se alejase de Sam Evans, lloraría durante toda la semana.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras mal? —preguntó, preocupado, colocando una de sus manos sobre la suya en su vientre.

_Estoy mejor de lo que he estado en todos estos meses._

—Estoy bien —respondió, viendo cómo él, nervioso, separaba su mano de nuevo, alejándose de ella—. No tenías porqué hacerlo. Muchas gracias, de verdad —sonrió, acercándose despacio para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

Un beso que le hizo sonreír a él también, alejándose unos centímetros de su rostro, notando la necesidad de volver a besarle, esta vez, probando sus labios de nuevo. Cerrando los ojos, los chicos acortaron aquella distancia, quedando a escasos milímetros el uno del otro.

_Bésame._

Deseó Mercedes, acercándose más a él, al tiempo que la puerta se abría y los tomaba por sorpresa.

—Sam...

El beso no llegó a producirse, haciendo que Mercedes abriese los ojos, desilusionada. Delante de ella se encontraba un chico joven, alto, delgado y con el pelo más claro que el de Sam.

—Stevie —lo saludó él, con una inclinación de cabeza.

Su hermano...

—Son las nueve y media. ¿No entrabas a las diez? —le preguntó el chico, mirándole confundido, y luego fijando sus ojos en la chica que lo acompañaba.

—Oh. Se me había pasado por completo —dijo, asombrado, levantándose del banco, provocando que ella también lo hiciese—. Mercedes, te presento a Stevie Evans, mi hermano. Stevie, ella es Mercedes Jones, la nieta de Rosalynn.

—¿Enserio? ¡Guau! Encantado de conocerte, Mercedes —dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Siento haber interrumpido.

—El gusto es mío, St-Stevie. Y no te preocupes, no interrumpiste nada.

_Solo un beso. El tan esperado beso._

—Me alegro. Bueno, me regreso a dentro. Recuerda la hora, Sammy.

Su hermano mayor asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que lo veía entrar ya a la casa.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, triste.

—Sí. Yo también debería —susurró ella, todavía con la pulsera en la mano.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, mientras se secaba las manos sudadas a sus pantalones.

—Sam... ¿Podrías ponérmela? —preguntó, mostrándole la pulsera.

—Claro que sí —dijo, un poco nervioso, tomándola entre sus dedos y colocándosela para pelearse con el cierre, avergonzándose delante de ella—. ¡Lo conseguiré!

Mercedes rió al ver cómo éste se resistía a cerrarse, desesperando al pobre chico.

—Ya está —respiró aliviado.

—Muchas gracias, Sam. Es preciosa —le dijo, mientras él acariciaba su manos con las suyas.

Sam asintió, sin decir nada más. Seguramente todavía cohibido por lo que acaba de pasar recién.

—Vamos, tienes que irte —le recordó ella, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

—Sí... Mañana nos veremos. ¿Tú te vas o entras para acompañar a tu abuela?

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba entrar en aquella casa para conocer dónde vivían los Evans y saber todo acerca de aquella familia, no le parecía lo más conveniente. Quizás otro día pudiese, pero no esa noche. En ese momento, solo deseaba llegar a casa y dormir.

—¿Podrías decirle que me voy? Quiero recostarme un rato.

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Solo un poco cansada. Mañana estaré mejor, seguramente.

—Debería acompañarte a casa —susurró.

—No. Lo que deberías hacer es ir a cenar o no te dará tiempo a hacerlo.

—Yo como muy rápido, Mercedes y-

—Entra ahora mismo —le dijo, en tono autoritario—. Nos vemos mañana. No me des plantón, por favor.

_Oh, Mercy. Lo dijiste en voz alta._

—Jamás podría —susurró él como si nada, dejando un beso en su mejilla y girando ya el pomo de la puerta—. Buenas noches, Bella Durmiente.

Él jamás podría darle plantón, no después de saber lo que había significado para él aquello. Pero ella sí lo había hecho, y cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, se arrepentía todavía más de la decisión que había tomado meses atrás. Si tan solo pudiese dar marcha atrás en el tiempo. Habría acudido a la cita a ciegas, se habría alejado de Calvin y ahora quizás, no estuviese esperando un bebé. O quizás el bebé que estuviese esperando fuese de Sam.

_Deja de soñar, Mercy._

—Buenas noches, Sam —sonrió, viéndole desaparecer en el interior de la casa.

Lentamente, bajó las escaleras de la casa que él les había regalado a sus padres y caminó los pocos metros que la separaban de la suya. Esperaba que su abuela no se demorase mucho. ¿Le habrían invitado a cenar? Quizás la madre de Sam le había ofrecido algo de comer.

Sacando las llaves de su bolsillo, las introdujo en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta y entrando ya en la casa.

_Hogar, dulce hogar._

Pensó, cerrando la puerta tras ella y caminando deprisa hacia el baño para lavarse la cara. Había llorado más en ese día que en todos aquellos meses, pero por primera vez en ese tiempo, muchas de esas lágrimas que había derramado, eran de felicidad.

Se miró al espejo, deseando que éste le leyese su futuro como el espejo de la reina mala de Blancanieves. Deseando que le dijese que el día siguiente, sería uno que nunca olvidaría.

—¿Cariño? Cariño, ¿dónde estás?

Su abuela había entrado ya en la casa y la buscaba. Mercedes se apresuró a limpiarse y secarse la cara, antes de responderle.

—¡Estoy aquí, abuela! —exclamó, abriendo ya la puerta para salir.

—¿Estás bien, cielo? —preguntó, acariciando su rostro.

—Solo un poco cansada, abuela.

—Oh, pequeña, te haré una sopa y una ensalada. Ven y siéntate unos minutos —dijo, llevándola hacia el salón para sentarla en uno de los sillones.

—No, no. Déjame ayudarte —respondió su nieta, siguiéndola hasta la cocina.

—Está bien —sonrió.

En completo silencio prepararon la cena y se sentaron a la mesa, comiendo despacio para que los alimentos les sentasen bien a cada una de ellas. Mercedes podía ver que ella no era la única que permanecía cansada en aquella mesa. Su abuela también parecía alicaída, triste. Seguramente preocupada por la salud de su nieta, cuando debería ser al revés. La anciana siempre había fardado acerca de su salud de hierro. Era un roble, lo era. Pero en la última época parecía haber perdido toda la vitalidad. Quizás fuesen, tal y como ella pensaba, las preocupaciones a las que la llevaba su nieta favorita o el hecho de llevar tantos años viviendo sola.

—¿Estás bien, abuela? —preguntó, dejando su cuchara sobre el plato.

—Oh —la anciana abrió su boca impresionada, asustándola ligeramente, al tiempo que alargaba el brazo y rozaba su pulsera nueva—. No te la había visto antes. Es preciosa.

—Me la regaló Sam —dijo en un susurro, resistiendo las ganas de mostrarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tiene chupetes...

_Eso dije yo, abuela._

—Sí... —Mercedes acarició con suavidad uno de los chupetes de la pulsera. Dentro de unos meses, su bebé necesitaría un chupete de verdad y ella no deseó otra cosa en ese mismo momento que no fuese que él también se lo regalase al niño.

—Es un amor de hombre —le oyó decir a Rosalynn, viendo cómo se emocionaba.

Mercedes podía ver de dónde le venían aquellas ganas enormes de llorar y que él la abrazase. Era la sangre Oaks que corría por sus venas.

_Sí, lo es._

Pensó, como respuesta.

—Quiero conocerle, abuela. Quiero que me deje entrar en su vida —le confesó, notando cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Dale tiempo, cariño —sonrió, acariciando su mano con la suya—. La espera valdrá la pena, te lo prometo.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, deseando fuertemente que aquello fuese verdad.

—Come un poco más, cielo. Vamos.

Con pocas ganas, Mercedes se terminó el contenido de su plato, recogiendo la mesa ella misma más tarde y negándose a que su abuela le ayudase. La anciana había cambiado de tema rápidamente cuando le había preguntado cómo estaba. Quizás había sido una simple coincidencia, pero Mercedes dudaba de que aquello fuese así. ¿Su abuela le ocultaba algo?

Después de ver la tele durante un rato, las dos mujeres se encaminaron hacia sus cuartos. Mercedes fue quién la acompañó a ella esa vez, y luego se dirigió hacia su habitación, deseosa de acostarse en aquella cama tan cómoda. Luego de salir del baño, después de haberse preparado y lavado los dientes, se puso el pijama y se tumbó sobre las sábanas buscando su teléfono móvil. Nada había en él, pero los sonidos que hacía la pulsera al elevar su mano y bajarla la hicieron recordar que aunque Sam estuviese trabajando muy lejos, permanecía allí con ella. Jugando con los chupetes de la pulserita, no tardó en quedarse dormida.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? :)_

_Intentaré publicar pronto el siguiente, pasad una feliz semana y, muchos besos y abrazos ^^_

_Syl_

_Por cierto, se me olvidaba, cómo mola el poder poner distintas imágenes a los fics que publicamos en la página. Les he puesto una diferente a cada una, me faltan algunas pero estoy en ello. ¿Qué os parecen? ¿Cuál os gusta más? Creo que mi favorita es la foto de "Buscando" *_* o la de este mismo fic :) En el perfil no salen, es una pena. Para verlas todas seguidas hay que ir al buscador y buscar Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, idioma español._


	9. Enredados

_¡Feliz día de la Hispanidad! Siento no haber actualizado "Entrégate" antes de hoy, pero he estado un poco perdida últimamente. El lunes actualicé "As Long" y os doy las gracias por vuestros reviews y por no haberme matado por el capítulo. Me encanta y adoro el "angst" lo reconozco, pero no os preocupéis, Sam y Mercedes conseguirán ser felices, no sé aún cómo, pero creedme cuando os digo que al menos en mis fics, siempre serán "endgame" :)_

_Y mil gracias por leer Entrégate y dejarme esos reviews tan bonitos :) Son preciosos, de verdad. Gracias a Ale (¿Este Sam es tu favorito? Wow, tendré que abrir una encuesta para ver cuál es vuestro preferido. Yo creo que no podría decidirme por uno solo u.u No me mates al final de este capi ^^); Alondra (Gracias! *_*); María Elena (Yo no la estoy viendo, de hecho si es verdad lo que he leído por ahí, no creo ni que vea los capítulo de Glee. Tengo otras series que ver que no me hacen sufrir, ni juegan con mis emociones, y que al menos respetan a los personajes. Ni siquiera terminé de ver la tercera temporada, me quedé anclada en el episodio 3x16, el beso Samcedes en el aula fue lo último que vi y ese es mi canon xD Gracias por leer mis historias, me hace mucha ilusión que te gusten :) Muchos besos!); Maru (Mátameeee xD Sam es demasiado tierno, y está asustado, pero no podría suspender la salida, porque la necesita ;) jeje Besitos!); Aplz1999 (Los pensamientos de Mercy son muy irreales, sí. Yo ya le habría saltado a la primera jajaja Besos y gracias por leerla!); Savri (He empezado a hacer eso de cambiarles los nombres, intentaré a ver qué sale de todo esto xD Gracias por tu ayuda, Savri! ^^); Rosa Elena (Aquí tenéis la cita, sí, en este capi sí que es xD Aunque no prometo que sea lo que habéis estado esperando.. ya me diréis. :) Mil gracias por tus reviews! Te envío otro abrazo y un beso enorme! ^_^ ); Andrea (Yo también espero que adivines el número de la ONCE lol. Jajaja Lo de sonrojados perdidos me hizo reír, y el Pobre Merche también xDD En este capi sí que va la cita, os lo prometo :P Ya me diás ^^); Beth (Que yo conozco más a Sam que Murphy eso está muy claro, sobretodo cuando el calvo dijo el otro día que nunca había escrito sobre un chico deportista que fuese disléxico... *facepalm* Muchas veces me pregunto si mis Sams están OOC y me respondo a mí misma diciendo, todos mis Sams están IC entre sí, al menos hasta el momento IWALY, lo que haya pasado de ese capi en adelante, o más bien, desde la finale de la tercera, no tiene nada que ver con mis fics, dado que no veo Glee y no puedo adaptar su historia a mis Sams. Si ha dejado de ser disléxico en el verano para ser medio pardillo, eso no lo veréis en mis fics. xDD Mis Sams son mis Sams y el de RIB es caso aparte, no me preocupa que no se parezcan ni lo más mínimo. Besitos!); Catita (No sé yo si con un beso lo despertará del todo, pero se intentará lol Muchas gracias por leerlo! Besitos y cariños ^^)_

_Y ahora sí, ¡a leer!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece y tampoco quiero que así sea. El secuestro de personajes se me da divinamente. xD**

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: Enredados**_

_El ha tomado una decisión_

_Y ella ha llegado a una conclusión_

_Que cuando crees que todo lo sabes_

_Alguien llega a ti te muestra algo que no ves_

_Y ella dijo_

_Algo así quiero yo_

_Alguien para ser mejor_

_Algo así como tú_

_Al verte entonces supe_

_que algo así quiero yo_

_Alguien para ser mejor, sí_

_Algo así como tú_

_Al verte supe que eras tú_

* * *

¿Qué se suponía que se llevaba a un partido de baseball? ¿Pantalón y camiseta? Vestido no, desde luego, y falda... Ni de broma. No quería parecer desesperada y aunque lo quisiese, no tenía ninguna falda que le sirviese.

—¡Necesito ropa nueva!

Al día siguiente llamaría a su madre para que la acompañase a comprarla. Eso o tendría que pasearse desnuda por todo el vecindario. Sin dudarlo, esa sería la única forma de hacer que Sam Evans moviese ficha. Al menos, Mercedes estaba completamente segura de que si la viese desnuda, correría como un loco para taparla con su chaqueta. Su caballero sureño...

El móvil sonó justo cuando Mercedes se sumergía en el armario, tratando de decidir qué ropa llevar. Había traído muy poca en aquella maleta, pero aún así, se le estaba haciendo súper difícil decidirse por una.

_Sam._

Descolgó después de tres tonos y con voz suave, respondió con un "Buenos días"

—¡Buenos días!

La felicidad del chico la tomó por sorpresa e hizo que una sonrisa enorme apareciese en ella. Por un momento había creído que el chico la llamaba para cancelar su cita, pero afortunadamente no había sido así.

—¿Tienes gorra de los Stars?

—¿Cómo?

_Gorra... Oh, ¡Gorra! Gorra, sí._

—No, no tengo —respondió rápido—. ¿Debería?

—Bueno, no. No es necesario, pero ummm... Te he comprado una.

Él y su manía de comprarle cosas...

—Y me preguntas si tengo después de comprármela —Mercedes intentó no reírse.

—La verdad es que supuse que no la tendrías ya que...

—Ya que no me gusta el deporte —terminó la frase por él.

—¿No te gusta el deporte?

Si eso no era lo que él iba a decir, ¿qué era?

—La verdad, no. No me gusta practicarlo y tampoco me gusta mucho pagar para verlo —esperó que su sinceridad no le echara atrás en sus ganas de verla.

_¿Ganas de verme? Oh, Mercy. Deja de soñar._

—Oh. No te preocupes, pagaré yo. Y la próxima vez podríamos ir al cine o a bailar. O bueno, a bailar no sé... quizás no... en tu estado... no sé.

Oh, Señor. Tartamudeaba de nuevo y era súper adorable cada vez que lo hacía.

_La próxima vez. Quiere que haya próxima vez._

—Sam... A bailar también está bien.

—Vale —dijo. Y Mercedes habría apostado que sus mejillas al otro lado de la línea, estaban rojas como tomates—. ¿Estás lista?

—De hecho, no. No sé qué ponerme —dijo, tapándose la boca al instante. ¿Tenía la confianza de pedirle opinión sobre qué ponerse?

—Estarás preciosa con cualquier cosa.

Mercedes dejó de respirar durante un instante, al tiempo que él continuaba respondiéndole.

—Pero una camiseta y unos vaqueros estarán bien. Con la gorra estarás estupenda.

—Podría ser. Gracias. Supongo que en media hora, sí... En treinta minutos estaré lista.

—Te recogeré entonces a esa hora.

—No hace falta, podemos encontrarnos en el exterior de-

—Te recogeré en tu casa en media hora y luego te dejaré de nuevo a la vuelta.

—Está bien —rió.

_Señor protector._

Sí... Su protector. Su caballero sureño y su estúpido idiota del supermercado. Solo suyo, de ella. Esa tarde pensaba hacérselo entender a todo el mundo. A él más que a nadie. Quería ser ella la que le hiciese sonreír de nuevo, ilusionarse tanto como lo hacía ella cada vez que él le dedicaba parte de su tiempo.

Volviendo al armario se demoró un par de minutos, escogiendo por fin el vestuario ideal para esa tarde. Con aquella ropa sin duda no seduciría a nadie, pero al menos estaría cómoda, y la comodidad después de todos esos meses de embarazo era lo que más le importaba. Mientras se miraba al espejo después de ponerse un poco de lápiz labial, se preguntó si ese día conseguiría por fin que el chico la besase de nuevo. La noche anterior habían estado a punto de hacerlo, pero su hermano menor había aparecido en ese momento, fastidiando su única oportunidad. ¡Quería besarlo! Volver a sentir sus labios en los de ella, pero no quería obligarlo a ello, quería que Sam lo desease tanto como ella. Había permitido que ella le conociese y Mercedes estaría dispuesta a esperar lo que fuese necesario, aunque la espera se le hiciese interminable.

El timbre sonó, sonriendo ante el espejo, y agarró su bolso para salir de su cuarto y bajar las escaleras.

—Pasadlo muy bien, mi niña —dijo su abuela desde el sofá.

Resultaba raro que no se hubiese levantado para abrirle a Sam. Quizás la hubiese oído ya bajar las escaleras y por eso no lo había hecho.

—Gracias, abuela —Mercedes le dio un último beso, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Abriéndola segundos después con una sonrisa tímida—. Hola.

Sam Evans, vestido con un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta blanca con cuello de pico la esperaba en su puerta. Llevaba puesta una gorra azul de los Ohio Stars y en la mano traía otra, la cuál Mercedes suponía que sería para ella.

—Hola —sonrió él, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

Mercedes pensó que se inclinaría y la saludaría con un típico beso en la mejilla pero no tuvo esa suerte. El chico colocó mechones de pelo negro detrás de sus pequeñas orejas y luego le puso la gorra mirándola pensativo.

—Así mejor —dijo, nervioso.

_¡Unf! ¡Hombres!_

Mercedes dio un paso atrás, mirándose en el espejo del mueble recibidor para comprobar cómo le quedaba.

_Podría ser peor._

Pensó, aún sin gustarle cómo le quedaba.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó él, sonriente.

—Sí.

—Hasta la vuelta, chicos —oyeron decir a la anciana.

—Oh... Hasta después, Rosalynn —respondió Sam.

—Cuídamela mucho, cielo —le pidió la señora.

—Lo haré. No le pasará nada mientras esté conmigo, te lo prometo.

Mercedes guardaba silencio mientras ellos intercambiaban aquellas palabras, o quizás fuese la emoción de ver el cariño que se tenían los dos, lo que hacía que se quedase sin palabras.

—Bien —gracias, cariño.

La anciana sonrió, cansada. Todavía en aquel sofá en el que se había pasado toda la mañana. Por un momento, Mercedes dudó si ir con él al partido y dejarla sola sería buena idea, pero el gesto de su abuela le hizo cambiar de opinión. Sam ya le había abierto la puerta y esperaba que ella saliese para cerrarla.

Se planteó comentarle a Sam sus temores acerca de su abuela, pero finalmente descartó la idea. No quería preocuparlo a él también y seguramente ni siquiera habría un verdadero motivo para hacerlo. Probablemente no fuese más que cansancio o aburrimiento y...

Sus pensamientos murieron al llegar al coche de Sam. El chico le abrió la puerta y ella se subió en su camioneta.

¡Una camioneta!

Él tenía una camioneta con asientos delanteros solamente. ¡Genial! Así sería totalmente imposible tener sexo en su coche.

_Oh, Dios, Mercy. ¿En qué estás pensando?_

No se había dado cuenta de que había pensado en hacerlo con él aquella tarde en su coche, hasta que vio la camioneta que él tenía.

_Ni siquiera me besó._

Y ella ya estaba pensando en sexo. No. ¡Sus hormonas pensaban en sexo! Ella era más ilusa y pensaba en Sam haciéndole el amor al tiempo que le susurraba un _Bella Durmiente _al oído.

_¡Estúpida tonta!_

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sam, sentándose bien y colocándose el cinturón, a la vez que introducía la llave en el contacto.

—Sí, sí. No te preocupes —Mercedes se puso también el suyo y se acomodó en el asiento, obligándose a disfrutar de aquella tarde sin pensar en lo que pasaría o no pasaría.

Durante el camino, Sam le contó que su madre hacía barbacoas cada cierto tiempo, a las que invitaba a sus vecinos más cercanos. Rosalynn también le ayudaba a preparar la comida para todos los asistentes. Ellas se había vuelto muy amigas al poco tiempo de comprar la casa y mudarse a ella. Su madre tenía amigas de su edad, gente del trabajo, pero adoraba a Rosalynn y el té que tomaba con ella cada semana. Sam le había conocido en una de sus barbacoas. Recordaba cómo la anciana le había preguntado qué opinaba de la comida y él le había respondido que daría lo que fuera porque en lugar de hacer barbacoas, su madre le hiciese una buena lasaña de carne. Rosalynn Oaks no había dejado de reír aquella tarde, asegurándole y prometiéndole que si al día siguiente la visitaba en su casa, ella le prepararía la mejor lasaña que había probado en su vida. Sam así lo había hecho, y tal y como le había contado su abuela, el no se había distanciado jamás de ella. La adoraba, era imposible no hacerlo y Mercedes también lo sabía. Tenía la mejor abuela del mundo. Ella les había hablado tanto de Mercedes hasta el punto de ser él quién le pidiese una cita a ciegas con ella.

Mercedes vio cómo el chico se callaba al recordar el plantón que ella le había hecho meses atrás.

_Oh, Sam._

—Lo siento —dijo, de corazón.

—Oh, no tienes porqué. Es decir, hiciste lo que en ese momento era lo mejor, bueno... En ese momento, es decir... —volvía a tartamudear, provocando que ella se arrepintiese aún más de haber cancelado aquella cita.

—Sí, es así. En ese momento creí que hacía lo mejor. Estaba confundida, ilusionada como una tonta. Ni siquiera lo pensé. Te di plantón y me marché con Calvin. Llevábamos una semana viéndonos cada día.

Sam tragó saliva y ella supo que aquello había ido demasiado lejos, pero no guardó silencio, necesitaba tanto sacárselo de dentro.

—Era el primer chico que parecía de verdad interesarse en mí.

La frase debió de calar hondo en él porque se giró arqueando una ceja, sin creerse lo que ella le había dicho. Y pronto regresó su mirada a la carretera oyendo cómo ella seguía hablando.

—Suelo pasar desapercibida o a veces no hacerlo en absoluto, oyendo cosas que... no le gustaría oír a los demás.

Sam apretó sus manos contra el volante, sin decir palabra.

—Él no parecía ser como los demás. Aparentemente no se fijaba en el físico y... bueno, yo... deseaba saber cómo era todo aquello y creí que él podría... ser alguien importante y... simplemente-

—¿Estás queriendo decirme que él fue el primero?

_Dios mío, sí. Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte._

—Sí —susurró, sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo.

Sam pareció querer hablar pero cerró de nuevo la boca, pensativo. Quizás estuviese maldiciendo todo cuánto conocía. Ella también lo había hecho cuando Calvin le había dado con la puerta en las narices. Había confiado en él para regalarle aquella parte de su vida, y había tenido la mala o buena suerte de quedarse embarazada. El muy idiota no había necesitado mucho tiempo para largarse de su vida, dejándola sola.

—¿Cómo era él? —quiso saber.

—¿Además de un cabrón?

—Sí.

¿Por qué quería saberlo? ¿Para saber cómo sería su bebé? Con cierto miedo, Mercedes respondió a su pregunta.

—Pues... no era blanco. Más o menos de mi misma altura o un poco más alto. Fuerte. Con grandes ojos marrón oscuro y las manos del mismo tamaño que las mías, lo que lo hacía muy raro.

—¿Por qué raro? —preguntó, curioso.

—No lo sé. Creo que me gustan los hombres que tienen las manos grandes —dijo, sin darse cuenta de lo que aquello quería decir.

Sam sonrió, moviendo ambas manos encima del volante y dejándolas de nuevo sobre él.

—¿Has vuelto a verle?

—¿Desde que me dejó tirada? No, no he vuelto a verle. Y tampoco quiero volver a hacerlo.

—¿Has pensado lo que harías si volviese y quisiese formar parte de su vida? —las preguntas que el chico le estaba haciendo se las había hecho su madre mil veces, y Mercedes siempre tenía la misma respuesta.

—Eso no sucederá. Se fue porque yo no quise "deshacerme" de la criatura.

—¿Te pidió que interrumpieses el embarazo? —preguntó, asombrado.

Mercedes cerró los ojos, a la vez que se preguntaba porqué no se habría quedado callada en un principio. Las lágrimas no tardarían en hacer acto de presencia, pero ella intentaba por todos los medios que aquello no sucediese. Con los dedos de su mano izquierda jugó con la pulserita que él le había regalado la noche anterior, tratando de calmarse. Pero aquel gesto todavía la hizo más vulnerable, dejando de contenerse y permitiendo que una lágrima resbalase ya por su mejilla.

—Me exigió que lo hiciese —susurró, mirando hacia la ventana, viendo cómo los edificios altos se quedaban atrás.

—Hijo de puta —masculló Sam, dejando una de sus manos sobre las de ella.

Parando el coche segundos después en un borde de la carretera, para poder abrazarla. Su caballero sureño, su príncipe...

Más lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas al ver lo que él había hecho. Más que él se dio prisa en borrar, acercándola más a él, después de quitarle la gorra que llevaba puesta.

—No te hace falta —dijo, dejándola a un lado, a la vez que la apretaba con fuerza y le pedía que dejase de llorar—. Yo... yo nunca te habría dejado sola y jamás, jamás te lo hubiese pedido, ya no exigido. Ojalá pudiese dar marcha atrás en el tiempo.

—Yo no te hubiese dado plantón —sollozó la chica, pegada a su pecho.

—Sabiendo todo esto, seguro que no.

—No, no... El día de tu boda. De haber sido ella, jamás podría haberte dado plantón.

El chico sonrió, besando su frente con cariño.

—Nuestra relación ya no era lo que había sido en el pasado. Ella nunca entendió el amor que sentía por mi familia. Creía que yo estaba obsesionado con ellos, que quería vivir a través de ellos, que no tenía planes de futuro. Y tenía razón. La perdí. Se fijó en mi mejor amigo. Él logró conquistarla mientras yo la iba perdiendo poco a poco. Fui un estúpido al pedirle que se casase conmigo, pero era mi última oportunidad para recuperarla. Y en aquel momento, ella supo que su vida no era a mi lado, como tampoco lo era la mía. Si pudiese dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, no se lo habría pedido. La habría dejado libre para que fuese feliz con él muchísimo antes.

—Si pudiese dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, no te habría dado plantón aquella noche. Habría ido a aquella cita y quizás todo habría cambiado.

—Quizás el bebé fuese mío —susurró él, acariciando su vientre con suavidad.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, deseando besarlo más que nunca.

—No podemos dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, Mercedes. Pero podemos escribir nuestro futuro.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que Sam acariciaba de nuevo su vientre.

—Y yo quiero ser parte del vuestro.

_¿Del nuestro? Oh... ¿Hablaba también de él? ¡Dios mío!_

¿Estaban yendo demasiado rápido? ¿Lo estaban? ¡Oh, Señor! ¡Lo estaban! Pero no podía negar la creciente atracción que sentía por el chico que la abrazaba con cariño y borraba sus lágrimas con sus dedos. Ella también quería que él formase parte de su futuro, del suyo y del de su hijo. Lo deseaba tanto... El destino le había presentado a Calvin en lugar de mostrarle a Sam. Y ella había caído en sus redes, siendo abandonada después. Reencontrándose con Sam ahora que no era una chica soltera, sino una mujer que esperaba ya su primer bebé. Y él quería formar parte de sus vidas. Por un momento recordó lo que Sam le había dicho sobre la chica que lo había plantado en el altar. Ella creía que él estaba obsesionado con su familia y no era así. No lo estaba. Les había regalado una casa en la que seguía viviendo con ellos y había renunciado a sus estudios para ayudarles y salir adelante como habían podido. Su ex novia estaba muy equivocada. Sam no era ningún perdedor, no lo era. Porque eso era lo que ella había creído de él aunque Sam no se lo dijese claramente. Ella lo había creído un perdedor, y Mercedes solo veía un hombre del que estar orgullosa.

_Si hizo todo eso por ellos, ¿qué no haría por nosotros?_

Se preguntó, acariciándose el vientre, notando la mano de él sobre las suyas.

—Vayamos despacio —susurró, sin romper el abrazo.

— Sí, despacio —aceptó ella, levantando ligeramente su frente y mirándolo a los ojos. Eran tan hermosos.

—¿Quieres que lo intentemos? —preguntó, nervioso, aguantando la respiración.

Mercedes sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Sí, quiero —rió, acurrucándose entre sus brazos.

—Pero despacio.

—Sí, despacio —le aseguró ella.

_Ahora, bésame._

—Es tarde, no llegaremos a tiempo —dijo, rápidamente, haciéndola a un lado con cuidado y colocándole de nuevo el cinturón de seguridad. Abrochándoselo y acercándose más de lo debido.

_Bésame ahora._

Pero él no lo hizo, accionando de nuevo el motor y regresando a la carretera.

_¡Despacio, sí! ¡Pero quiero que me beses!_

Se miró en el espejo retrovisor, cabreándose por no poder dejar de llorar aquellos días. Se le había estropeado el maquillaje que llevaba... ¡Genial!

—Cuando lleguemos allí te compraré agua.

—¿Agua? ¿Para qué?

—Para que no te deshidrates de tanto llorar.

—No tiene gracia.

—Ya lo sé. Lo siento. El estúpido idiota ha vuelto.

—_Mi _estúpido idiota —susurró ella con cariño, avergonzándose en el momento.

—Sí —dijo él, con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios—.Tuyo.

_Sam._

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y la acompañó durante todo el camino al estadio. Una que no desapareció cuando ellos se bajaron del coche y Sam la tomó de la mano.

Sin entrelazar sus dedos, solo una simple unión de sus manos, pero que ella necesitaba tanto. Nunca había unido su mano a la de ningún chico y que fuese con él la primera vez que aquello ocurría, la llenó de felicidad.

—¿Te molesta que haya...?

¿Molestarle? ¿Cómo iba a molestarle? Estaría loca si rechazase aquella mano que la acariciaba con sus dedos.

—No, no —sonrió, apurando el paso a su lado.

—Bien —respondió él, dirigiéndoles hacia la entrada—. Porque no quiero perderte, hay demasiada gente.

Oh... Había sido por eso. Tonta, tonta, ¡tonta! Había pensado que él necesitaba aquello tanto como ella. Qué estúpida había sido.

_No importa._

Quiso pensar.

Entregadas sus entradas, buscaron sus asientos, los cuáles no estaban ni demasiado abajo ni demasiado arriba según la chica. Casi en el medio de la columna de asientos, en la zona norte del terreno de juego.

_Bien, ya estamos aquí. Que empiecen los juegos._

Pensó, riéndose después al hacer la referencia a la saga literaria. Sam había vuelto a ponerle la gorra al salir del coche, avisándola de que le haría falta para soportar el sol. Aunque también le había dicho que definitivamente estaba más guapa sin ella, mientras le peinaba el pelo con sus dedos.

Y el muy condenado tenía razón, hacía demasiado sol y Mercedes dio gracias a Dios y al chico por tener una gorra con la que cubrirse, de lo contrario su cabeza no saldría de ese campo en perfecto estado.

A pesar de que había creído que se aburriría, no lo había hecho. Se había entretenido viendo cómo Sam gritaba y casi pataleaba con cada strike y cada carrera completa. Los Stars ganaban ya en la tercera ronda por bastante diferencia, tiempo en el que Sam le preguntaba por enésima vez si estaba bien.

—Síii – le respondió ella de nuevo, estirando la palabra y apagando una risa que se empeñaba en formarse. El chico le sonreía, probablemente debido al juego y se veía más adorable aún que cuando tartamudeaba.

—¿Necesitas ir al baño? Podríamos ir ahora. O después, cuando tú quieras.

—Estoy bien, Sam.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro —rió, sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo.

—¿Tienes hambre? Yo tengo hambre. Compraré unos perritos, ¿qué te parece? Oh... Bueno, no sé si tú puedes comerlos, ¿puedes? —El tartamudeo había vuelto, provocando que la sonrisa de la chica se hiciese todavía más grande.

—No sé. Probarlo no creo que me haga daño. Compra uno para ti y me das un trocito.

—Ah, no. Tú tendrás el tuyo. Si no quieres comértelo luego, me lo pasas.

_¿Dónde demonios mete este hombre todo lo que come?_

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que Sam llamaba al chico de los perritos para hacer su pedido. Se estaba gastando mucho dinero en ella. Muchísimo teniendo en cuenta el vestido, la pulserita de plata, las rosas, la gorra y todo lo que había comprado para la cena. ¿Ya no les faltaba el dinero en casa? ¿A qué se dedicaba verdaderamente Sam? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Y si era traficante de drogas?

_Estás loca, Mercedes._

—Tienes ketchup aquí —dijo él, una vez habían acabado sus perritos, limpiándola con cuidado con sus dedos.

—Tú también —rió ella, estirando su mano también, acariciando luego con sus pequeños dedos la comisura de sus labios, recorriéndolos despacio.

No dejaban de acariciarse los labios del otro, hechizados. Hipnotizados. ¿El beso vendría ahora? Oh, sí. No deseaba nada más en ese momento. Nada que no fuese un beso de Sam con sabor a ketchup y a perrito caliente.

—Tenéis que besaros —oyeron decir a su lado, rompiendo la magia que había entre ellos.

_¿Perdón?_

Ambos miraron hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz. Un niño de unos diez años les hablaba, diciéndoles que se besaran. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

Entonces, el niño señaló hacia una de las enormes pantallas que retransmitía el partido y sus rostros aparecieron delante de ellos, con imágenes de ellos dos acariciando sus labios como lo habían hecho segundos antes para acabar mostrando sus reacciones en ese momento. Un corazón rodeaba sus caras en el video y unas letras de color rojo parpadeaban un mensaje en el que podía leerse: _KISS KISS KISS._

—Es la _Kiss Cam. _Tenéis que besaros.

¡Por Dios! ¿Tenían que besarse delante de toda aquella gente? Ella había deseado besarle en aquel momento, pero, ¿delante de todas aquellas personas? Se moriría de vergüenza.

Sam sonreía a su lado, mientras ella se ponía más roja por momentos. ¿Cómo podía causarle gracia aquello? Tendrían que besarse delante de cientos de personas. La pantalla filmaría su beso. Él no había querido besarla antes y ahora tendría que hacerlo en la televisión. De pronto, pensó la cantidad de personas que verían aquel beso. ¿Sus amigas? No eran muy amantes del deporte. ¿Su abuela? No tenía muy claro que fuese a verlo. ¿Su...?

Sus pensamientos desaparecieron en el momento en el que las manos de Sam rozaron su cara, atrayéndola hacia su boca. Despacio, casi demasiado, Sam se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los de ella.

Fue un beso suave, pero más largo que cualquiera de los tres primeros que él le había robado. Sus labios había conectado durante unos segundos, uniéndose y luego se habían separado a la vez que ambos abrían sus ojos y se miraban fijamente a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

Como tontos sonrieron ajenos al tumulto de gente que aplaudía y silbaba a su alrededor, y luego se giraron para verse en la pantalla. El beso había vuelto a retransmitirse mientras las letras rojas cambiaban, parpadeando ahora la frase _NATURALEZA HUMANA._

Sam escogió ese momento para entrelazar sus dedos, provocando un _Ohhhh_ de todos aquellos que permanecían pendientes de su beso, y llenándola a ella de felicidad.

El chico había vuelto de nuevo a centrarse en el campo de juego, creyendo Mercedes que él la soltaría y volvería a saltar con un nuevo Home Run. Pero eso no sucedió, Sam soltó su mano un par de veces pero no tardó más de un segundo en agarrarla de nuevo. Tampoco se levantó de su sitio, pues había encontrado una nueva manera de celebrar cada carrera completa, y esa era besarla a ella. Desde aquel beso de la Kiss Cam, Mercedes no había hecho más que rezar porque los Stars consiguiesen hacer Home Runs, pues cada uno de ellos le regalaba un beso de Sam Evans. Así que al final de aquella tarde, Mercedes había cambiado de opinión acerca del baseball.

Él le había pedido ir despacio y ella no quería ser la que le metiese prisa. Solo quería pasar tiempo con él, formar parte de su vida. Así que podía conformarse con todo aquello.

Aquella tarde no solo los Stars habían ganado, sino también en ella. Había ganado la compañía de un chico estupendo y los besos de un hombre adorable.

Cuando llegaron a casa, él cumplió su promesa de regresarla sana y salva, acompañándola a la puerta. Asegurándose también de que su abuela la viese llegar.

—Quizás esté durmiendo —dijo ella, mientras abría la puerta con la llave.

—Puede ser —respondió él, sonriente, al tiempo que entraba con ella en la casa—. Rosalynn, te la traigo de vuelt-

Las palabras del chico murieron, siendo reemplazadas por un grito agónico.

—¡Rosalynn!

* * *

_No me matéis... O sí. xD Sorry por dejarlo ahí, nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capítulo. Pasad un buen Día de la Hispanidad y una feliz semana. ¡Gracias por leerla! Besitos._

_Syl_


	10. La Princesa Guerrera

_Hola un domingo más :) Siento el haber tardado en publicar un nuevo capítulo, me he tomado unos días de descanso, sin Internet, que me eran muy necesarios. Los aproveché además para empezar a escribir el final de As Long, que ya le va siendo hora de que se vaya cerrando xD Con un poco de suerte y dedicación, escribiré mañana la palabra fin en él. A "Entrégate" no le quedan muchos capítulos tampoco para su final, solo este y dos más, que espero que estén a la altura de la historia en sí. Casi se van a acabar al mismo tiempo... _

_Quería daros las gracias a todos vosotros por esos reviews tan hermosos. Ya hemos pasado los 90 reviews, y es impresionante. Jamás pensé que ésta historia les fuese a gustar a tanta gente. Y menos que fueseis a dejarme esos reviews tan bonitos. No leáis lo que viene a continuación, a no ser que esté vuestro nombre en la lista, porque esto será la Biblia en verso xD_

_Gracias a Maru (que le debo un review, y no me lo perdono. Yo espero de verdad que su historia futura sea cien veces mejor, eso si tienen una historia futura, claro jejeje El beso se hizo esperar como también nosotros tuvimos que esperar por el de Human Nature, pero al final llegó xD Besitos!); Aplz1999 (Sam es demasiado adorable *_* Mis Sams suelen tener esa característica, aún cuando quieren ser unos cabrones xD Gracias!); Beth (Mil gracias! Me alegra que pienses que están IC, ^^ Y sorry por matarte :S ); Savri (Pobres viejecillos, en mis fics siempre les pasa de todo u.u En mi país tampoco existen, Savri, habrá que viajar lejos jejeje Los temas vienen a mí! Tengo mil historias apuntadas, lo malo es desarrollarlas xD Besitos!); María Elena (Muchas gracias! ^-^ Yo también te mando cariños y besos!); Catita (No te quiero matar, lo prometo :S Y yo también quiero saber cómo son esos besotes de Sammy xD Cariños!); Rosa Elena (Rosalynn es nuestro cupido sí! *_* Cada vez que leo tus reviews me pongo roja como un tomate xD Parezco Sammy cuando se sonroja, qué cosas más bonitas ^.^ Siento haber el tardado en subir el capítulo, espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Besitos y abrazos!); Andrea (¿Lo ves? Te dije que eras adivina, lol. ¿Me quieres dar un par de guantazos? Ay, madre. xD Ya debería estar acostumbrada, se nota que llegan los finales y son de un angst que no veas xD Vomitarás arco iris, don't worry :) O eso creo... jjijiji ¡Muchas gracias!)_

_Y cómo no, el título va por mi ninja Lunis y también por Andrea (que lo adivinó) que me dijeron que Rosalynn le recordaba a la abuela de Mulán. La verdad es que nunca he visto esa película, así que no sé si se parece o no, pero yo os hago caso xD No me enrollo más, y a disfrutar del capi ^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, y tampoco lo deseo (lol)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: La Princesa Guerrera**_

—¡Rosalynn!

Lo siguiente que Mercedes vio fue cómo el chico se separaba de su lado y corría hacia el salón deprisa. Su abuela permanecía en el suelo, con un vaso de cristal roto entre sus manos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —chilló, corriendo también hacia el salón, dejando la puerta abierta—. ¡Abuela!

Sam trataba de despertar a la anciana mientras una histérica Mercedes le pedía que la levantase y la subiese al sillón.

—Es mejor que no la movamos. No sabemos qué le ha pasado. Llama a una ambulancia.

—Oh, Sam —las lágrimas habían vuelto a ella, ahora más que nunca, y no parecían querer detenerse.

—¡Llama, Mercedes! —gritó, asustándola y provocando que ella diese un paso atrás.

Ella se había quedado en shock al ver a su abuela y él le gritaba tratando de volverla a la realidad, pero ella no podía volver. Se había ido muy lejos de allí.

_¿Por qué, abuela?_

Sam fue el que llamó a la ambulancia, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la anciana y separaba con cuidado el vaso de su mano.

—Mercy... —susurró la mujer, volviendo en sí y haciendo que su nieta regresase con ella también.

—Abuela —se lamentó, arrodillándose a su lado mientras Sam daba indicaciones a la persona que lo atendía—. No debí dejarte sola.

—Oh... car-cariño... No digas... eso.

—Lo siento tanto —dijo, notando cómo la anciana trataba de levantarse del suelo—. No, espera a la ambulancia por favor.

—Estoy bien.

—No lo estás —sentenció Sam, regresando a su lado, arrodillándose junto a Mercedes y sosteniendo su mano sana—. No debimos haberte dejado sola.

—Lo siento tanto, abuela —Mercedes no podía dejar de llorar, sintiendo que todo había sucedido por su culpa. Mientras ella se divertía con él en el partido, su abuela se había caído o desmayado, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que había pasado en realidad.

Sam la abrazó ligeramente sin soltar la mano de su abuela, haciéndole ver que estaban juntos en aquello. Le había gritado minutos antes pero habían sido ambos quiénes la habían dejado sola.

La ambulancia tardó unos minutos más, pero finalmente, Rosalynn Oaks fue llevada al hospital junto a su nieta en la misma ambulancia. Sam, por el contrario, condujo hasta la casa de los señores Jones, contándoles lo que había sucedido y diciéndoles a qué hospital se habían llevado a Rosalynn. Fue el primero que llegó preguntando por ellas al hospital, y el primero que abrazó a Mercedes mientras ella lloraba en su pecho.

—Me fui y la dejé sola. ¿Cómo pude, Sam?

El chico la llevó hacia uno de los bancos de la sala de espera. Los médicos todavía no les habían dicho nada y ella no podía parar de llorar.

—Chsss... Es un roble, ¿recuerdas? Todo saldrá bien.

—Pero yo la dejé allí.

—No. Yo también la dejé allí, a pesar de lo cansada que se veía y sus pocas ganas de sonreír.

—Tú también lo notaste. ¿Por qué no...?

—Porque fui un egoísta. Quería ir a ese partido. Quería pasar esa tarde contigo, no me importaba que fuese viendo baseball, en un cine o bailando. Quería estar a solas contigo.

—Oh, Sam.

—Y ahora ella quizás...

—Es un roble. Es un roble. Tú mismo lo has dicho —le recordó, abrazándole más fuerte.

_Es un roble y no le pasará nada. Por favor._

—Sí —susurró.

—¿Le dijiste a mi madre? ¿Pudiste avisarles?

—Vienen hacia aquí, los dos.

El abrazo se rompió en cuánto uno de los médicos de urgencias llamó su atención. Escuchándole hablarles de cómo habían tenido que darle puntos en la mano y hacerle unas pruebas. Los análisis preliminares habían mostrado falta de hierro. Su abuela no se alimentaba como debía. Necesitaba descansar y no tener demasiadas preocupaciones. Esa noche tendría que quedarse allí, pero podrían llevársela a la mañana siguiente, en cuánto los médicos le hubiesen dado el alta.

—¿Puedo verla? —le preguntó Mercedes.

—Ahora está dormida. Más tarde una enfermera la despertará para que se tome su medicamento y podrán verla.

—Oh. De acuerdo.

—¿Quién se hace responsable de ella?

_¿Responsable? ¿Qué quiere decir? Oh... Quién pagará los gastos._

—Yo. Yo lo hago —respondió Sam, rápidamente.

—Bien. No se olvide de pasar a... firmar los papeles.

Sam iba a pagarlo todo. Otra vez iba a usar su dinero en ellas. No podía permitirlo.

—Sam, es mi responsabilidad.

—No. Yo lo haré —le dijo, mientras el médico los dejaba solos de nuevo.

—Deberías irte a casa. Es muy tarde y necesitas descansar. Pronto vendrán mis padres y no estaré sola.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí esta noche? —preguntó, sentándose de nuevo en aquel banco incómodo.

—Sí.

—Entonces me quedaré contigo —respondió, secuestrándola entre sus brazos otra vez.

—No, Sam. No... No hace falta. Tienes que-

—Trabajar mañana, ya lo sé. No te preocupes por eso.

—Pero-

—Chsss —la calmó, besando su pelo—. Descansa un poco. Te avisaré cuando tus padres lleguen o la enfermera regrese.

—Sí, por favor.

—¿Mercedes? —la llamó antes de que ella cerrase los ojos.

—¿Sí?

—Siento mucho haberte gritado. Me puse como loco y-

—No pasa nada. Estaba en shock y no te oía. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, Sam. Gracias por reaccionar a tiempo. No sé qué hubiera pasado si tú-

Sam la silenció de nuevo, tapando su boca con un dedo.

—Gracias por dejarme estar aquí contigo —sonrió—. Ahora duerme un poco.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, acurrucándose en su pecho y cerró los ojos finalmente, abandonándose al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Cuando volvió a despertar, sus padres ya estaban allí esperando a que les dejasen entrar para ver a su abuela. Antes de abrir los ojos pudo oír cómo su madre hablaba con Sam y le preguntaba por los dos.

—Gracias por acompañarla, hijo —la oyó decir—. Gracias de verdad.

—No... No tiene porqué agradecérmelo, señora Jones.

—Mamá —susurró Mercedes, abriendo los ojos poco a poco y moviéndose para romper el abrazo protector del chico.

—Cariño, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien. Estoy bien. No hemos podido ver a la abuela todavía.

—Sam nos lo ha dicho, cariño. Esperemos que pronto nos dejen pasar.

—No os preocupéis. No tendremos la suerte de perderla de vista. Os lo aseguro. Esa mujer no es un roble, es una roca —dijo el señor Jones, a la vez que Sam lo miraba con la boca abierta—. Tú eres el _manitas_ que está reformando el baño, ¿no? Soy Robert Jones, el padre de Mercy.

—Sam Evans, señor. Soy vecino de Rosalynn. Mis padres y yo vivimos en la casa de al lado.

—Vaya por Dios...

—¡Robert! Deja en paz al chico.

—De hecho, los avisé antes de todo esto y querían venir, pero les he dicho que mañana estaría de regreso en casa, así que sería mejor que no viniesen.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, completamente de acuerdo.

—Sí que es tarde. Deberías irte a casa tú también, Sam. Ya estamos nosotros aquí para-

—Señora Jones, me gustaría quedarme aquí, si no les molesta.

—Claro que no nos molesta, hijo. ¿Cómo nos va a molestar? Es solo que necesitas descansar. Mercy también lo necesita. Nos quedaremos tu padre y yo, pequeña.

—Auch —oyeron quejarse a Robert Jones.

—No, mamá. Yo no me voy de aquí. No quiero dejarla sola de nuevo.

—Cariño, tienes que pensar en el bebé. Necesitas descansar.

—Pero... no quiero. Por favor.

—Cielo, tu madre tiene razón. Tienes que ir a casa y dormir Nosotros nos quedaremos con ella. No discutas. Sam, ¿podrías llevarla a casa y asegurarte de que llega bien?

—Por supuesto, señor Jones.

—No quiero irme sin ver a la abuela.

—Voy a preguntar cuánto tardaremos en poder verla —dijo Sam, levantándose del banco y dejándola sola con sus padres.

—Cariño, ¿qué sucede entre Sam y tú? —preguntó su madre.

Viendo cómo el chico se alejaba de ella, suspiró profundamente.

—No lo sé, mamá. Solo sé que me hace feliz —trató de sonreír, sin lograrlo apenas.

—Entonces tiene toda la aprobación del señor Jones —dijo éste—. Aunque el hecho de que quiera tanto a tu madre... —le dijo a su mujer, ganándose un codazo de regalo.

—Robert. Calla.

Sam regresó, minutos después, acompañado de una enfermera.

—Pueden pasar a verla, pero no todos a la vez, por favor. Dos como mucho en la habitación.

—Muchas gracias —respondió la señora Jones, comenzando a tirar de su marido, dándose cuenta de que esa vez había sido él quién había tirado primero de ella.

Mercedes se levantó del banco y los siguió al lado de Sam, mientras él la atraía hacia sí para resguardarla bajo su brazo. La chica se apoyó ligeramente, rodeando la cintura de él. ¿Qué sería de ella sin Sam? ¿Qué habría hecho de no haber estado él allí? ¿Seguiría todavía en shock sin poder reaccionar? Dios mío, no. Mercedes tembló, asustándolo a él.

—Estará bien, ya lo verás —la calmó.

—Sí —dijo, cerrando los ojos durante un segundo—. Estará bien.

Una vez habían llegado a la habitación, su madre había sido la primera en entrar, esperando su turno los demás. Fuera, en el pasillo de las habitaciones, su padre les observaba con una sonrisa mientras un sonrojado Sam agarraba su mano.

—Yo entraré contigo, Mercedes —le habló su padre, llamando su atención—. Por nada del mundo iría solo a ver a esa loca y sabe Dios también que no hay nada que quiera más ahora que comprobar que esté bien.

Los chicos sonrieron dándose cuenta del cariño verdadero que el señor Jones le tenía a su suegra. No importaban los comentarios que se hiciesen, ese cariño era mutuo y todos lo sabían.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que la puerta se abría y su madre salía ya de la habitación.

—Ha preguntado por vosotros —les dijo a Sam y a Mercedes.

—¿Y por mí no? —bromeó el señor Jones, recibiendo una mirada de hielo por parte de su mujer—. Entrad juntos entonces, chicos.

—No se preocupe, Señor Jones. Yo iré después. Vaya usted con su hija —sonrió.

Sam quería estar a solas con su abuela, eso era lo que Mercedes había podido ver en sus ojos. Quizás quisiese disculparse, quizás...

—Vamos, cariño. Vamos a ver a esa gruñona —dijo su padre, dejándole pasar delante de él. Mercedes entró en la pequeña habitación y su padre la siguió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—Abuela —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de dirigirse hacia la cama y abrazar a la anciana—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy perfecta, cariño. Ahora que te he visto a ti —respondió, acariciando con su mano sana la espalda de su nieta en el abrazo—. ¿Sam se ha ido?

—No. Está fuera con mamá. Vendrá después cuando nosotros salgamos.

—Oh...

—No puedo creer que lo prefieras a él antes que a mí, Rosalynn —dijo el señor Jones, negando con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la cama, escondiendo una risa.

—Robert... le preferiría mil veces —le respondió ella, tratando de no reír a su vez.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él, deteniéndose al lado de su cama—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No. Estoy bien —sonrió, dirigiendo sus ojos a su nieta.

—Nos preocupamos mucho, abuela.

—Oh, cariño, estoy segura de que no todos —dijo, acariciando sus manos.

—Tienes razón. Hierba mala nunca muere.

Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco al oírle, pero se relajó después, al ver que su padre acababa la frase guiñándole el ojo a su abuela, y ésta le respondía con una suave risa.

—Tienes que recuperarte pronto. Te necesitamos para que cuides de Mercy.

—Soy yo la que tiene que cuidar de ella —protestó la chica—. Y ocuparme de que coma bien. Que se alimente. No quiero que vuelvas a darnos otro susto así.

—Lo siento, cariño. Siento haber arruinado vuestra cita.

—¿Cita? ¿Qué cita? —El señor Jones frunció el ceño, dudoso.

—Sam llevó a Mercedes esta tarde a ver un partido de baseball.

—¿Te ha llevado a ver a los Stars? —Robert Jones abrió la boca, asombrado—. Este chico me cae mejor por momentos. El único defecto que tiene al parecer es que adora a tu abuela.

—Tú también la adoras —rió Mercedes, ocultando su sonrojo anterior.

—No es cierto —negó él, mientras contenía sus risas.

—¿Te duele la mano? —preguntó Mercedes, volviendo a centrar la conversación en su abuela.

—No, cariño. Me han dado pastillas y ahora ya no me duele —la anciana acarició la mejilla de su nieta, sabiendo que tarde o temprano la chica volvería a echarse a llorar—. Vete a casa, cielo. El bebé tiene que descansar.

—Yo quería quedarme contigo, abuela —las lágrimas que había guardado en su interior para no asustar a su abuela, acabaron por salir finalmente.

—Tu hija y yo nos quedaremos contigo, Rosalynn —le aseguró el señor Jones—. Sam llevará a Mercedes a casa para que descanse.

Mercedes dudó el volver a protestar de nuevo, pero supo que ahora sería su abuela quién la reprendiese.

—Me quedaré en buenas manos, entonces —rió la anciana, apretando fuertemente la mano de su nieta—. Dile a Sam que quiero verle antes de que os vayáis. ¿Lo harás?

—Claro, abuela —Mercedes se secó las lágrimas a la manga de su jersey. Odiaba llorar, lo odiaba y esa semana lo había hecho más que en todos aquellos meses. Lo bueno era que ya se había acabado y una nueva empezaría.

—En un momento regresaré contigo, Rosalynn —dijo el señor Jones, llamando su atención—. Ahora tenemos que salir.

—Oh, Robert. No tengas prisa en volver —respondió la anciana—. Dame un beso, cariño.

Mercedes obedeció a su abuela, abrazándola con cariño y besando su mejilla.

—Le diré a Sam que entre —susurró a su oído—. Te quiero, abuela.

—Y yo a ti, pequeña. Descansa, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, dirigiéndose ya hacia la puerta, donde su padre la sostuvo para que saliesen.

Su madre hablaba con Sam en el pasillo, a cerca de cómo la habían encontrado y lo rápido que había sucedido todo.

—Quiere verte —le dijo Mercedes, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos.

—Sí —respondió, girando sobre sus pies y desapareciendo en el interior de la habitación.

—Es un chico formidable —oyó decir a su madre.

—Lo es —respondió su hija.

—Y ha llevado a Mercy esta tarde a ver a los Stars —le contó su marido, mientras abrazaba a su mujer con cariño, dándole ánimos. Todos evadían el tema que los había llevado allí. Ninguno quería reconocer que habían estado a punto de perderla. Pero no había sido así. Si tan solo no la hubiese dejado sola...

—A Mercy no le gusta el deporte —le recordó su madre, recostándose sobre su marido.

—A ti tampoco te gustaba, cariño —sonrió él, dejando un beso en su pelo.

Mercedes no les respondió, se había perdido de nuevo recordando el momento en el que habían llegado a la casa y la habían encontrado en el suelo. No deberían haber ido a ese partido, no habiendo advertido cómo se encontraba su abuela.

Pasados unos minutos que ella creyó eternos, el chico salió finalmente de la habitación, asombrándoles a todos.

Tenía los ojos rojos, prueba de haber estado llorando demasiado minutos antes. Ahora ya no lo hacía, sin embargo, la miraba triste, mientras entonaba un susurro.

—¿Te llevo a casa?

_Oh, Sam..._

Él también se sentía culpable como ella.

—Vete con él, cariño. Nosotros nos quedaremos con la abuela —la señora Jones sonrió ligeramente a la vez que su marido la alentaba para que se marchase.

—Buenas noches, mamá —dijo, dándole un beso y un abrazo—. Si sucede algo, llámame.

—Por supuesto, cielo.

—Buenas noches, papá. No molestes mucho a la abuela —le dijo, dándole otro abrazo.

—No te prometo nada —sonrió, secuestrándola entre sus brazos—. Descansa, pequeña.

—Buenas noches, Señores Jones.

—Buenas noches, Sam. Cuida mucho de mi hija.

—Lo haré, Señor Jones —respondió, aceptando su mano, gentil.

Mercedes sonrió suavemente al ver el apretón de manos de ambos, cerrando sus ojos durante unos segundos. Su corazón le decía que él lo haría pasase lo que pasase. Sam la cuidaría. Su estúpido corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo rápidamente cuando al fondo del pasillo, después de haber girado la esquina y desaparecido de la vista de sus padres, Sam Evans había vuelto a entrelazar sus manos.

* * *

En completo silencio se dirigieron al coche y Sam la llevó a casa. Ella deseaba hablarle, decirle que no había sido culpa de él, que era ella quién debería haberse dado cuenta de que su abuela estaba descuidando su salud. Había debido negarse a aquella cita pero no lo había hecho, por la simple razón de que él la hacía feliz. Se lo había dicho a sus padres y era verdad. La había hecho feliz esa tarde y ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Sam también se culpaba por haber sido un egoísta, pero ella lo era más. Desde que le había conocido, había esperado demasiado de él. Había pedido y deseado cosas que jamás había creído necesitar y el hecho de que fuese él quién se las regalase llenaba su corazón de ilusión.

Por segunda vez aquel día, Sam la llevó hasta la puerta esperando que ella la abriese con su llave. Muy lentamente, la giró para abrirla, sin querer alejarse de él. Sin querer quedarse sola. No quería estarlo, no después de todo lo que había pasado aquella noche.

Girándose para despedirse, se estiró para darle el más grande de los abrazos. Queriendo secuestrarlo para toda la eternidad, deseando que él se quedase allí con ella y jamás se marchase de su vida.

_Sam..._

No lloraría, no otra vez. ¡Demonios! Estaba cansada de tanto llorar. Y él seguramente la creería una estúpida por hacerlo tanto. Seguramente ya ni siquiera le prestaría atención la próxima vez que ella lo hiciese, pues lo hacía a todas horas. Mercedes estaba completamente segura de que el chico se cansaría pronto de todo aquello.

—Déjame quedarme hasta que te duermas —susurró a su oído, mientras acariciaba su pelo negro.

_¡No! ¡No llores más, Mercedes! ¡Qué tonta eres!_

Pero él quería quedarse allí y ella... Ella lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

—¿Me dejarás?

¿Cómo negarse? ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Levantando la cabeza lo miró a los ojos asintiendo levemente, a la vez que él sonreía dulce y dejaba un beso en su frente.

—Entremos. Hace mucho frío aquí fuera —dijo, tomando su mano de nuevo.

La chica lo guió hacia el interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, y preguntándole si tenía hambre. No habían comido nada desde esa misma tarde.

—Estoy bien. Pero tú sí tienes que comer algo —dijo, preocupado—. El bebé debe tener demasiada hambre.

De hecho sí, la tenía. Pero el susto le había quitado las ganas de ingerir alimentos.

—Tienes que hacerlo por él —le pidió, después de ver su cara y comprender que no le apetecía—. Vamos, te prepararé algo.

La condujo hasta la cocina y allí, la dejó sobre una de las sillas, comenzando a prepararle un bocadillo. Al que le sumó dos piezas de fruta, unas galletas y un vaso de leche caliente.

¡Dios mío! Si se comía todo aquello, no cabría por la puerta.

—Come algo tú también —le pidió ella, mientras removía la leche para enfriarla un poco. Había ido al baño minutos antes, mientras él lo preparaba todo, y ahora estaba sentada a la mesa, tratando de comerse todo lo que él le había preparado.

—Solo una galleta —respondió, melancólico.

Estaban allí sentados, dos noches después de aquella cena, pero ambos sabían qué era lo que echaban en falta.

Había una silla vacía a su lado.

Rosalynn Oaks no estaba allí con ellos.

* * *

En silencio recogieron los cubiertos y los platos y los dejaron en el fregadero para lavarlos al día siguiente. Sam se excusó diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño, y salió hacia allí, mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa y se ponía un pijama viejo. Su favorito. Estaba decorado con ositos y corazones y la abrigaba, resguardándola del frío.

Dudó si meterse ya en la cama o esperar a que él volviese del baño, pero finalmente, la chica apartó todas las cosas y se metió bajo las sábanas, escondiéndose ligeramente.

Sam no tardó en volver, entrando en su cuarto y observando todo con curiosidad.

—Es más bonito que el de tu casa —dijo, sincero.

—Sí —respondió, destapando uno de sus brazos de debajo de las sábanas—. Ven, recuéstate conmigo.

El chico hizo lo que ella le pedía, sentándose en la cama y luego, recostándose a su lado, dejando los pies fuera de las mantas para no ensuciarlas con sus zapatos.

Aunque las sábanas los separaban, Sam la abrazó, colocando su cabeza sobre su cuello. Y Mercedes cerró los ojos, tratando de guardar ese instante en su memoria. Había querido que él no le dejase sola y no lo había hecho. Le había pedido poder quedarse hasta verla dormir y así lo haría.

_Mi príncipe..._

Su príncipe lloraba ahora de nuevo en silencio, intentando que ella no se diese cuenta, pero las lágrimas que mojaban su cuello le delataban.

—Sam... No-

—Me dijo que lo sentía. Que sentía haber estropeado nuestra cita. ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso? Fuimos nosotros los que la dejamos sola.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, girándose ligeramente. Deseaba mirarle a los ojos, secar aquellas lágrimas que él estaba dejando salir. Pero no podía girarse del todo, porque de ser así, le besaría. Y haría muchísimo más que eso.

—La quiero tanto, Mercedes. Nunca se lo había dicho. Y esta noche... esta noche podría haberse ido para siempre y-

—Chhhsss. No digas eso, Sam. Ella lo sabe. Sabe que la quieres.

—Cuando la vi en el suelo, creí que la había perdido para siempre.

—Yo también.

_No quiero llorar de nuevo. No quiero, por favor._

Le había dicho a su abuela que la quería, por eso había llorado en aquella habitación de hospital.

Mercedes cerró los ojos deseando ser ella la chica de la que Sam Evans se enamorase.

_Oh, Mercy..._

Una nueva lágrima de él se deslizó en su cuello, a la vez que Sam la borraba con un beso, enviando miles de mariposas al resto de su cuerpo.

—Duerme, bonita —susurró.

Y ella lo hizo.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ^^ Recordad que solo quedan dos capis de esta historia, nos vemos prontito y pasad una feliz semana. :) Gracias por leerme._

_Un beso y un abrazo enorme._

_Syl_


	11. Aprendiz de Bruja

_Lo primero de todo, siento el no haber podido publicar ayer domingo, he estado tres días de viaje en Madrid para ver a mis niñas, y llegué súper cansada, así que aquí estoy para publicar en lunes xD Muchas me habéis dicho en los reviews que era muy precipitado acabar el fic en dos capis... y algunas me habéis dicho incluso que era imposible jeje, pero no lo es, de hecho este fic, si no me equivoco lo acabé hace mes y medio, y sí, fue en dos capis, aunque el último es más largo que los demás ;) Es decir que, técnicamente, se acabaría en tres capis, pero cómo al último le tocaría el número 13 y no me gusta, lo he juntado con el doce. Probablemente se acabe incluso antes que la publicación de As Long, pero el otro también está próximo a acabarse. As Long fue el primer fic que escribí y no descarto que sea el último, en un largo tiempo._

_Y ahora, muchas gracias a todos vosotros por vuestros reviews. ¡Ya hemos pasado de los 100, no me lo puedo creer! Y alguna hasta se ha vuelto loca, queriendo dejar el número 100, felicidades Paola :D (Al principio, no sabía que iba a ser todo desde el POV de Mercy, pero luego me dije, cómo mola, así los lectores nunca saben qué piensa Sammy xDD Soy lo peor jejeje. Lo de "Hueles fatal" se explicaba en capis siguientes xD Y no me extraña que odies a Robyn, y lo que te queda... ¿Mis personajes ancianos están bien construídos? O.o Primera noticia que tengo xD Yo solo los escribo pensando en mi abuelo, será eso, que le quiero mucho *_* Samuel Riley está basado en él, al menos, él siempre está viendo el Rangel Walter xDD ¡Me has quoteado la escena de la compra completa! También es mi preferida del fic, ¡es más mono! ¡Me muero! Jeje Scott les interrumpía en Buscando, y Stevie en Entrégate, los hermanos de Sam no quieren que le coma los morros a Mercy xDD ¿Están celosillos? xD Paola quería que Rosalynn se muriese, menos mal que no le hice caso jajaja Te quoteo: "ya ni me sorprendes porque como siempre haces cosas con este listón tan alto todas son maravillosas y me acostumbras a estas maravillas y ya no me conformo con menos..." Ay madre... Qué presión :S :S :S Y sí, te mereces una mención en el siguiente capítulo, que es este, y como ves, han sido tantos reviews los que dejaste, que la mención ha salido enorme xDD Mil gracias, bonita :* Mil gracias por dejarme conocerte y por hacerme feliz siempre. ¡Un beso enorme! :3 ); gracias a Andrea (¿No te fías de mí? :( Qué mal! xD Haces bien, haces bien jejeje Ayns yo me muero con el Señor Jones y Rosalynn, en el fondo se adoran, que lo sé yo ^^ Veré Mulán, a ver si por fin esta semana :D Gracias por la recomendación! :3 ) Muchas gracias, LunaSolTierra, me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^. Gracias a Maru (¿Has llorado? Nooo, no quiero que lloréis, quiero que sonriáis! :D Un besito enorme, Maru!); Rosa Elena (No te odio por intentarlo, nunca podría, porque eso indica lo mucho que os gusta y lo que los echaréis de menos cuando el fic se acabe. Solo que llega un momento en que los personajes han alcanzado por fin la felicidad total y debo dejarles libres ^^ Tus reviews son hermosos, Rosa Elena, extiéndete lo que tú quieras, porque son preciosos. Mil gracias! :D Un beso y un abrazo enorme *_*); Aplz1999 (Rosalynn se pondrá bien, os lo prometo. Muchas gracias por leerlo, me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado); Savri (Yo también quiero encontrar uno así, creo que no existen, Savri :( Me hace muchísima ilusión que pienses eso de mis historias, ayyy, pero publicar algo es súper difícil hoy en día. Me gustaría intentarlo, pero cuando lo haga no quiero que tenga nada que ver con estos personajes.); María Elena (Concuerdo contigo en que siempre están a punto de estar juntos y pasa algo que lo impide, en esta historia se exagera esto al máximo, por la forma de ser que tienen los dos personajes. Y seguramente me odiaréis aún más por este capítulo once, pero prometo recompensaros con el número doce, o intentarlo al menos. Un beso enorme!)_

_Me ha salido enorme la nota de autor, ¡lo siento mucho! Las culpas a Paola por comentar tantos capis juntos, y a vosotras también por dejarme reviews tan bonitos. ¡Mil gracias!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 11: Aprendiz de bruja**_

La necesidad urgente de ir al baño la despertó horas después, abriendo los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz que iluminaba la habitación. Sam no la había apagado al irse y...

_¿Sam?_

¡No se había ido! Seguía allí con ella, abrazándola con menos fuerza y con la cabeza ahora apoyada en la almohada, pero a su lado. El chico debía estar muriéndose de frío. Ella permanecía cubierta por las sábanas, pero él no tenía nada que le cobijase, para colmo el jersey que el chico llevaba, dudaba de que le fuese de mucho abrigo.

Girándose con cuidado, observó su rostro dormido. Era demasiado hermoso... Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios carnosos, sus ojillos cerrados impidiendo que ella pudiese ver el tono verde que ellos tenían. Sus orejas, su nariz, su pelo rubio. Mercedes resistió las ganas que tenía de tocar esos rasgos. No quería despertarle, así que se movió con muchísimo cuidado, alejándose de él y se dirigió al baño, regresando minutos después.

Sacando una manta del armario de su abuela, se la echó por encima, sin quitarle la ropa ni los zapatos. No, no quería despertarle y no le importaba que la manta se ensuciase, lo único importante para ella era que él no pasase frío esa noche. En lugar de meterse debajo de las sábanas, Mercedes se quedó a su lado bajo la manta, apagando la luz para volverse a dormir.

—Bella Durmiente —pronunció él, medio dormido, al tiempo que volvía a abrazarse a ella.

—Sam... —susurró, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y no tardando en quedarse dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Mercedes se despertó por el movimiento del chico a su lado. Al parecer, él ya se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido con ella. ¿Qué horas serían? Oh, Dios. Llegaría tarde a trabajar.

—Te quedaste dormido ayer —le dijo, frotándose los ojos, medio dormida—. No me pareció buena idea despertarte.

—No me quedé dormido.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se había enfadado? ¿Por...?

—¿Ah no?

—No. Cuando te dormiste, simplemente no quise irme. Habría cambiado de idea de haber sabido que te saldrías de debajo de las sábanas, exponiéndote a un resfriado.

Oh, oh. El estúpido idiota había vuelto...

El estúpido idiota que no había querido dejarla sola aquella noche.

—Estoy bien —susurró.

—No lo estás —protestó él, como lo había hecho la noche anterior cuando su abuela le había dicho lo mismo—. Estás congelada, Mercedes —dijo, después de tocarla con sus manos.

—¡Tú también lo estabas ayer!

—¡Pero yo no estoy embarazado!

—Menos mal... – dijo, levantándose por completo y saliendo de aquella cama que empezaba a odiar con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Me levanto, ¿no lo ves?

—De ninguna manera, vuelve aquí ahora mismo —en dos zancadas, el chico llegó hasta ella, secuestrándola en el aire y llevándola de vuelta a la cama.

—Sam Evans, bájame o juro que-

—Por favor, Mercedes, quédate quieta. Por favor —le pidió con la voz rota.

_Oh, Sam... ¿Qué sucede?_

Se dejó arropar por él, debajo de las sábanas, a la vez que sentía un beso en su frente.

—Por favor, no te levantes todavía. Quería quedarme a dormir contigo, pero al final conseguí que-

—Quédate ahora, Sam. Quédate conmigo —le pidió, moviendo ligeramente las sábanas y estirando su mano para atrapar la de él.

—No puedo, debo irme. Tengo... tengo que irme —dijo, nervioso—. Prométeme que te quedarás aquí hasta que tu abuela vuelva.

—Iré a buscarla al hospital, Sam.

El chico negó con la cabeza, moviéndose inquieto.

—No. Tu madre me dijo que ellos la regresarían a casa. Quédate aquí y espéralos, por favor.

—Sam... ¿Qué sucede? Cuéntamelo.

—Nada. No es nada. Tengo que irme. Por favor, sigue durmiendo, Bella Durmiente —susurró, dándole un último beso en su mejilla, antes de marcharse corriendo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que huir siempre? ¿Por qué lo asustaba hasta conseguir que la dejase sola? ¿Por qué no podía quedarse allí y abrazarla como había hecho durante toda la noche? ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

_Abuela..._

Mercedes se lamentaba por lo sucedido, mientras su abuela permanecía todavía en el hospital. ¿Qué clase de nieta era?

* * *

Aunque él se lo había pedido, Mercedes no había podido volver a dormir. No teniendo tantas cosas en la cabeza que se lo impedían. Su abuela en el hospital, Sam huyendo de nuevo y dejándola sola, el bebé, sus padres... No podía dejar de pensar en todas aquellas cosas. Una por una, volvían a su mente a todas horas, haciéndole temer qué sería de todo aquello en unos meses cuando su hijo naciese.

Cuando se hizo lo suficientemente de día, Mercedes marcó el número de teléfono de su madre esperando que ella lo llevase consigo. La señora descolgó el teléfono al tercer tono, al tiempo que le daba los buenos días y le preguntaba cómo había dormido.

—Buenos días, mamá. Bien, he dormido bien. ¿Cómo está la abuela?

—Ya le han dado el alta, cariño. En media hora estaremos ahí con ella.

Mercedes sonrió, cerrando los ojos mientras la oía.

—Cielo, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que Sam había pagado los gastos del hospital? Era cosa nuestra, Mercy.

—Yo quise pagarlos, mamá. Pero él se negó. No me dejó. ¿Cómo lo supisteis?

—Él estuvo aquí muy temprano. Vino a ver a tu abuela y a decirnos que como nosotros no estábamos, Jimmy y él no podían entrar en casa para seguir con la obra.

—Entonces, ¿no fue a trabajar?

—Oh, sí fue. Tu padre le dejó las llaves de casa.

—¿Se las dio?

¿Robert Jones le había dejado las llaves a Sam para que entrase en casa? ¿Confiaba tanto en Sam como para hacerlo? ¿Confiaba ella en él tanto como para dejárselas ella misma? Sin duda, sí. Confiaba plenamente en él. Su casa estaría a salvo mientras él estuviese allí, pero... no podía decir lo mismo de Jimmy. No confiaba en él en absoluto.

—Después de que tu abuela le convenciese.

—¿La abuela le convenció para que les dejase las llaves?

¿En qué mundo vivía? ¿En el mundo al revés?

—Entonces, ¿Sam está en casa?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Mercedes se quedó callada, sin saber qué responderle.

—¿Pasó algo ayer cuando te dejó en casa?

_¿Cuándo me dejó? ¿No sabe que...?_

Su madre no sabía que habían pasado la noche juntos. Pensaba que él la había dejado en casa y luego, se había ido a la suya. Sam no les había dicho que...

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí... Tengo que colgar, mamá. Quiero limpiar un poco la casa antes de que venga la abuela.

—Claro.

—Dale un beso de mi parte, ¿vale? Hasta luego, mamá.

—Lo haré. Hasta luego, cielo.

Mercedes trató de guardar toda aquella información en su memoria. Sam había ido al hospital para ver a su abuela a pesar de haberle dicho a ella que no fuese. Su padre, gracias a su abuela, le había dejado las llaves de casa para continuar con la obra y él no les había dicho que había pasado la noche con ella.

Tenía que levantarse ya de esa cama, pues le había dicho a su madre, que recogería la casa antes de que su abuela llegase. Pero ni siquiera pudo sacar un pie al exterior, su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar de repente y el corazón empezó a latirle fuertemente, deseando que fuese él quién la llamase.

—¿Liberty?

—¡Mercy! ¡Hasta que contacto contigo, chica! Llevas comunicando media hora.

—Oh... Lo siento, Lib. Estaba hablando con mi madre.

—Merce, ¿qué ocurre? Te oigo mal, ¿estás bien? —La alegría que antes se le había oído a la chica del otro lado del teléfono, se había apagado un poco.

—Mi... mi abuela se desmayó ayer. Y en la caída se cortó una mano con un vaso. Tuvimos que llevarla a un hospital.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Y cómo está? ¿Estás tú ahí con ella? ¿Quieres que vaya?

—No, no. Estoy en su casa. Mis padres se quedaron con ella toda la noche. Ya está mejor, le han dado ya el alta y ellos ya vienen para aquí.

—Me alegro de verdad. Y siento el susto. ¿Estabas tú con ella cuando pasó?

—No. Regresaba a casa después de... hacer unas compras y me la encontré en el suelo con el vaso todavía en su mano.

No le había nombrado a Sam, no le había dicho que había regresado con él a casa después de haber visto un partido de baseball. No se lo había dicho porque ni ella misma podía creérselo.

—Entonces, voy a contarte rápido el motivo de mi llamada y luego ya te dejo tranquila para cuando ellos vuelvan.

Mercedes se calló, prestando atención a lo que su amiga quería decirle. Probablemente fuese algo nuevo de Robyn... La verdad, no le importaba en absoluto lo que fuese a decirle de ella.

—¿Estás sentada, no?

—Sí, Lib. Lo estoy. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Des se casa.

—¿Des? ¿Destiny se casa? ¿Tu hermana se casa? ¿Cuándo?

—Pues, no sé. ¿En un mes o así?

Madre mía... En un mes su barriga habría aumentado demasiado y la ropa que se habría comprado ya no le sentaría. Tendría que ir de compras también para la boda.

—Una boda...

—Sí, y estás más que invitada. Y tus padres. Toda tu familia.

—Dile felicidades de mi parte, ¿vale? Y que iré sí o sí. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

—¡Qué fuerte! ¿Verdad? ¡Mi gemela se casa!

Mercedes rió al oírla.

—¡Y lo hará antes que tú!

—No puede ser. Tengo que conseguirme un marido antes de que ella se case. Y tú también, Mercy.

—¿En un mes? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo vas a encontrar marido en un mes? Simplemente, disfruta de la boda, mujer.

—¡Lo haré! No todos los días se casa una hermana y mucho menos una gemela. Bueno, te dejo. ¿Vale? Díselo a tus padres y diles que ya les llegarán las invitaciones. Y dale saludos a tu abuela, espero que se mejore pronto, Mercy —lo había dicho tan rápido que se le había hecho difícil escucharlo todo—. ¡Ah! ¡Y prepárate para la despedida de soltera!

—Sí —pudo decir, antes de oír el sonido de la llamada finalizada.

_Lib, nunca cambiarás._

¡Guau! ¿Quién lo iba a decir? ¡Des se casaba! Y la habían invitado a ella y a toda su familia a la boda. A la que también acudiría Robyn, por supuesto. A la boda y a la despedida de soltera. Mercedes ya se imaginaba cómo sería aquello y las ganas de ir desaparecían por completo. Estaba segura de que Liberty sería la que preparase la despedida de su hermana. Y conociéndola como lo hacía, podía asegurar que esa noche visitarían todos los clubes de strip tease que hubiese en Lima. Pobres chicos, no sabían lo que les esperaba...

Dejando el teléfono móvil en la mesita de noche, miró de nuevo la hora. Si no se daba prisa, sus padres y su abuela llegarían antes de que ella hubiese conseguido salir de aquella cama.

* * *

Para cuando llegaron, la chica ya lo había dispuesto todo, preparando además unos cafés y un gran desayuno para sus padres. No sabía si su abuela lo habría hecho o no, así que también guardó una parte para ella.

—A partir de ahora comerás todo lo que Mercedes te prepare y harás caso a las indicaciones del doctor, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo la señora Jones, regañándola.

—De acuerdo —dijo, mientras bebía un sorbo de leche caliente.

—Hazlo o te llevaremos con nosotros y tendrás que verme todos los días —le dijo Robert.

—Oh, no. Antes muerta —rió.

—Cariño, aquí tienes la lista de cosas que necesita y las pastillas y vitaminas que tiene que tomar. Por favor, asegúrate de que lo hace.

—Claro, mamá —Mercedes observó durante unos segundos la lista. No se diferenciaba mucho de la que le habían dado a ella—. ¿Sabéis quién me llamó cuando te colgué?

—¿Sam? —preguntaron los tres a la vez.

_¿Sam? No, no. ¿Por qué me preguntan eso?_

—Liberty —respondió, a la vez que todos relajaban sus rostros de la sorpresa—. Me ha dicho que su hermana se casa y que estamos invitados a la boda.

—¿En serio? Oh... Tendré que ir de compras entonces. Necesitamos unos zapatos nuevos para tu padre, los viejos están hechos polvo. Y nosotras necesitamos vestidos nuevos. ¿Cuando es?

—Creo que me dijo en un mes —dudó—. De todos modos, dijo que nos llegarían las invitaciones pronto.

—Bien. Así nos dará tiempo a prepararlo todo.

—Cariño, tenemos que irnos —le recordó el señor Jones a su mujer.

—Cierto. Bueno... Recuerda Mercy, seguid la lista al pie de la letra —le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Si necesitáis ayuda no dudéis en llamarnos.

—Claro —respondió la chica, mientras el señor Jones besaba su otra mejilla.

Fue en el momento en el que se marcharon sus padres cuando Rosalynn decidió por fin hablar.

—Vas a ir con Sam a la boda, ¿no?

—No lo sé, abuela. No lo sé —respondió, sincera.

¿Podría ir con él? Y si era así, ¿cómo le presentaría? ¿Como un amigo? ¿Como su novio? ¿Su pareja? Habían decidido intentarlo, pero después de lo que había pasado esa mañana, ni siquiera sabía en qué situación se encontraban.

—Cariño, Sam me dijo que durmió contigo anoche.

Mercedes enrojeció como nunca antes al oír el comentario de su abuela.

—No pasó nada, abuela. Te lo prometo.

No esa noche, no en esa cama y no en aquella casa.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, cielo —sonrió—. Sois adultos.

—Pero-

—Sé que no pasó nada.

El hecho de que Sam pudiese hablar de aquel tema con su abuela y no con ella le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Dale tiempo, ¿sí? Dale tiempo para que entienda que una mujer le quiere de nuevo en su vida.

Y la voz de la razón había hablado de nuevo. Rosalynn sabía que el chico estaba asustado, él no se creía todavía lo mucho que ella le necesitaba a su lado.

—Dale tiempo —repitió, acariciando su mano, a la vez que ella asentía con la cabeza.

Le daría tiempo, y se disculparía por haberle pedido que se quedase con ella esa mañana. Había ido demasiado deprisa y ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

* * *

Pero él no fue a verlas a la hora de la comida y tampoco cuando acabó de trabajar esa tarde. No había llamado tampoco y su móvil ni siquiera tenía mensajes nuevos.

Esa noche no iría a verla y Mercedes se sentiría más culpable aún de haberlo asustado.

Eran las once de la noche, cuando él tocó el timbre de la casa de su abuela, presentándose con dos ramos de rosas y una caja de bombones.

—Hola —sonrió ella, aceptando el suyo.

—Hola —pronunció Sam, clavando sus ojos en ella.

—Te eché de menos hoy —susurró, medio triste, al tiempo que se gritaba a sí misma.

_¡Tenías que disculparte, Mercy! ¡No mortificarle más!_

—No pude venir antes. Lo intenté, pero-

—No importa. Me alegro de que hayas podido venir. Entra.

El chico la siguió hacia el salón después de ver cómo cerraba la puerta y se acercó a la anciana para obsequiarle con el ramo de rosas.

—Para la abuela más hermosa —dijo, arrancando una sonrisa de las dos mujeres.

—Muchas gracias, cielo. Siéntate aquí a mi lado.

Mercedes esperó a que se sentase para tomar entre sus manos el ramo de rosas de su abuela.

—Las pondré en agua. Muchas gracias, Sam.

—Oh, esto es para las dos. No sé si os gustan los bombones.

—¿Son de chocolate blanco? —preguntó la anciana, a la vez que él se removía en el sillón, nervioso.

—La verdad, no lo sé. ¿Por qué?

—Son mis preferidos —le respondió Rosalynn, guiñándole un ojo al chico.

—Vuelvo ahora —dijo Mercedes, corriendo hacia la cocina en busca de un jarrón para dejar las flores. Llenándolo de agua, las colocó una por una, regresando minutos después al salón, comprobando que su abuela había abierto ya la caja de bombones.

—Come uno, Mercy. Están deliciosos —le ofreció, mientras Sam reía a su lado—. Pero no comas estos de aquí, tienen licor.

—¡Abuela! ¡Tú tampoco puedes comerlos! —exclamó, enfadada.

—Ya lo sé. Y no los he comido, cariño. A mí me gustan más los blancos.

Mercedes reprimió unas risas. Su abuela... Su abuela volvía a ser la de siempre. Había regresado con ellos.

—Anda, come uno —la señora le pasó la caja, y ella acepto uno al azar, rechazando los que tenían licor—. ¿A que están deliciosos?

Mercedes tuvo que reprimir un jadeo delante de su abuela. Deliciosos era decir poco, estaban... No tenía palabras para describirlo. El chocolate se deshacía en su boca mientras ella cerraba los ojos y viajaba lejos de allí, a un paraíso lleno de bombones. Decían que comer chocolate era como tener sexo y si se lo preguntaban a ella en ese mismo momento, Mercedes hubiese respondido que así era.

—A Mercy también le gustan los blancos —dijo su abuela, despertándola del trance.

Había probado uno de los bombones blancos y ahora ambos la miraban fijamente. Sam, completamente rojo, y su abuela, divertida, guiñándole un ojo.

—Bueno... Creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya a dormir. Espero que puedas venir mañana a verme de nuevo, cariño.

—Claro —Sam besó la mejilla de la anciana y ésta se levantó del sofá despacio.

—Déjame ayudarte, abuela.

—Ah, no. Yo puedo hacerlo sola. No os preocupéis. Quedaos aquí, es una orden.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, observándola dirigirse hacia su habitación, sin despegar sus ojos de ella hasta haber desaparecido de sus vistas.

—Siento mucho haberte gritado esta mañana —quiso disculparse.

—No. Yo siento haberte obligado a hacer algo que no querías —dijo ella.

—Pero sí quería. Es solo que... Me quedé contigo, no podía dejarte sola, no quería. Después de todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, no quería dejarte sola. Me daba miedo que algo te pasase a ti o al bebé. Pero cuando vi que al haberme quedado, tú me habías arropado y te habías acostado a mi lado. Yo... no podía creerlo. Estabas exponiéndote y exponiendo al bebé al frío por mí. Por mi culpa. Me cegué y te grité, y no debí hacerlo. Y aún sigo sin comprenderlo.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¿Que te necesitaba? ¿Que deseaba que te quedases? ¿Que te necesito a mi lado? ¿Que me haces sonreír?

Él se quedó callado, sin poder hablar.

—Porque eso es lo que yo siento. Te arropé y me acosté a tu lado sobre las sábanas porque te necesitaba. A ti, a tus brazos. Los necesitaba más que cobijarme entre las sábanas. Esa noche no sentí frío porque tú estabas allí para darme abrigo. Tú, Sam.

Mercedes se llevó otro bombón a la boca, cerrando los ojos de nuevo al tiempo que lo degustaba.

—No hagas eso —le pidió él.

—¿El qué?

—Eso que haces cada vez que te comes un bombón. Me vuelves loco.

—Lo siento —Mercedes dejó la caja sobre la mesa y la tapó, para evitar caer en la tentación de nuevo.

—No te disculpes. Yo tengo la culpa de no ser inmune a tus encantos.

_¿Encantos? _

—¿Soy una bruja ahora?

—De las peores, además.

Ella sonrió, sentándose bien en el sofá. Al tiempo que él se inclinaba hacia delante.

—Necesito que mañana vengáis conmigo a tu casa. Las dos.

—¿Por qué las dos?

—Bueno, quiero enseñarte cómo está quedando el cuarto del bebé y... No quiero que Rosalynn se quede sola en casa.

_¡Claro!_

—¿A qué hora?

—No sé. ¿Cuando regrese allí después de comer?

Mercedes asintió de acuerdo con él, deseando levantarse y sentarse a su lado, para rozar sus labios con los suyos. Pero no lo hizo, porque él se levantó en ese mismo momento, excusándose con que era demasiado tarde y ambos debían irse a la cama.

Ella lo acompañó entonces a la puerta, y contrario a lo que había pensado, el chico sí la besó, rodeando su cintura con sus manos y atrayéndola hacia él. Fueron besos cortos que revivieron su corazón dormido. Besos cortos que la hicieron desear el profundizarlos y jugar con sus lenguas. Pero su suerte no era tanta y el chico se separó en el mismo momento en el que ella intentaba unirlas.

Sam le sonrió, colocando una mano sobre su vientre, acariciándolo ligeramente, a la vez que le hablaba.

—Deja dormir a mamá, ¿vale, pequeñín? Está muy cansada —susurró, dándole un beso más, antes de salir al frío exterior—. Buenas noches, Mercy.

_Mercy..._

Era la primera vez que no la llamaba por su nombre o Bella Durmiente, y su corazón estúpido se había dado cuenta.

—Buenas noches, Sam —susurró también ella, viéndole bajar las escaleras del porche.

Su estúpido corazón le había dicho que le necesitaba a él. A su lado, haciéndola sonreír. Y era cierto, no deseaba otra cosa que no fuese compartir su futuro con él. Con Sam Evans y con su bebé.

* * *

_Matadme, tiradme tomates... Como gustéis xD El próximo será el capi final ya, intentaré publicarlo lo más pronto posible. Si sigo viva, claro. ¡Un beso enorme! Nos vemos pronto._

_Syl_


	12. Mercedes en el País de las Maravillas

_Preparaos para la mayor nota de autor que hayáis visto en los últimos tiempos xD El que avisa no es traidor._

_Si buscáis la fecha de publicación, pone doce de agosto. Cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad? Es increíble. Y aquí estamos a día seis de noviembre o siete dependiendo del rincón del planeta donde nos encontremos. ¡Ha pasado tanto y tantas cosas! Pero lo mejor de todo ha sido que me hayáis acompañado en este viaje y os haya gustado la historia tanto como a mí me encantó escribirla. Hace ya un mes, creo, que acabé de escribirla, desde ese día he estado intentando acabar As Long, y gracias a Dios, he podido darle un final por fin. Aunque todavía le llevará unos cuatro o cinco capítulos cerrar la historia, así que aún podréis disfrutar de Sam y Mercy un ratillo más. :) Este sí es el final de "nuestro estúpido idiota y su princesita". Les costó lo suyo conseguir alcanzar la felicidad, pero por fin pudieron librarse de mí y crear un nuevo futuro para ellos. _

_Siempre fue para ti esta historia, Azu, desde el primer capítulo, pero quiero recordarlo también en este último. Porque eres muy grande, y tu corazón es tan hermoso que me alegra poder formar parte de él. No intentes echarme fuera, porque sabes que no lo conseguirías, te lo dije una y mil veces. xD Soy una pesada, I know. Pero te quiero y sé que siempre estarás ahí para mí, cuando necesite levantarme. Mira, también soy egoísta xD ¡Soy un dechado de virtudes! Jajaja ¡Te adoro, Ceni! ¡Un besote y un abrazo enorme! :3_

_Y mil gracias a todos los que me habéis regalado los más de cien reviews que tiene el fic. Se dice muy rápido, pero no se leen tan rápidamente. Son tan hermosos que a veces los releo y me emociono como la primera vez. Os juro que algún día tendríais que grabarme con una cámara de video xD Sería todo un espectáculo jejeje._

_Este capítulo final tiene banda sonora, o mejor dicho, va con canción, que es "Te amaré" de Marc Anthony, que yo creo le va muy bien al capítulo y al fic en general ^^._

_Gracias a Ale (¿Sammy oculta algo realmente malo? :O ¡Qué dices! xD No sé de qué me hablas.. Me ha gustado lo de que es Ceniciento jajaja Para una vez no es Mercy la Cenicienta jejeje ¡Un besito, Ale!); Maru (Sam los compra a todos con su cariño, es más mono *_* Y no se dónde se venden, pero yo también quiero uno :P ¡Un beso, Maru!); Aplz1999 (Gracias por preocuparte ^^ Sí, estoy bien y mi familia también :D Para el final de As Long aun quedan capítulos, pero no te voy a engañar, se viene mucho angst, que es lo que a mí me gusta xD ¡Besitos!); Savri (Me alegra que no hayas querido matarme xD Se nota que son los capis finales y hay que saber dónde cortar para seguir manteniendo la intriga. Adoro los cliffhangers en mis historias. ¡Soy malvada! :P Y gracias por darme ánimos siempre, Savri. ¡Mil besos!); Catita (Sí hay una distancia. Me alegro de haber reflejado bien esa distancia y que os hayáis dado cuenta de ello. Las barreras siguen siendo enormes, pero pronto se romperán, lo prometo. :) Cariños y besitos para ti también ^^); Rosa Elena (En As Long te contesté el review de Entrégate y en este te contesto el de As Long xD ¿Sabes que me emocioné como una boba al leerlo? En serio, es que dices unas cosas tan bonitas T_T Sé que tengo una amiga en ti, no tengo el gusto de conocerte, pero solo por los preciosos reviews que dejas, se nota que eres una persona increíble. Y el apoyo que me has dado siempre, y tus hermosas palabras. Mil gracias de verdad. Cuando le digo a mis niñas Paola y Mine que voy a dejar de escribir nunca me creen, y la verdad es que me conocen demasiado. No puedo dejar de hacerlo, porque seguro que alguna historia secuestra mi mente y no me deja en paz hasta que la llevo al papel, pero si eso pasa, no creo que sea un long fic. Así que dejo abierta la puerta a los mini fics o one shots, two shots ^^ Lo que se venga, jeje Sé que sí algún día vuelvo con una historia nueva, vosotros estaréis ahí para darme apoyo. ¡Mil gracias y mil besos y abrazos!); Alondra (¡La llamó Mercy! *_* Me encanta cuando le dice así. ¡Un beso!); Andrea (jejeje Me encantan tus reviews y los echaré muchísimo de menos. Reconozco que la relación del señor Jones y Rosalynn es casi lo mejor del fic xD Me parto de risa con ellos. Y eso de que escribo unos finales geniales... Bueno, ya lo veremos con éste xD ¡Un beso y un abrazo enorme, Andrea!); María Elena (Sam es nuestro príncipe, el de todas, al menos en los fics *_* Me alegro de que te haya gustado :) ¡Besos y abrazos!_

_Gracias también a mis niñas, Paola, Mine, Luna y Azu, que me hacen seguir escribiendo, por una cosa o por otra, aunque yo no quiera. xD Sois lo mejor que tengo :3_

_Ah, os he puesto en mi perfil de fanfiction, mi twitter y mi tumblr por si queréis hablarme por allí ^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, pero esta historia es mía y solo mía. xD**

* * *

_**Capítulo 12: Mercedes en el País de las Maravillas**_

_Desde el día en que te conocí,_

_me enamoré de ti._

_En ti vi todo lo que siempre imaginé._

_Pronunciaste mi nombre y yo,_

_supe por fin que así,_

_comenzaría un cuento que no tiene fin._

_¡Oh baby! Te amaré (para la eternidad),_

_yo te amaré (sera pura lealtad),_

_yo te amaré (nunca negaré que te amaré)._

* * *

Entrelazando su mano con la de Sam, Mercedes Jones subía las escaleras de la casa de sus padres directa al cuarto nuevo para su bebé. Había sido uno de los baños de aquella casa, el baño dónde él la había visto desnuda por primera vez. Reprimiendo una risa al recordarlo, se giró mirando al fondo de las escaleras, donde su abuela Rosalynn se había quedado allí junto a sus padres.

—Abuela, ¿no subes?

La anciana le sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Más tarde, cariño.

_¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

—Ven —susurró Sam junto a su oído, reafirmando el contacto de sus manos.

—Sí —respondió, notando cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Sus padres y su abuela la miraban sonrientes y demasiado raros, y Sam no hacía más que tirar de ella en dirección al nuevo cuarto del bebé. Se disponían a ver cómo estaba quedando pero tantas prisas la ponían nerviosa.

Entonces, los chicos llegaron arriba del todo y Sam dejó su mano libre para taparle los ojos con las suyas.

—Sam, ¿qué...?

—Chsss. Es una sorpresa.

¿Una sorpresa? ¿Era eso lo que pasaba? ¿Por eso su familia la miraba de esa manera tan extraña? ¿Sam le tenía preparada una sorpresa?

Las preguntas la volvían demasiado loca y dio gracias a Dios de que solo necesitase tres pasos para llegar al cuarto. Lentamente, el chico descubrió sus ojos, dejándole ver por fin la obra finalizada.

—Oh... —Mercedes abrió la boca impresionada, sin saber qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar.

El cuarto era precioso, las paredes estaba pintadas de un color azul claro y pequeñas lunas y estrellas de color blanco las adornaban. Pero no era solo eso, había una cuna a un lado de la habitación. Una cuna grande y hermosa. La cuna de su bebé.

—Si no te gusta, puedo cambiarla —dijo él, detrás de ella. Todavía no habían entrado en la habitación, ambos permanecían en la puerta observándolo todo.

No había más muebles en la habitación, pero Mercedes no tardaría en llenarla con lo mejor para su bebé. Lo que sí había era unas cortinas de flores en las ventanas y una mecedora.

—Es preciosa —respondió, caminando hacia ella y apoyándose en el borde. La cuna era también de color blanco y hacía juego con la luna y las estrellas que adornaban las paredes de la habitación—. No debiste, Sam.

Él la abrazó colocándose detrás de ella, observando la cuna delante de ambos, donde no tardarían en ver a un bebé en ella. Un bebé travieso que probablemente hiciese hasta lo imposible por querer escaparse de ella. Mercedes suspiró, al imaginárselo dentro de esa hermosa cuna. ¿Sería niño o niña? No importaba, solo el hecho de que llegase bien y borrara sus lágrimas por fin. Lágrimas que llevaba minutos tratando de retener.

—Hazlo —susurró él, besando su cuello.

—¿Qué?

—Hazlo, Mercy. Llora —dijo, mientras envolvía sus manos alrededor de su cintura y las dejaba en su vientre—. No tiene nada de malo hacerlo.

—Pero yo lo hago a todas horas —rió, notando cómo una de las lágrimas resbalaba ya por su mejilla.

—Lo sé. Pero no es malo.

—¿No lo es? Yo me siento como una idiota todo el tiempo.

—¿Por llorar? —El chico la giró hacia él, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Mercedes asintió, colocando las de ella sobre sus dedos.

—No eres idiota. Es solo que... el embarazo te hace mucho más vulnerable. Y no debería decirlo pero... —sus manos buscaron ahora acariciar sus orejas después de tanto tiempo—. Estás preciosa, Mercy. Cuando ríes, cuando lloras, cuando te enfadas, cuando me gritas —Sam rió, ladeando la cabeza—. Eres preciosa.

Volviendo sus dedos a sus mejillas, borró una de las lágrimas que había resbalado y la besó. Dulcemente, rozando sus labios con los de él. Suavemente.

—Eres preciosa —repitió, junto a su boca.

Las piernas de ella ya no la sostenían, no cuando él se parecía a un príncipe de cuento y se empeñaba en que ella fuese su princesa. Si Sam Evans pretendía que ella se enamorase de él, ese día no estaría muy lejos.

Descansando su frente en la de ella, el chico dio un profundo suspiro, escuchándola hablar.

—Este cuarto sí que es precioso, gracias de verdad —sonrió, acariciando sus manos.

—Dicen que soy el mejor _manitas_ de Lima.

—No lo pongo en duda —rió ella—. ¿Vendrás esta noche a cenar?

_Di que sí, di que sí._

—¿Harás lasaña de nuevo? —preguntó, divertido, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Mercedes—. Era broma. Por supuesto que iré. Y prometo no llegar tarde esta vez.

—No hace falta que traigas nada, ¿vale?

—Vale —dijo él, con una sonrisa pícara.

—Hablo en serio, Sam. No compres nada.

—Vale.

Mercedes volvió a reír, sabiendo que el chico probablemente volviese a llegar tarde otra vez al entretenerse por el camino. Cerrando sus ojos, se estiró para regalarle otro beso, al lado de la cuna de su bebé. Nunca se cansaría de besarle si él se lo permitía. Habían decidido ir despacio pero ella esperaba y deseaba que él pronto rompiese las barreras de inseguridad que todavía lo asustaban y abriese su corazón de nuevo al amor.

* * *

**_Semanas después..._**

El teléfono móvil de Mercedes vibró por cuarta vez esa noche. Llegaba tarde a la famosa despedida de soltera de Destiny y seguramente su hermana era la que la llamaba de nuevo preguntándole dónde se había metido. Con suerte, había encontrado un lugar no muy alejado del local donde pensaban celebrar la despedida, así que bajándose rápidamente del coche, lo cerró con llave y salió corriendo hacia el "Handy Men". Las chicas ya la esperaban en el exterior para que ninguna de ellas entrase sola cuando llegasen.

—¿Dónde estabas? Te he acosado a llamadas —preguntó Liberty, preocupada.

—No encontraba qué ponerme —se disculpó.

Y así había sido, a pesar de haber ido con su madre de compras unas tres veces, la chica no sabía qué ponerse para una despedida de soltera. Así que finalmente, había optado por lo cómodo. Se había puesto aquél vestido que Sam le había regalado y unos zapatos de tacón que pudiese aguantar durante las horas que pasarían allí. La noche anterior le había dicho a su abuela y a Sam que la fiesta sería en casa de Destiny, pues no quería que supiesen cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Liberty.

—¿Estáis listas para la acción? —preguntó su amiga, guiñándoles un ojo a todas.

Mercedes rió al oírla.

Claro que estaba lista, más que lista incluso. Pero no por entrar en ese local. Llevaba semanas esperando tener por fin intimidad con su novio. Y cuando decía intimidad, se refería a acostarse con él por fin. Pero el chico no se dejaba, cada vez que las cosas se ponían interesantes, él se excusaba diciéndole que tenía que irse o cualquier otra excusa que se le pasase por la cabeza. Habían decidido llevar las cosas despacio, pero a los ojos de ella parecían tortugas. Y sus estúpidas hormonas no la dejaban respirar, imaginándoselo a todas horas desnudo en su baño o en su habitación, o rodeándola con sus brazos mientras la besaba ardientemente. Esa sin duda no era la mejor noche para acudir a una despedida de soltera. Solo esperaba que sus hormonas se calmasen lo suficiente para que no se le echase encima a uno de los strippers.

_Pobrecillos, ¿qué culpa tendrán ellos?_

—¡Entremos ya, que quiero ver esos culos! —chilló Liberty, encabezando la fila, a la que siguieron su hermana, Mercedes y Robyn.

La arpía también había venido. Quizás lidiar con ella toda la noche, sería lo que Mercedes necesitaría para no tocar demasiado lo que no le estaba permitido tocar.

El local no estaba nada mal. Mercedes lo observó detenidamente, mientras todas buscaban una mesa para sentarse. Tenía la barra a un lado y el escenario al fondo. Los camareros iban completamente vestidos, lo que le parecía extraño, a no ser que tuviesen su propio show y se desnudasen si les pedías una bebida cara. Mercedes se rió, solo de pensarlo. Afortunadamente, ella no podía beber nada que tuviese alcohol así que estaba a salvo de un espectáculo privado.

Tres chicos aparecieron delante de ellas, recorriendo la mesa en círculo, acariciando los hombros de cada una de ellas, y mandando miles de descargas a todo su cuerpo.

_Tranquila._

Pero no lo estaría fácilmente, los chicos eran demasiado perfectos.

_Es tu culpa, Sam._

Ni siquiera había dejado que ella le viese desnudo, aunque podría haber apostado que él era todavía más guapo que aquellos tres chicos que ahora jugaban con sus amigas. Había podido comprobar sus abdominales una vez. Y éstos eran todavía mejores que cualquiera de los que tenía enfrente de ella.

Suspiró profundamente, recordando que no le vería hasta el domingo por la tarde. Ahora mismo estaría trabajando, aunque Mercedes después de todo aquel tiempo que había pasado a su lado, todavía no sabía dónde era ni a qué se dedicaba. Era tan frustrante, solo quería saberlo todo de él, que confiase en ella, que la amase con su corazón y con su cuerpo. Pero el chico todavía tenía barreras que derrumbar.

Robyn le lanzó una mirada mientras acariciaba los abdominales de uno de los tres chicos. Una que podría significar _"Siempre vienen a mí."_

_Arpía._

Las luces que iluminaban el escenario parpadearon en ese momento, preparándoles para el espectáculo. En medio de una música sensual otros tres chicos salieron al escenario, bailando para todas las mujeres que había en el local. Sus rostros estaban escondidos detrás de unas máscaras y cada uno de ellos llevaba un disfraz. Un policía, un médico y un... un albañil.

Mercedes centró sus ojos en él, al tiempo que el hombre se quitaba el casco y lo dejaba a un lado, recorriendo con sus manos sus ropas y arrancándolas de un tirón.

_Jesús._

Se había quedado en calzoncillos delante de todo el bar. Todos ellos lo habían hecho, pero por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender, no podía quitar sus ojos de él. Aquel que descubría también ahora su cara, quitándose la máscara que llevaba.

_Dios Santo. No puede ser._

Mercedes tragó saliva, cerrando y abriendo los ojos tratando de que lo que aquellos estaban viendo fuese una alucinación.

¡Pero no lo era!

_¡Sam!_

Era Sam el chico que ahora clavaba sus ojos en ella poniendo la misma cara de sorpresa, y era él, el que bajaba del escenario corriendo, para desaparecer detrás de él.

—¡Sam! —chilló, corriendo ella también.

¿Adónde se había ido? Por Dios, ¿qué hacía él allí? ¿Eso era lo que hacía cada viernes y sábado? ¿Era ese el trabajo del cuál no había querido hablarle?

_¿Dónde estás?_

Siguiendo su camino, se encontró con una puerta negra. La que no dudó en abrir, encontrándose con los vestuarios de los chicos. Un par de ellos se cambiaban de ropa cuando ella cerró la puerta y caminó hacia delante.

—¿Sam?

—¿Busca al jefe, señorita? —le preguntó uno de ellos.

—¿El jefe?

—Sí, ¿Sam Evans? ¿Chocolate Blanco?

_¿Chocolate Blanco?_

El chico tenía razón, así lo habían llamado cuando había salido al escenario. Chocolate Blanco... Mercedes palideció al darse cuenta de lo que aquello implicaba. ¡Por Dios! ¿Su abuela lo sabía? ¿Cómo no había podido contárselo?

—Esa es su oficina —señaló el otro chico.

Asintiendo, la chica salió decidida hacia allí, abriendo la puerta sin tocar apenas y cerrándola rápidamente, comprobando también que tenía cerrojo y no dudando en ponerlo.

—Merc...

—Sam Evans, ¿era esto lo que tanto escondías? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Solo le había dado tiempo a ponerse los pantalones, y ahora la miraba avergonzado.

—Porque sabía que esto pasaría, Mercy.

—Pero... ¿Por qué?

—En cuánto supieses la verdad, todo se rompería entre nosotros.

—No... No entiendo.

_Explícate, por favor._

—Mírate Mercy y mírame a mí. ¿Crees que un chico disléxico, sin carrera universitaria y que trabaja como stripper podría ser parte de tu vida? ¡Diablos, no! No te mereces a alguien así a tu lado. Como yo tampoco te merezco a ti. Te he estado ocultando todo esto por miedo a perderte. Porque soy un egoísta que te necesita para ser feliz.

—Sam... No conozco a nadie que me merezca más. Y no me importa nada todo eso que has dicho.

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Cállate! —Gritó, corriendo hacia él y besándolo con todo el cariño del mundo—. Me he cansado de todo esto, ¿sabes?

—¿De qué? —preguntó él, parando los besos para poder respirar durante unos segundos.

—De tenerte tan cerca y que no me toques.

—Mercy...

La chica se separó ligeramente, dispuesta a sacar de su pecho todo aquello que le preocupaba.

—Abrazos, manos entrelazadas, besitos... ¡Por Dios, Sam! ¡Necesito que me hagas el amor!

El chico abrió la boca, sorprendido por aquella revelación.

—Házmelo o juro que no vuelvo a hablarte —dijo. Y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Pero-

—A poder ser antes del parto, Sam —rió.

Se había vuelto loca. Diablos, sí. Pero no se arrepentía de ello. Le necesitaba y era ahora mismo o nunca. Y el hecho de acariciar ya sus abdominales era más que una prueba de lo que deseaba en ese mismo instante.

—Quería que después de lo que había pasado, estuvieses más que segura de que querías...

—Oh, créeme. Estoy más que segura. Y lista... Si me hiciesen un examen, sacaría incluso matrícula de honor.

Rió, recorriendo su torso con sus dedos. Ahora entendía porqué no había podido dejar de mirarle incluso antes de saber que era él quién estaba en el escenario, conocía su cuerpo aún sin haberlo visto antes. Lo conocía y lo deseaba. Y se moriría si él no la acariciaba como ella lo estaba haciendo.

—Sam...

—¿Aquí? ¿En la oficina? Debería ser en un sitio especial y-

—Aquí, contigo. Solo te necesito a ti para que sea especial —le dijo, rodeando su cuello con sus manos e inclinándolo para que correspondiese a sus besos.

Lo había deseado tanto. El chico por fin le había dejado entrar en su corazón, descubriendo lo que ocultaba, y nada de lo que había dicho le importaba. Le daba igual que no tuviese una carrera, que fuese un stripper o que ese bar fuese de él. Solo quería que la amase, que le entregase su corazón. Se había enamorado de él con el paso del tiempo, o quizás lo había hecho en los primeros días, cuando él la sacaba de sus casillas y luego le regalaba flores.

Las manos de él ya se perdían en sus caderas, queriendo sacarle ese vestido que llevaba. Su vestido, el que él mismo le había regalado.

—He soñado tantas veces con sacártelo —susurró, recorriendo su cuello con su boca.

—Sam... Por favor —suplicó, tirando ligeramente de su pelo rubio. El chico sabía lo que hacía, sabía perfectamente cómo volverla loca y lo estaba haciendo, mordiéndole ahora una de sus orejas con suavidad, acariciándola luego con su lengua.

La torturaba sabiendo cuánto había deseado aquello. Era demasiado cruel y lo sabía. Mercedes volvió su boca de nuevo a sus labios, acariciando su espalda como podía. La barriga les impedía abrazarse por completo, pero ellos lo hacían de todas formas, mientras sus manos recorrían cada parte de la anatomía del otro.

Sin dejar de besarla, el chico buscó con su mano la cremallera del vestido, bajándosela con cuidado de no romperla, y lo dejó caer, dejando de besarla para admirarla.

—Jesús —dijo, al ver que no llevaba sujetador. Solo un tanga que Mercedes esperaba que él le quitase cuánto antes—. Eres preciosa.

Mercedes no quería saber cómo se veía ella ahora, solo en tanga y zapatos de tacón. Solo quería sentirlo, más aún cuando él la miraba como si quisiese comerla.

—Tú también —le dijo, notando sus manos en sus pechos por fin, y soltando un gemido que no pudo contener.

Su boca ya los acariciaba, haciéndola perder el sentido. Lo había ansiado tanto, que todavía no lo creía posible.

—Y deliciosa —habló él, dejando sus pechos y regresando a su boca. Mientras posaba sus manos sobre su vientre—. No le haré daño, ¿verdad?

Mercedes sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Al tiempo que el chico la llevaba hacia el único sofá de la oficina, sentándola en él mientras llevaba sus manos a sus pantalones.

Pero fue ella quién se los desabrochó, bajándoselos y ayudándole a quitárselos. Sentándose con ella a su lado, y besándola de nuevo.

Y comenzaron un baile, moviéndose hacia un lado, quedando él ligeramente encima, para luego darse la vuelta y sentarse derecho con ella encima. Aquello iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaban.

—No podemos hacerlo, no tengo preservativos.

Ella lo miró, tratando de no reírse ante la gracia del asunto.

—Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para usarlos, ¿no crees?

—Me refería a... las enfermedades.

Mercedes quiso golpearse en la cabeza por ser tan irresponsable.

—Yo... yo estoy bien. Sana. Tú... ¿Cuánto hace que no...?

—Demasiado —dijo él, sentándola mejor encima de sus piernas.

—¿Cuánto es demasiado?

—La noche en la que me diste plantón —le confesó, a la vez que ella le oía, abriendo la boca, sorprendida—. Me acosté con una clienta. Fue un error, ya lo sé. Me pudo el orgullo y quizás, el dolor de saber que otra chica había conseguido hacerme daño volviendo a plantarme.

_Oh, Sam..._

—Pero te juro que no he vuelto a tener sexo con ninguna de las clientas del bar. Te lo prometo.

—Hasta ahora —dijo, dándose cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

—¿Hasta ahora?

—Yo también soy una clienta, Sam.

—No, Mercy. Tú eres mi novia —respondió él, acariciando su pelo negro.

—¿Lo soy? —Preguntó, viendo cómo él la miraba, dolido—. Lo soy —afirmó, atrapándole de nuevo entre sus brazos, para volverle a besar.

Sus cuerpos volvieron a probar infinidad de posturas en las que colocarse, pero cada una de ellas les parecía peor que la anterior.

—Uggggh, esto es imposible —dijo él, después de haber probado una más.

Ni siquiera se habían quitado la ropa interior, solo se estaban acariciando el uno al otro tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de sentirse.

—Claro que lo es. Pero te empeñaste en retrasarlo tanto... —protestó ella—. Ahora estoy horrible. Ni siquiera deberías sentir ganas de-

—¿Horrible? Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida —le respondió, acariciando su vientre con delicadeza y dejando un beso en él.

—Preciosa, sí... y una foca también.

—Vale, sí. Una foca preciosa —dijo, ladeándola en el sofá—. Quizás con ésta... Sí, con ésta —Mercedes rió, sintiendo su boca en sus pechos de nuevo, a la vez que sus manos bajaban su ropa interior, desnudándola por completo.

—Sam... —gimió, mientras él se sacaba sus calzoncillos y descubría su miembro por fin—. Ahora...

Ella era preciosa. Foca o no, era la mujer más hermosa que él había visto en su vida, así se lo había dicho.

Acariciando su rostro, la besó, comenzando a entrar en ella con cuidado, notando su estrechez.

—Te estoy haciendo daño, ¿verdad? —preguntó, con intención de dejarla libre.

—Sam Evans, como te salgas ahora, juro que te mataré.

Y él no lo hizo, Mercedes no supo si había sido el hecho de no querer morir joven o las ganas que tenía de perderse en su interior, solo sabía que ella no tardaría en alcanzar el clímax. Estaba tan cerca.

—Sam... —pudo decir, perdiéndose en el paraíso, hermosa y sudada entre sus brazos.

Sin embargo, él no lo había hecho, se había salido observándola volver a él, a la vez que susurraba un casi inaudible _"Te quiero"._

Quiso preguntarle, decirle que se lo repitiese, pero no hizo falta. El chico volvió a decírselo una y otra vez.

—Oh, joder. Te quiero tanto.

_No, no. ¿Por qué llora? No quiero llorar yo también._

Mercedes no supo qué hacer más que abrazarlo y secuestrar su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—Por favor, no me hagas daño. Tú no. —Dijo él.

_Oh, Sam._

Se había derrumbado. Su príncipe había conseguido romper la última barrera que les separaba. Se había sincerado, contándole su mayor miedo. Pero no tenía sentido que se lo pidiese, Mercedes jamás podría hacerle daño. Ella también le quería.

—Mi estúpido idiota... —susurró, apretándole con fuerza, a la vez que una lágrima resbalaba ya por su mejilla.

Sam no quería que le hiciese daño, y ella con ese mote con el que lo llamaba, quería demostrarle que lo era todo para ella, a pesar de todas las burlas, a pesar de todas las risas. Él era su estúpido idiota.

Lo acunó, pegándolo completamente a ella. Comprendiendo que le necesitaba para ser feliz. Comprendiendo que se había enamorado, y que jamás podría alejarse de él por mucho que lo intentase.

—Tuyo, Mercy... Solo tuyo —susurró completamente rendido a ella, como no lo había estado con ninguna mujer en mucho tiempo.

—Te quiero —susurró ella también, separándole y mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Lo haces? ¿Me quieres? —preguntó, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora—. ¿Después de todo, Mercy? ¿Me quieres?

—Te quiero, Sam. Más de lo que nunca he querido a nadie. Y yo también estoy asustada. Yo también tengo miedo de que me hagan daño de nuevo, pero sé... Sé que tú no lo harás. Sé que me cuidarás, como lo has hecho todo este tiempo. Como lo hiciste aquella noche en la que dormimos juntos. Sé que me protegerás —le besó dulcemente.

—A los dos, Mercy. Os protegeré a los dos.

—Mi ángel guardián —sonrió, ilusionada.

—Tu ángel guardián tenía las alas rotas, pero tú se las curaste.

—¿Lo hice? —preguntó, sin poder creérselo.

—Lo hiciste —respondió él, besándola de nuevo.

—Hazme el amor, Sam. Llévame al País de las Maravillas.

—Tenemos un problema con los cuentos infantiles —dijo el chico, entre besos.

—Lo sé —rió.

No tardaron en volver a encontrarse en aquel país, esta vez los dos juntos, mientras una felicidad los embargaba. Se habían confesado lo que sentían y habían disfrutado de sus cuerpos como debía haber sido tiempo atrás. Él había tenido razón en aquello, no podían dar marcha atrás en el tiempo para cambiar el pasado, pero podían construir un futuro para ellos y estaban dispuestos a hacerlo juntos.

—Ha dado una patada. El bebé... Sam, mira —La chica buscó su mano, dejándola sobre su vientre, mientras su rostro se llenaba de felicidad.

Sam la acarició con suavidad, notando los pequeños movimientos del niño dentro de su madre.

—Es muy fuerte, Mercy. Es como tú —dijo, emocionado, sin poder separar su mano de su piel.

Y ella sonrió como nunca antes, besándole de nuevo. Jamás se cansaría de hacerlo. Había querido alejarse de él y no había podido. Y él también lo había intentado, pero el destino no lo había decidido así.

—Te quiero —repitió de nuevo él, mientras se ponían sus ropas.

—Ya me lo dijiste antes.

—Lo sé, pero déjame decírtelo —le pidió, subiéndole la cremallera del vestido y dejando un beso en su cuello—. Hemos _estrenado_ la oficina.

—¿Estrenado? Creí que la otra vez tú y...

—No. Jamás podría haberlo hecho aquí con alguien que no fueses tú.

Mercedes sonrió, sabiendo que él lo decía en serio. Confiaba en Sam, creía en él y sabía que no le mentía.

—Quizá otro día podamos estrenar la parte de atrás de mi camioneta, podríamos ver las estrellas y...

—¿Lo dices en sentido literal o...?

Sam la miró sin entender cuál era la pregunta.

—Me gusta la astronomía —respondió, sacándole unas risas a su novia. Ahora entendía porque había decorado el cuarto del bebé con estrellas.

—Hablando de astronomía, mis amigas deben creer que me han abducido los extraterrestres.

—O que te has sentido mal y has ido al baño. Salgamos para que no se preocupen.

Mercedes asintió, entrelazando su mano con la de él, notando cómo el chico intentaba soltarse.

—¿Estás segura de salir así?

—Por supuesto, Sam.

¿Aún pensaba que no era merecedor de ella? Si así lo hacía, Mercedes estaba dispuesta a hacerle cambiar de opinión y sería en ese mismo momento.

—Vamos —dijo, dándole ánimos, apretando su mano más fuerte.

—Vamos.

Pero no consiguieron volver al escenario, sus amigas ya la buscaban en el pasillo que llevaba a los vestuarios. Robyn encabezaba la fila, regalándole una risa falsa de las suyas.

—¡Hasta que apareces! Creímos que te habías ido pero ya veo lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo... Realmente, había oído que las embarazadas estabais muy necesitadas, pero jamás pensé que tú entre todas ellas, pagases por los servicios de un p-

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo. Sam no es ningún-

—¿Prostituto? ¿Stripper? No hay diferencia. No para mí.

—Creo que no nos han presentado, señorita. Soy Sam Evans, el novio de Mercedes. ¿Y usted es? —le dijo, marcando su acento sureño, al tiempo que se estiraba y erguía como si fuese un pavo real.

Mercedes reprimió una risita cuando el chico le tendió la mano a Robyn para estrechársela.

Pero sus sonrisas no tardaron en borrárseles de sus rostros cuando la chica, con desdén, se encaró a Mercedes.

—¿Cuánto le has pagado para que suelte semejante estupidez?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Piensas que yo podría creerme de verdad que este stripper es tu novio? Por favor, Mercedes. ¿Quién se va a creer esa mentira? Ni en tus mejores sueños podrías conseguir que un chico así se fijase en ti.

Mercedes, dolida por sus desplantes, buscó la mano de Sam tratando de no derrumbarse delante de ella. En otra época y en otro tiempo, la hubiese agarrado de los pelos y hubiese limpiado todo el suelo del bar con ella, pero no ahora. El estar embarazada la hacía demasiado vulnerable, aguantando todos sus ataques como podía, resistiéndolos mientras se aferraba a él, en busca de ayuda y protección.

Robyn estalló en risas en el momento en el que vio cómo Mercedes atrapaba la mano de él de nuevo, provocando que Sam la mirase y luego clavase sus ojos en ella.

—Por favor... —rió—. No te rebajes.

Él, cansado de oírla, elevó la voz, haciéndole señas al portero del local. Un pelirrojo de casi dos metros de altura y ciento cinco kilos de peso.

—¡Ron!

El susodicho salió disparado, encaminándose hacia ellos, sin descuidar por mucho tiempo la puerta del local.

—Jefe —se detuvo, reparando en cómo sus manos permanecían entrelazadas.

—Enséñale a esta _señorita _la salida de mi local. La quiero fuera ahora mismo.

—Entendido, jefe.

Destiny no pudo escoger mejor momento para hablar.

—¿Mercedes? La van a echar, ¿no vas a hacer nada para impedirlo? —dijo, mientras su gemela ponía sus ojos en blanco, impresionada por la estupidez de su hermana.

—No te preocupes, Destiny. No tengo ninguna intención de quedarme en este bar de mala muerte —respondió Robyn.

—Claro que no, ricura. Tú te vienes conmigo ahora mismo —oyeron decir a Ron, mientras veían cómo trataba de llevársela de allí a rastras. Destiny salía disparada detrás de él, gritándole por encima de la música algo así como que lo demandaría si no le sacaba las manos de encima.

—Si te digo que no tengo nada que ver con la gritona que va detrás, no me creerás. ¿Cierto? —le preguntó Liberty a Sam, divertida—. Soy Liberty Davies. Encantada.

—Sam Evans —sonrió él, aceptando su mano, sin soltar la que entrelazaba con Mercedes.

—Así que el novio de Mercy... ¿Desde cuando? Lo tenías muy escondido, cariño.

—Hace casi un mes —le respondió él, soltando su mano y rodeándola con su brazo para pegarla a él.

Durante un segundo, Mercedes se había visto desprotegida de él, pero Sam se había encargado de remediarlo, besando su pelo y rozando sus brazos ligeramente para hacerla sentir cuidada.

—¿Estás bien, Merce? —preguntó Liberty, preocupada.

No, no lo estaba. Robyn la había destrozado anímicamente. Se había librado de ella por fin, pero había perdido a Destiny en el proceso.

—No —respondió, cerrando sus ojos, cansada—. Des me odia.

—Oh, vamos. Eso no es cierto. Des no podría odiarte. Nadie sería tan estúpido. Bueno, exceptuando a Robyn. Y no creo que lo haga, pues lo que ella te tiene es envidia. Es más que obvio. Mira qué chico tan mono has encontrado —sonrió—. Ya le gustaría a Robyn tener la suerte que tú has tenido, cariño. Ella se ha dado cuenta ya y Des no tardará en hacerlo. Ya sabes que mi hermana es la más tonta de la familia. Tardará en conseguirlo, pero verá la luz al final del túnel.

Las palabras de aliento de su amiga le hicieron darse cuenta de que todavía tenía una oportunidad. Liberty tenía razón. Algún día, Destiny se daría cuenta de quién era en realidad su amiga Robyn.

Ron volvió en ese momento, carraspeando y tratando de llamar la atención de Sam.

—Listo, jefe. ¿Quiere que me lleve a ésta también? —preguntó, viendo cómo la pareja permanecía abrazada apoyados el uno en el otro, mientras la gemela de la chica los miraba, divertida.

Liberty se giró hacia él, lanzándole una mirada penetrante y con su desparpajo característico, le soltó:

—Llévame a dónde tú quieras, grandullón.

Mercedes reprimió una risita nerviosa, apoyada en el pecho de Sam, viendo cómo el portero miraba atónito a su mejor amiga.

—Ron, te presento a Liberty Davies —dijo Sam, sonriente—. Liberty, Ron trabaja como miembro de seguridad del bar.

—Y estoy completamente segura de que lo hace divinamente —rió la chica, tendiéndole la mano.

_¡Vaya! Liberty tendiéndole la mano... Eso es nuevo._

Pensó Mercedes, justo antes de ver cómo él se la aceptaba y ella tiraba de él para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—Ron y pelirrojo... ¿Tus padres leían a Harry Potter?

—En realidad se lo puse yo —dijo Sam, viendo cómo el chico se había quedado sin palabras—. Odia su nombre y su apellido así que...

—Oh, vamos. No pueden ser tan feos... ¿Qué tal si me invitas a una copa y me lo cuentas?

—Yo... —tartamudeó—. Estoy... estoy trabajando. No... no puedo.

—Tómate diez minutos, Ron —le alentó, Sam.

—Sí, Ron. Tómate diez minutos —dijo ella, tirando de él hacia la barra.

Ron miró hacia atrás en su camino hacia allí, observando cómo su jefe se encogía de hombros, mostrándole una sonrisa.

Y así había sido cómo Liberty Davies se lo había llevado a él, en lugar de él a ella.

—Eres peor que mi abuela —dijo Mercedes, levantando un poco la voz por encima de la música.

—¿Ah sí? —sonrió, acariciando con sus dedos índice y pulgar sus pequeñas orejas.

—Eres un celestino incorregible.

—Gracias por el cumplido, señorita —dijo, inclinándose para besarla suavemente en los labios—. En cuánto a lo de antes...

—No quiero hablar de ello —negó con la cabeza, esperando que él no le sacase el tema de nuevo.

—No quieres hacerlo pero necesito-

—No, Sam. Déjame olvidarlo todo. Déjame, simplemente... —se calló, abrazándole de nuevo, buscando su cariño y su protección. Recordando al mismo tiempo cómo Robyn le decía que no se rebajase.

_Olvídate de ella, Mercedes._

—Mercy...

—No.

—Vamos, princesa. Escúchame —le pidió, alejándola de él y rompiendo el abrazo.

Pero ella volvió a negar con la cabeza, notando cómo él dejaba un beso en su pelo y se la llevaba de allí de nuevo.

—Te llevo a casa.

—No... Liberty...

—Está bien con Ron. Él la llevará a casa y no dejará que le pase nada —Sam aprovechó para hacerle una señal al chico, advirtiéndole que sería hombre muerto si se propasaba con ella.

Segundos después, abandonaba el local, llevándola a su coche.

—Puede que no quieras escucharme, pero yo te lo diré de todas formas.

Mercedes siguió andando como si nada le hubiese dicho, apoyada en su costado mientras sus brazos la resguardaban del frío.

—Ninguna de tus amigas tiene razón. Ninguna de ellas.

Un temor asaltó a Mercedes de pronto. ¿Qué era lo que estaba tratando de decirle?

—Ni Robyn, ni Liberty. Ninguna la tiene.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Le paró, levantando la cabeza para buscar sus ojos.

—Que no eres tú la que tiene la suerte de haberme encontrado. Soy yo el que la tiene de haberlo hecho. Te lo dije hace un mes y te lo digo ahora después de lo que pasó esta noche. Todavía más ahora después de lo sucedido. Yo soy el de la buena suerte. Rompí un espejo y aún así, tengo a la mujer que quiero a mi lado. Si eso es mala suerte, que los siete años que vengan sean como este mes.

Mercedes rió al oírle, escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

—¿He dicho algo gracioso?

—La suerte...

—Sí, ¿qué?

—La mala suerte del espejo. Se la pasé a Robyn hace un mes.

—¿Se la pasaste? ¿Qué quieres decir con que se la pasaste? ¿Hiciste un hechizo o algo? —dijo, divertido.

—No. Fue él —respondió, tomando la mano de él y dejándola sobre su vientre.

—No entiendo.

—¿Nunca has oído que da buena suerte tocar el vientre de una embarazada?

—No, no tenía idea —dijo, acariciándolo.

—Cuando me tocó, acababa de romperse el espejo, así que... en cierta forma, la mala suerte se esfumó.

—Eres increíble —rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, confusa.

—Eso es que tengo la mejor novia del mundo —dijo feliz, besándola de nuevo.

* * *

_Nada importa más que tu amor,_

_y solo Dios sabrá,_

_qué tan enorme es la pasión que existe en mí._

_Moriría en tus brazos hoy,_

_sabiendo que tú mi amor,_

_abrazarías tu alma en tu interior._

_¡Oh baby! Te amaré (para la eternidad),_

_yo te amaré (será pura lealtad),_

_yo te amaré (y nunca negaré),_

_que te amaré._

* * *

Y a pesar de todo aquello que había sucedido esa noche en el local de striptease, Mercedes y Sam acudieron a la boda de su amiga Destiny. Sus padres también les acompañaron, y su abuela, pues ninguno de ellos quería que se quedase sola en casa. De nada le había servido quejarse de que no tenía ropa para acudir al enlace, pues la habían llevado de todas formas.

—¿Dónde está Sam? Me dijo que vendría a hablar contigo —le dijo Mercedes a su abuela, sentándose a la mesa al lado de ella.

—Oh, y sí, lo estaba cielo. Pero Ron vino a buscarle y salieron al jardín. Llevaban prisa. Liberty estaba con ellos.

—¿Al jardín? —Mercedes palideció al pensar lo peor—. Vuelvo ahora, abuela.

—Ten cuidado, cariño. El bebé...

—Sí, abuela – dijo, levantándose deprisa para salir al exterior.

Cuando llegó allí, un corrillo de gente rodeaba a Sam y a...

_¿Calvin? ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué hacía allí?_

—Vaya, vaya, Mercedes. Robyn me ha contado que te has buscado un blanco para que te ayude a cuidar de nuestro accidente.

—¿Accidente? —la chica intentó no alarmarse, por el bien del bebé—. Puede que para ti sea un accidente, Calvin, pero no para mí. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado y te doy las gracias.

Sam aprovechó la ocasión para colocarse delante de la chica, protegiéndola en caso de ser necesario.

—Y yo te agradecería que te marchases de aquí y nos dejases tranquilos —dijo, tratando de guardar la compostura.

—¿Tranquilos? Sí, claro. Ahora mismo me voy. Lástima que no puedas decirle lo mismo al bebé que ella espera. Vas a tener que lidiar con él, chaval. Apuesto a que cada vez que lo mires, verás lo mucho que se parecerá a mí. Y recordarás, que yo fui el primero en meterse bajo sus faldas.

Sam se movió decidido a abatirle fuertemente, pero Mercedes lo paró, tirando de su cuerpo.

—No, Sam. Por favor.

—Sal de aquí, cucaracha, o juro que te mataré.

—¿Cucaracha? —rió, Calvin.

—Eres dos cabezas menor que yo, idiota. Te golpearía si no estuviésemos en una boda y mi novia no estuviese delante —dijo, tratando de que ella le soltase.

—Sal afuera y lo comprobaremos, cabrón.

—¡No! ¡No quiero peleas! Sal de mi vida, Calvin. ¡Sal de nuestras vidas!

Las lágrimas que ahora Mercedes derramaba debieron hacer mella en él, porque se separó de ellos, poniendo distancia.

—Te llevas una joya, idiota. Una mujer llorica y embarazada de otro.

—No es solo una joya. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y me alegro que ésta vez no llore por mi culpa, sino por un hijo de puta que saldrá de nuestras vidas de una jodida vez y nos dejará ser felices con nuestro bebé. Porque escúchame bien, cucaracha, no me importa que yo no formase parte en su concepción, un padre es quién cuida y protege a su hijo. Y yo lo seré para él. Renunciaste a la criatura y huiste lejos de la madre, no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Acepta que has perdido y vete.

—Tú eres quién ha perdido, chico. Solo que no quieres darte cuenta de ello. El día que abras los ojos y veas lo que tienes delante, me llamas —dijo, regalándole una sonrisa irónica y saliendo de allí, a la vez que oía como Sam le gritaba.

—¡Puedes esperar sentado!

El grupo que se había formado alrededor de ellos, se fue disolviendo, quedando tan solo en el jardín las dos parejas.

—Robyn se lo dijo —susurró Mercedes.

—Fue su última maldad. Está hecha una furia, ¿no lo sabías? Allan la ha pillado poniéndole los cuernos con Rick y la ha echado del piso. Fue a pedirle o más bien a exigirle ayuda a Destiny, pero mi hermana finalmente abrió los ojos y vio la clase de persona que era. Aunque tuvo que recibir el primer insulto de parte de esa arpía para darse cuenta de cómo era. Ya sabemos que la inteligencia de la familia recayó toda en mí —sonrió, poniéndole ojitos al chico que la acompañaba.

¿Cómo habían terminado juntos Ron y ella? Mercedes todavía no lo sabía, pero se moría de curiosidad porque su mejor amiga se lo contase.

—Anímate Merce, se ha ido para siempre —le dijo Liberty, agarrando la mano de su pareja y tirando hacia el interior del lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Mercedes y Sam se quedaron allí solos, unos instantes todavía, tratando de calmarse después de lo sucedido.

—Espero que se parezca a mí y no a él —susurró, triste.

—¡Hey, no! Yo espero que sea niño. Quiero un pequeñín con el que ir a pescar y a ver el baseball. Y enseñarle todo lo que sé.

—¿Y si él tiene razón? ¿Y si se parece a él?

—¿Y qué si se parece? Ya me oíste antes, no me importa que no sea mío verdaderamente, siempre lo será en mi corazón, Mercedes. No pienso separarme de él, por mucho que se parezca a su padre biológico.

Ella sonrió, completamente enamorada.

—En cuánto a lo de enseñarle todo...

—¿Qué?

—Todo, menos cómo ser un buen stripper.

Sam rió, haciéndole cosquillas en su cintura.

—¡Eso iba a ser lo primero que le enseñase! —dijo, burlón.

—Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Te adoro. Gracias por no pelearte con él.

—Yo sí que te quiero. A los dos —dijo, acariciando su abultado vientre—. Delante de ti nunca lo hubiese hecho.

—Lo sé.

—¡Estáis aquí! —Oyeron decir al señor Jones, corriendo hacia ellos—. La novia va a lanzar el ramo, ¡tenéis que venir!

—¡El ramo! —exclamó Mercedes, tirando de Sam hacia dentro.

Él sonrió dejándose arrastrar hacia el interior del gran salón, viendo ya cómo todas las chicas se arremolinaban detrás de la novia deseosas de ser aquella que tuviese la suerte de atraparlo.

—¿Preparadas?

—¡Sí! —chillaron todas, arrancando unas risas de todos los hombres que las miraban.

—¿Listas?

—¡Sí!

—¡Ya! —chilló Destiny, lanzándolo con tanta fuerza que pasó de largo el grupo de mujeres y aterrizó más atrás, en las manos de un chico.

Mercedes se giró de pronto para ver quién lo había atrapado en el aire, al tiempo que Sam la miraba encogiéndose de hombros con el ramo en su mano.

_Oh, Dios mío._

La chica corrió hacia él, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, incluidos sus padres y su abuela, que se había sentado en otra mesa donde tuviese una mejor visión.

—Bueno, señorita. Parece que va a tener que casarse conmigo después de todo.

—Eso parece —rió ella, aceptando el ramo de manos de su novio.

—Y no intente dejarme plantado en el altar porque, ésta vez, sabe Dios que correré detrás de usted si lo hace, y la cargaré entre mis brazos, trayéndola de vuelta y no dejándola ir hasta que diga enfrente del cura _"Sí quiero"._

—Sam... Yo nunca podría huir dejándote plantado. Te lo dije una vez y te lo digo ahora.

—¿Eso quiere decir que se casará conmigo, Señorita Jones?

—¿Me lo estás pidiendo de verdad?

Mercedes sentía que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ellos y así era.

—Tengo un ramo en la mano que lo confirma. ¿No?

—Pero es un anillo lo que tenías que tener, Sam. No un ramo —rió, divertida.

—Eso también puedo solucionarlo —le oyó decir, al mismo tiempo que hurgaba en su bolsillo y sacaba una cajita de él, arrodillándose en el suelo.

_¡Oh, Dios mío!_

—Mercedes Jones, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Lo mejor que tengo. Te quiero, te adoro y te amo. Y no solo a ti, sino a tu... a nuestro bebé —se corrigió—.Y a toda tu familia, incluyendo a tu padre.

Éste aprovechó la ocasión para meterse con su suegra, mientras la Señora Jones le callaba la boca, tapándole con la mano.

—Seguramente jamás pensaste en alguien como yo para acompañarte el resto de tu vida. Créeme, yo tampoco me veo merecedor de ello, pero quiero serlo, bonita. Quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo. Quiero que criemos juntos a éste bebé. Es nuestro y nadie me hará pensar lo contrario jamás. Conmigo nada te faltará, Mercy. Te lo prometo. Ni amor, ni cariño, ni protección, ni siquiera dinero. Tengo todo para ofrecerte menos una carrera, pero eso también lo quiero cambiar. Quiero volver a estudiar, para que te sientas orgulloso de mí. Quiero que todos os sintáis orgullosos de mí. De tu futuro marido... Bueno, si me dices que sí, claro. ¿Me dirás que sí?

Era demasiado pronto, ambos sabían que lo era pero no podían esperar. Entre lágrimas, Mercedes le dio la única respuesta que sentía en su corazón.

—Claro que sí, tonto.

Sam rió como nunca antes, levantándose y levantándola a ella en el aire, mientras le daba vueltas.

—Quiero estar contigo. Y tienes razón, jamás pensé que alguien como tú me acompañase por el resto de mi vida, pero Dios me dio esa suerte. Sé que nada de eso me faltará. Ni a mí, ni a _nuestro _bebé.

Sam la dejó en el suelo, emocionado por las palabras que ella le regalaba.

—Y no necesitas estudiar una carrera para que nos sintamos orgullosos de ti, Sam. Porque ya lo estamos. Todos nosotros, mi familia, tu familia... Te adoramos. No hace falta.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo.

—Vale —sonrió ella—. Vale. Pero no me hagas esperar a que acabes la carrera para casarnos, eh.

—De ninguna manera. ¿Y si me dejas por otro mientras estoy estudiando?

—Sabes que eso no sucederá —le dijo, besándole—. ¿Dónde encontraría a alguien que me quisiese tanto?

—Eso es cierto. Me vuelves loco, futura Señora de Evans.

—Mi estúpido idiota... —susurró, acercándose de nuevo para besarle.

—Mi Bella Durmiente...

Su estúpido idiota la haría feliz cada día durante el resto de su vida y le daría hermanitos a su bebé. Una nueva vida empezaría para ellos después de ese día. Una nueva vida llena de felicidad rodeada de todos sus seres queridos. La familia de él y la de ella. Sus amigas, Liberty y Destiny, Ron, incluso Jimmy serían partícipes de aquella felicidad.

* * *

_Niña tu amor afecta a mi cuerpo,_

_cuando ríes parezco volar,_

_es la magia que sale de tu interior,_

_me rindo ante tu mirar y quisiera gritar que te amaré._

_Te amaré (para la eternidad),_

_yo te amaré (y mi esposa serás),_

_yo te amaré (cásate con tu amado, mi amor),_

_te amaré._

* * *

Sam se levantó de aquella mesa en la que llevaba horas sentado. Tenía un examen al día siguiente pero el bebé había escogido esa misma tarde para llorar a moco tendido, haciéndole levantarse cada dos minutos para ver qué le ocurría. Puede que fuese el hecho de que fuera un padre primerizo pero él prefería pensar que era demasiado responsable. Salió de su oficina donde tenía su rincón de estudio y se dirigió a la habitación del bebé. La habían decorado igual que la que tenían los señores Jones en casa, añadiéndole muebles y juguetes que empequeñecían el cuarto en lugar de hacerlo más grande. Mercedes le chillaba cada vez que le traía al niño un juguete nuevo, pero él no podía evitarlo. Ositos, coches, camiones, ambulancias... Ni siquiera lo detenía el hecho de que el niño fuese demasiado pequeño para jugar con esas cosas, se excusaba diciéndole que pronto empezaría caminar y las necesitarían.

—Ey, Sammy —susurró dulcemente, entrando en la habitación, y viendo cómo el niño se removía en la cuna. Había apartado con sus manos y sus piececitos la sábana y no dejaba de llorar alarmado.

Sam lo sacó de la cuna, elevándolo en el aire y resguardándolo entre sus brazos, meciéndolo a la vez que le cantaba una nana para calmarlo. Pero el bebé no parecía responder a sus peticiones, pues cada vez lloraba más y más fuerte.

—Ey, pequeñín. ¿Qué sucede? —dijo en voz alta, aún sabiendo que no le respondería.

Quizás necesitase cambiarse...

_Ojala que no._

Pensó, Sam. Lo había cambiado hacía poco y dudaba de que el niño hubiese vuelto a ensuciar el pañal tan rápido.

—Veamos —dijo, dejándolo sobre el cambiador, y desnudándolo ligeramente—. ¡Pero si estás perfecto! Vistámoste de nuevo antes de que se te ocurra hacerme una de tus travesuras.

El bebé dejó de llorar al oírlo, casi como si hubiese entendido lo que su padre quería decirle.

—¿Me has entendido, verdad? Eres igual que tu mami, demasiado inteligente.

El pequeño volvió a reír, sacudiendo ahora las manos y los pies, mientras Sam le hacía cosquillitas y le soplaba en el ombligo.

Todavía no podía entender cómo había tenido tanta suerte. Había conocido a la mujer de su vida y juntos criaban al bebé más hermoso del mundo. Su bebé. No le importaba que no fuese su hijo biológico, lo era de corazón. Y cada vez que lo veía reír, le recordaba a la sonrisa de su madre. Tan hermosa, tan bonita. Su Bella Durmiente... La había tratado tan mal al conocerla. Como un tonto había luchado desde el principio para no enamorarse de ella, y había fracasado estrepitosamente. La había hecho llorar demasiado. Pero se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a hacerlo. Viviría por y para hacerla feliz, a ella y a su bebé. Cuidándoles, protegiéndoles como su ángel guardián. Aquel que tenía las alas rotas y una hermosa princesa se las había curado.

—Tienes hambre, ¿no es cierto? Solo quedan diez minutos —le habló al pequeño.

Lo levantó de nuevo, llevándolo consigo a la cocina, y sentándolo en su silla especial.

—No tardaré mucho —le aseguró.

Mercedes no se encontraba en casa. Estaba en el estudio grabando la nueva canción que había compuesto. Él se había quedado al cuidado de Sammy en un mal día, pues teniendo un examen al día siguiente y oyendo sus grititos a todas horas se le hacía un poco difícil estudiar. Pero no se quejaba, ¿cómo hacerlo si cada vez que lo levantaba de aquella silla al oírle llorar, lo miraba con esa carita que solo le hacía querer besarle y hacerle cosquillas todo el tiempo?

—Vamos allá —dijo, sentándose él también con el plato de papillas preparado—. Ahí viene el avión.

Y haciendo como que la cuchara era en realidad un avión surcando el cielo, el bebé abrió la boca para comérselo.

—Está rico, ¿verdad? —Rió, limpiando su boquita de restos de papilla—. Vamos a comerla toda para que _mami_ vea lo bien que lo hemos hecho.

Pero el niño tenía otros planes, y sus manos juguetonas terminaron haciendo un cristo la mesa de la cocina.

Sam negó con la cabeza, mirándose la ropa. ¿Cómo había podido ensuciarle también a él? ¿Tenía poderes mágicos?

Levantando la cabeza, vio a su mujer apoyada en el marco de la puerta, observando la escena con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí mirándonos? —le preguntó él, dejando la cuchara en el plato, y tratando de limpiarse un poco.

—Lo suficiente para saber que eres el mejor padre del mundo y también un verdadero desastre —le respondió, sentándose con ellos a la mesa y atrapando la cuchara entre sus manos.

Sam observó cómo la chica le daba de comer a su hijo y éste se entretenía jugando con la pulserita de chupetes que ella seguía llevando en su mano.

La había llevado durante todo ese tiempo después de aquella noche en la que se la había regalado. No se la había quitado, y a su hijo le encantaba jugar con ella.

Sam sonrió, suspirando profundamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó ella, dejando la cuchara de nuevo sobre el plato, y limpiando un poco la boca de su bebé—. ¿Estás preocupado por el examen de mañana?

Él negó con la cabeza, a la vez que se relajaba en el asiento. No era miedo, no era preocupación. Sam ya no le temía a nada, porque era feliz. Ellos le habían hecho feliz y él planeaba hacerlos felices también durante el resto de su vida.

—Es solo que os quiero —susurró, acariciando su mano.

—¿Solo? —rió ella, apretándola entre las suyas.

Sam asintió, riendo a la vez que observaba cómo la chica continuaba dándole de comer a su hijo.

Algo tenía Mercedes Jones que hasta Sam Evans Junior le obedecía.

_Un enorme corazón y una sonrisa preciosa._

Pensó, riendo, al ver cómo su hijo jugaba de nuevo con la pulserita de chupetes de su madre. Ellos dos eran todo su mundo, pero quién sabe, quizás pronto pudiese convencer a su mujer para que el pequeño Sammy tuviese hermanitos.

_FIN_

* * *

_¿Qué me decís? Hemos llegado al final. Espero que os haya gustado o al menos os haya sacado una sonrisilla ^^ Lo de Sam siendo eso de ahí arriba (no diré qué, porque seguro que alguien empieza la historia por el final xD) ya lo averiguaron mucha gente por el camino, Paola fue una de esas personas. ¡Qué ojo tiene! :P Sé que el Sam de RIB no se avergüenza de ello, y éste en parte tampoco lo hace, ya veis que es el jefe y sigue haciéndolo a pesar de todo. Pero se lo ocultaba porque no se creía merecedor de ella. Menos mal que su princesa le abrió los ojos, sino iba yo y se los abría a base de collejas xD Ah, Calvin y Robyn tenían que aparecer de nuevo, claro, Mercy tenía que cerrar esa etapa de su vida._

_Y ya no os molesto más, muchas gracias por leerlo y me alegro de que os haya gustado la historia. _

_¡Un abrazo enorme!_

_Syl_


End file.
